L'alliance de Naboo
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: En 39 av. BY, Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan sont envoyés en mission sur Azméra, une planète voisine de Naboo. Là-bas, ils y rencontrent la future reine des Azmériens. Sept ans plus tard, le Chancelier les envoie régler un différend entre Naboo et la Fédération du Commerce. Sur Naboo, leur route croise une nouvelle fois celle des Azmériens. C'est ensemble qu'ils se retrouvent obligés de fuir.
1. Prologue

**Titre : L'alliance de Naboo**

 **Genre : Romance/Aventure**

 **Rating : Tout public. (K)**

 **Personnages : Ceux de La menace fantôme**

 **Résumé : En 39 av. BY, Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan sont envoyés en mission sur Azméra, une planète voisine de Naboo. Là-bas, ils y rencontrent la future reine des Azmériens. Sept ans plus tard, le Chancelier Suprême les envoie régler un différend entre Naboo et la Fédération du Commerce. Sur Naboo, leur route croise une nouvelle fois celle des Azmériens et c'est ensemble qu'ils se retrouvent obligés de fuir. Ils sont alors loin de se douter de ce qui les attend.**

 **Disclamer : Star Wars ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Spoiler : Stars Wars film 1**

 **Note :**

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Cela fait un moment à présent que je prépare cette fanfiction et vous serez ravis d'apprendre qu'elle est entièrement écrite jusqu'à la fin du film 1. Je posterai un chapitre tous les vendredis soir. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire. Autant vous dire d'avance que je prends quelques libertés par rapport à la trame originale. Je précise également que mon prologue est assez long, les autres chapitres seront bien plus courts. Si cela vous va, je publierai un chapitre tous les vendredis soir. Merci à ma bêta-lectrice : Anel ! Sur ces mots, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Il y a longtemps dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine...**

Il y avait, dans la Bordure Médiane, au niveau du secteur Chommell, une planète nommée Azméra. Voisine de Naboo, c'était un système pacifique.

Ses habitants, les Azmériens étaient une espèce humanoïde capable de zoomorphisme. Comprenez en cela qu'ils possédaient et un corps humain et un corps animal, ainsi que la capacité de faire appel à l'un ou l'autre selon leurs besoins. Réputés pour être un peuple extrêmement sage, ils étaient, cependant, craints par les autres nations. Ils avaient bien sûr un sénateur, représentant de leur planète au Sénat, mais ce dernier gardait son visage masqué. Même les plus anciennes espèces peinaient à décrire les Azmériens. Mystérieux était le mot qui revenait le plus souvent. L'ignorance créait des légendes et des rumeurs qui se propageaient alors bien plus vite que la réalité.

Ce n'est qu'à partir de 32 av. BY que ce peuple sortit enfin de l'ombre. Avant cela, seul un évènement pouvait pousser les autres planètes à oser aller à la rencontre des Azmériens. C'était sur Azméra que se tenait en effet les plus grandioses et réputées courses de zorkas de toute la galaxie.

* * *

 **En 39 av. BY**

 **Azméra**

 **Au nord de la capitale, Borealis**

* * *

Junmey était nerveux. Elle le sentait et doutait d'être dans un meilleur état que le zorka. L'animal piaffa et secoua sa puissante encolure, projetant ses crins noirs soyeux de tous les côtés.

"Ça va aller mon beau. On fait de notre mieux. Concentrons-nous", murmura la jeune fille tout en posant son front sur le museau du zorka.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Une énergie singulière l'envahit, amie depuis toujours. Elle occulta les bruits extérieurs et continua sa méditation, emmenant sa monture dans son sillage. Ils avaient l'impression d'être de retour dans les prairies si verdoyantes de leur écurie. Un vent léger soufflait et de temps en temps, les hennissements joyeux du dernier-né retentissaient. C'était un endroit si paisible, si calme et loin de toute cette agitation.

"..."

"... ..."

"...ore !"

La cavalière sursauta.

"Aaron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-elle en revenant à la réalité.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, un homme immense et massif la regardait sans ciller. Il devait avoir dans les trente ans, mais ses cheveux longs et blonds le vieillissaient. Ses traits déterminés, sa mâchoire carrée ainsi que ses épais sourcils lui donnaient un air sévère.

"Tu es prête ? La course va commencer."

Sa voix était plus douce que son apparence physique le laissait supposer. Répondant à sa question, elle enfila des lunettes de protection teintées. Elle recouvrit ses cheveux d'un voile noir opaque, le ramenant habilement sur son visage, et attrapa la bride du zorka. Voilés et portant une cape, c'était ainsi que tous les Azmériens s'habillaient en présence d'autres peuples. Ce n'était pas une loi, mais ne souhaitant aucun contact prolongé, ils avaient pris cette habitude. Cela les rendait plus inaccessibles et les protégeait d'une certaine manière. Ils donnaient l'impression d'être froids et indifférents. Même si cette idée était brisée tous les dix ans lors de la course de zorkas où les Azmériens étaient définitivement aussi bruyants que les autres.

La cavalière sortit de la stalle, son zorka en main et s'arrêta un instant, décontenancée par l'agitation en face d'elle. Elle se tourna vers l'animal et posa une main affectueuse sur son encolure.

"Allons-y, Junmey", souffla-t-elle.

Son compagnon hennit doucement et suivit sa cavalière sans broncher.

Les zorkas étaient réputés comme étant les créatures les plus rapides de la galaxie. Malgré cela, peu de personnes en possédaient. Le prestige de cet animal était terni par son caractère sauvage. Ils ressemblaient énormément à leur cousin éloigné du très lointain système Terre : les chevaux. Cependant, la plupart étaient beaucoup plus grands et bien plus forts. Tous les zorkas était différent, en effet chacun possédait une affinité particulière avec l'un des quatre éléments. Comme toutes les espèces originaires d'Azméra. Certains passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans l'eau. D'autres l'évitaient comme la peste et préféraient la chaleur et le souffle aride du désert. Lorsqu'ils étaient élevés en captivité, les zorkas étaient malheureusement contraints et enfermés dans des enclos. Seuls les Azmériens savaient s'y prendre avec eux. Il y a des siècles de cela, ils n'avaient pas essayé d'empêcher le commerce de zorkas de se développer à travers la galaxie. Les zorkas étaient durs à élever, mais les habitants d'Azméra y arrivaient. Les autres le pourraient certainement aussi. Ils étaient loin de se douter du sort qui leur serait réservé. Le nombre de zorkas élevés en dehors d'Azméra était heureusement très réduit à présent. Ils étaient bien trop sauvages et agressifs.

La cavalière observa ses concurrents. Ils étaient tous voilés, maigre protection contre la férocité du désert, et en apparente difficulté avec leur monture.

Sitôt sur la piste de sable, elle se hissa sans difficulté en selle. Elle ramena les rênes de sa monture et le fit venir au petit galop sur la ligne de départ. Autour d'eux se dressaient deux immenses rangées de gradins avec à certains endroits des balcons privés. Juste à côté de la ligne de départ se trouvait le balcon royal ainsi que ceux des grandes instances des autres planètes. Les lieux étaient bondés de spectateurs venus de toute la galaxie.

Tout autour d'eux, un brouhaha assourdissant rendait l'atmosphère électrique. Les autres zorkas peinaient à rester sur la ligne de départ. Dépassant Junmey d'au moins un mètre, ils ne cessaient de se cabrer à tour de rôle. Les cavaliers s'agrippaient nerveusement à la crinière de leur monture et tentaient de rester en selle avant le début de la course.

Dans le balcon royal, le régent actuel d'Azméra, Angel Menlor, prit la parole.

"Bienvenue, amis de tous horizons ! Malgré la mort de notre reine bien-aimée, paix à son âme, c'est un immense honneur de vous accueillir cette année. Nous espérons que cet événement sera à la hauteur de tous ceux qu'elle a organisé: une réussite et une formidable rencontre de paix. Je laisse à présent la parole à notre présentateur, Joy Kalek."

Ces quelques mots reçurent une salve d'applaudissements. Peu était au courant de la mort de la Reine d'Azméra et ce n'était pas ce qui les intéressait le plus aujourd'hui. Tous attendaient impatiemment le début de la course. Aussi, ils furent ravis de voir un beau jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années saisir son micro, signalant ainsi le départ imminent de la course la plus attendue de toute la galaxie.

"Bonjour à tous ! Je vois que nous sommes de plus en plus nombreux ici et ça me fait plaisir !"

Il rit alors, suivi de près par son public. Angel soupira tandis qu'un Maître Jedi bien connu souriait doucement à ses côtés. Joy Kalek était un des rares Azmériens à évoluer à visage découvert. Il était en fait, à moitié Azmérien, son père étant humain. Il accompagnait souvent le régent dans ses déplacements. Sa beauté si particulière intriguait beaucoup les autres peuples. Ils ne savaient cependant pas si Joy partageait toutes les caractéristiques des Azmériens. Leur ressemblait-il ou tenait-il son apparence de son côté humain ? Les quelques Jedi présents pour assurer la sécurité de l'événement souriaient également. En ce jour de fête, il était dur de rester sérieux très longtemps, surtout avec Joy Kalek dans les parages.

Dans les loges alentours, des Jedi avaient été assignés aux personnalités importantes. Chaque course se déroulait ainsi. L'événement était très reconnu et le Conseil des Jedi ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

C'est ainsi que le Maître Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn s'était retrouvé dans un des balcons royaux avec pour mission la protection de la Reine Mazicia Organa d'Alderaan. Celle-ci était patiemment assise dans un fauteuil confortable, entourée de ses suivantes. Elle suivait les préparations de la course distraitement et semblait avoir d'autres préoccupations. Qui-Gon comprenait bien qu'Azméra n'étant que peu accessible, elle avait fait l'effort de venir et comptait certainement essayer de se rapprocher des Azmériens. Lui en revanche allait suivre la course attentivement. Quelque chose le perturbait. Penché à la rambarde, il observait la piste se remplir peu à peu. La ligne de départ se situait une vingtaine de mètres en dessous d'eux et les zorkas étaient incontrôlables. Les cris de la foule les rendaient d'autant plus nerveux et la chaleur n'arrangeait rien. C'était l'été, la saison chaude sur Azméra, et il était impossible d'en douter.

Malgré cela, il y avait une exception juste sous ses yeux. Un beau zorka noir, élégamment paré et portant les couleurs de la famille Sappheiros, probablement les éleveurs de zorkas les plus reconnus d'Azméra, attendait sagement. Bien que possédant une réputation intergalactique, ils restaient une structure modeste et participaient rarement à ce genre d'événements. Le zorka possédait une étrange crinière d'un blanc éclatant ainsi qu'une queue de la même couleur. Par ailleurs, des sortes de petites tâches dorées parsemaient sa robe ainsi que les bouts de ses oreilles et de son museau. Entourant son poitrail, il portait un sublime collier en or finement sculpté des armoiries des Écuries Sappheiros. Il portait le numéro huit. Qui-Gon jeta un coup d'œil aux panneaux récapitulatifs.

 **Numéro 8**

 **Monture : Junmey des écuries Sappheiros**

 **Cavalier : Écuries Sappheiros**

Cela ne lui apprenait que peu de chose. Il aurait bien aimé savoir qui pouvait, grâce à la Force, maitriser ainsi sa monture. Il avait l'impression qu'une véritable bulle de protection les entourait. Pas un de leurs concurrents, pourtant agités et deux fois plus gros qu'eux, ne les bousculaient ou ne venaient perturber leur concentration. C'était impressionnant. Il fit signe à son jeune Padawan derrière lui d'approcher.

"Qu'y-a-t-il, Maître Qui-Gon ?" questionna l'adolescent.

De beige vêtu, une capuche recouvrant ses cheveux châtains, Obi-Wan Kenobi s'approcha. Il était très jeune et ses traits présentaient encore une innocence enfantine. Ses yeux bleus et pétillants d'intelligence étaient ce qui se remarquait en premier dans le physique d'Obi-Wan. Il arborait la coiffure standard des Padawan : des cheveux coupés courts en brosse, une petite queue de cheval sur l'arrière du crâne et une fine tresse descendant sur son épaule droite. Son corps était celui d'un jeune Jedi : athlétique et parfaitement entraîné au combat. Il se pencha vers la piste à son tour.

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda son Maître en désignant le zorka noir.

Immédiatement, Obi-wan nota le numéro et se reporta aux panneaux.

"Un représentant des Écuries Sappheiros. Le zorka se nomme Junmey. Que voulez-vous savoir, Maître ?"

Qui-Gon sourit. Son élève avait toujours été ainsi. Très appliqué, il suivait toujours un raisonnement logique avant de faire appel à son instinct de Jedi. Il était pourtant très bon, meilleur que lui sans doute. Très sage aussi, mais il lui restait des choses à apprendre.

"Ce qu'on ne peut pas voir", répondit l'homme sachant très bien qu'Obi-Wan comprendrait ce qu'il attendait de lui.

En effet, le Padawan s'accouda à la balustrade et concentra toute son attention sur le participant. Le beau zorka était immobile, pas un sabot ne bougeait. Son cavalier semblait également inanimé. Au moment où Obi-Wan émettait cette pensée, il perçut un mouvement. Un simple geste. C'était une caresse à destination de sa monture. Celle-ci bomba son encolure. Ils se mettaient en position de départ. Obi-Wan renforça sa concentration. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes. Il ressentait comme une étrange énergie provenant d'eux. Il n'y avait aucun doute : il s'agissait de la Force. Elle était si tangible qu'il savait qu'aucun Jedi ne l'avait manquée. Qu'attendait donc son maître de lui ?

Fermant les yeux, il essaya de ressentir au mieux son énergie. C'était une protection pour sa monture. Elle l'empêchait de paniquer et le gardait sous contrôle. L'animal la tolérait sans soucis, donc il supposa qu'il était habitué. Les zorkas étaient en effet doués pour déceler la Force. Certains d'ailleurs ne cessaient de se tourner vers les tribunes, dont le balcon royal où se trouvaient la grande majorité des Jedi.

Brusquement, Obi-Wan perçut une ouverture. Il sentit un sentiment d'excitation et d'angoisse mêlées lui parvenir. Un violent frisson le parcourut. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit très distinctement deux pupilles le dévisager. Comme s'ils étaient juste face à face l'un l'autre, Obi-Wan plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude de la cavalière. Ils brillaient de détermination. Lorsqu'Obi-Wan revint à lui, elle le regardait toujours, mais elle se trouvait à plus d'une vingtaine de mètres de lui. Comment avait-il pu voir ses yeux aussi distinctement ? De plus, sa capuche empêchait quiconque d'apercevoir son visage.

Elle détourna bientôt la tête et se focalisa à nouveau sur la course. Lui n'en revenait pas. Il savait cela possible, mais c'était la première fois qu'il parvenait à percevoir les sentiments de quelqu'un aussi clairement. C'était d'autant plus étrange qu'en temps normal, il percevait la peur, l'angoisse, des sentiments forts exprimés dans des moments de danger. Jamais il ne ressentait ceux plus complexes. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était l'hermétisme auquel il s'était heurté quelques secondes plus tôt. Ce dernier s'était soudainement effacé et il avait compris ses motivations, ce qu'elle ressentait, le lien qui l'unissait à sa monture, ses peurs, ses craintes. Tout ce que son corps exprimait en ce moment était entré en écho avec sa propre aura. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle avait clairement compris ses sentiments à lui.

Une main posée sur son épaule le fit revenir à la réalité.

"Alors Obi-Wan ? Qu'as-tu appris ?"

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remettre ses pensées en ordre.

"C'est une femme... Elle a quelque chose à prouver. Je crois qu'elle a repris les écuries il n'y a pas longtemps. Enfin, un événement a eu lieu et maintenant elle gère les écuries. Je ne peux pas dire quel âge elle a exactement. Peut-être entre 15 et 25 ans ? Je la sens jeune, mais son regard et ce qu'elle dégage me donne l'impression qu'elle est plus âgée que moi. Elle est excitée par cette course et angoissée en même temps. Cela représente beaucoup pour elle."

Sans la quitter des yeux, Obi-Wan continuait de la décrire comme s'il la connaissait depuis longtemps.

"Junmey est sa monture depuis de nombreuses années. Ils ont confiance l'un en l'autre. Son aura dépasse celles des autres zorkas, ils ont des chances de gagner je pense. C'est ce qu'elle croit en tout cas. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble. Ses yeux sont couleur émeraude, c'est tout ce que je peux dire."

Il ne le précisa pas à son maître, mais il la pensait très belle. Inquiet de son silence prolongé, Obi-Wan se tourna vers Qui-Gon. Ce dernier le dévisageait intensément.

"Que se passe-t-il, Maître ?"

Au même moment, un bang retentit et le présentateur cria dans son micro. Le top départ était lancé et les zorkas bondirent en avant, soulevant un nuage de sable. En quelques secondes, ils furent hors de vue et les écrans géants prirent le relais. Ils manquèrent le départ de la mystérieuse cavalière de peu et se penchèrent aussitôt sur l'écran à leur disposition personnelle.

Ils pouvaient avoir une vue d'ensemble, suivre les plans proposés par le cameraman ou sélectionner des cavaliers. D'un commun accord, Obi-Wan appuya sur le numéro huit.

Au premier tournant, Junmey accéléra soudainement. Bien évidemment, ils n'étaient pas dans les premiers et vu l'impétuosité des autres montures, cela ne l'étonnait pas. Ils étaient intenables et la course d'une durée approximative de trois heures, aurait tôt fait de les achever. Cependant, elle ne comptait pas se laisser distancer non plus. Elle s'était bêtement laissée distraire par ce Jedi, mais cela ne lui porterait pas préjudice. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas comment. Concentrée seulement sur la course et ses objectifs, elle avait senti une Force étrangère entrer en résonance avec la sienne. Elle avait juste rassuré Junmey et préparait son départ sans se troubler. Son impression s'était renforcée et sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, leurs énergies respectives avaient interagi. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Il n'avait absolument pas cherché à s'imposer. Il ne s'était pas montré agressif non plus et elle soupçonnait qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient vraiment initié cet échange. Leurs Forces avaient agi de leur propre chef. Un frisson la parcourut alors qu'elle se remémorait les sentiments étrangers qui l'avaient habitée quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était un mélange de curiosité et d'intérêt, un intérêt intellectuel. La demande ne venait pas de lui, mais du Jedi à ses côtés. Il voyait cela comme un exercice, mais s'était montré extrêmement surpris du résultat obtenu. C'est ce qu'elle avait vu dans son regard. Il avait un visage jeune, des traits fins, mais un air affirmé. Et surtout, des yeux bleus qui n'avaient rien à envier à la source d'Oprah, l'eau la plus pure de tout Azméra. Rien que le fait d'y repenser la faisait naïvement sourire.

Junmey la remît brusquement dans la course, secouant son encolure. Elle raffermit sa prise sur les rênes et releva la tête.

Sur quinze, elle se maintenait à la septième place. Elle n'avait pas pris d'oreillette, mais elle devina qu'Aaron pestait à son balcon. Il avait à coup sûr remarqué son inattention de quelques secondes. Elle ne lui laisserait pas l'occasion de lui faire la morale encore une fois. Elle se pencha en avant, accompagnant les mouvements du zorka et passa facilement en cinquième position. Devant elle se trouvait Crow. Elle éviterait de le dépasser pour le moment. Le zorka était comme fou, ses naseaux crachaient de la fumée et elle le savait incontrôlable. Certainement encore plus fou que l'animal, son cavalier le talonnait sans relâche. Un jet de flamme jaillit bientôt de sa bouche, faisant paniquer les concurrents meneurs. Elle évita habilement le remue-ménage et maintint son rythme. Quelques fois, Junmey s'emballait, mais elle ne cessait de le ralentir. Ils devaient économiser leur énergie.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le désert, Crow accéléra de plus belle. C'était son élément à n'en pas douter. La chaleur ne le dérangeait pas et la fumée de ses naseaux s'intensifia. Elle dut décaler sa monture et heureusement pour elle car quelques mètres plus loin, Crow freina net et cabra de toute sa hauteur. Avant d'avoir le temps de se poser plus de questions, elle sentit soudainement un liquide tiède les asperger. Une oasis, ils traversaient une oasis. Assez large et profonde, elle devina que Crow ne pourrait pas passer. Il ferait le tour à coup sûr. Presque entièrement immergés, elle agrippa fermement la crinière de Junmey et le laissa nager. Le zorka n'était pas plus que cela attiré par l'eau, mais il se débrouillait.

"C'est bien mon grand", murmura-t-elle en grattant son encolure.

Junmey hennit doucement et nagea avec d'autant plus de vigueur. Seules leurs têtes dépassaient de l'eau. Le premier venait de regagner la terre ferme. Il s'agissait d'Harios. Le zorka, doré comme le soleil de l'ouest, s'ébroua aussitôt et repartit au grand galop. Il faisait facilement deux fois les proportions de Junmey. Entraîné par les Écuries Royales d'Azméra, il serait un bon adversaire. Elle soupçonnait néanmoins que l'endurance était son point faible. Elle ne tarderait pas à le savoir de toute façon. Nager ainsi après leur sprint dans le désert viendrait à bout des moins résistants. Ils sortirent enfin de l'eau et reprirent leur course à travers le désert. Ils galopaient ainsi en bande quand un grand bruit les fit se retourner. Mira, la seule zorka femelle du groupe venait de s'effondrer dans le sable, emportant avec elle son cavalier. Rhode, à côté d'elle à ce moment, galopait férocement et son cavalier tenait fermement une massue d'une taille colossale dans ses mains. À son regard, ils comprirent que Mira n'était certainement pas tombée de fatigue. Cette tactique n'était malheureusement pas interdite. C'était cependant la première fois qu'un cas de ce genre arrivait. Les cavaliers de zorkas étant en temps normal de fiers concurrents et surtout beaucoup trop occupés à essayer de contrôler leur monture. Il n'empêche que Rhode galopait à présent vers elle.

Elle haussa les épaules et se redressa quelque peu. S'il voulait se battre, elle ne dirait pas non. Ce participant était un véritable danger pour tous les autres. Elle fit venir Junmey juste devant lui et d'une impulsion des postérieurs, le zorka envoya une volée de sable à la tête du cavalier. Rhode hennit bruyamment et perdit quelques mètres. Elle entendit son cavalier hurler et, un coup de cravache plus tard, le zorka bondit en avant. Elle revint devant lui et Rhode se plaça juste derrière eux. Le cavalier brandit sa massue et tenta de se décaler pour viser le petit numéro huit. Elle le laissa faire tout d'abord et accélérant au bon moment, évita sans soucis le premier coup. Elle sentit un sentiment de rage monter chez son adversaire. C'était un Zabrak autrement dit, un féroce combattant, il ne supporterait pas ses petits tours très longtemps et cela l'arrangeait. Autour d'eux, un vide de quelques mètres s'était créé. Personne ne voulait recevoir un coup de massue par inadvertance. Le deuxième coup fut tout aussi facile à éviter, Junmey étant d'une agilité remarquable. C'était un des avantages de sa petite taille.

Dans les tribunes, tous retenaient leur souffle. Certains avaient commencé à s'indigner de cette injustice, surtout quand cela concernait les Écuries Sappheiros. Pourtant, ils s'étaient vite tus. Visiblement, leur représentant savait se défendre ou en tout cas, esquiver. Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon ne la quittaient pas des yeux, de même que le régent et le groupe de Jedi dans le balcon royal.

Elle vit la massue arriver droit sur elle et se laissa brusquement glisser sur le côté. Un cri retentit dans les tribunes. Une main sur le pommeau de la selle lui permit de se repositionner. Les spectateurs comprirent alors qu'elle en avait fait exprès. Le Zabrak laissa éclata un rire démoniaque avant de la voir revenir en selle. Tous sentirent un frisson de panique les parcourir en voyant la rage prendre possession de lui. Il fit tournoyer sa massue au dessus de lui. La cavalière eut un sourire amusé. C'était sa perte. Alors qu'il levait sa massue dans une ultime attaque, elle précipita sa monture vers lui. Le Zabrak la vit disparaître soudainement de son champ de vision et bloqua son mouvement. Flanc à flanc, et pile à la bonne hauteur, elle attrapa la sangle de Rhode et le cavalier comprit alors ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle trancha habilement la sangle attachant la selle au zorka et son cavalier déséquilibré et désarçonné ne tarda pas rejoindre le sable chaud du désert. Rhode se retrouva tout d'un coup libre. Elle fit accélérer Junmey et enleva la bride du zorka, le laissant galoper à son aise. Ce dernier ralentît peu à peu, mais continua de suivre le troupeau.

"Tu es libre Rhode", murmura-t-elle sachant qu'il l'entendrait et comprendrait.

Brusquement, le zorka changea de direction et repartit au galop à travers le désert.

Des cris de joie se firent entendre dans les tribunes et l'équipe de secours dépêchée pour le Zabrak prit son temps pour partir, célébrant la victoire du numéro huit. Aaron poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan gardaient leur regard rivé sur la cavalière.

Le tant acclamé numéro huit se concentra à nouveau sur la course. Elle était bonne dernière, mais il restait bien deux heures encore et le peloton était très regroupé, le premier ne se trouvant qu'à une vingtaine de mètres devant. Tout était encore à jouer et le plus intéressant restait à venir.

Junmey accéléra l'air de rien et elle le laissa faire. Lui n'était pas bon dernier, il était premier ou rien. Une caresse sur son encolure lui apprit que sa cavalière lui laissait la main libre. Il allait donc lui prouver ce qu'il valait.

Devant eux, un couloir étroit entre les falaises se dessinait. C'était là la sortie du désert. Avant dernier à présent, ils s'engouffrèrent les uns à la suite des autres sur le sentier. Les deux falaises les encadrant ne laissaient pas de marge de manœuvre. Encore une fois, sa taille fut son avantage. Les autres concurrents ne pensaient pas à baisser les yeux en regardant autour d'eux. Les caméras volantes eurent du mal à les suivre dans le couloir et durent prendre un peu de recul pour ne pas se faire écraser. Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de là, débouchant sur une vaste plaine, Junmey était cinquième. Les concurrents maintenant dépassés hallucinèrent. Elle reprit le plein contrôle de sa monture. Les plaines verdoyantes étaient ce qu'il préférerait et ils devaient encore s'économiser pour la suite de la course.

Dans les tribunes, le numéro huit faisait maintenant partie des favoris. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle valait avant la course, mais à présent tous regrettaient de ne pas avoir parié sur elle.

Aaron, lui, n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont se déroulait cette course. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée et il restait encore deux heures. La petite fille dans ses bras ne semblaient pas partager son avis puisqu'elle ne cessait de crier des encouragements utilisant tous les mots de vocabulaire qu'elle connaissait à son jeune âge.

La cavalière maintint sa cinquième position et laissa les premiers prendre de l'avance. Le peloton s'éparpilla peu à peu. Derrière elle, elle sentait la peur monter un peu plus. C'était rarement bon signe et elle renforça sa vigilance.

Les plaines étaient la partie simple de la course. Elle durait à peu près une demi-heure, mais la suite allait se corser. Ils arriveraient dans les marécages d'Uranos et les Azmériens s'y aventuraient peu. Il fallait être près à lutter pour sa survie. À zorkas, ils passeraient certes plus vite, mais ils devraient absolument rester en bande. Elle n'était pas sûr que les concurrents des autres planètes aient la moindre idée de ce qui les attendait.

Comme elle le redoutait, le temps fila et ils virent bientôt se dessiner les imposants arbres des marécages d'Uranos. Ils rendaient l'endroit sombre et leurs branches tombantes donnaient l'impression de corps humanoïdes désarticulés. Elle vit un groupe se former non loin, les Azmériens à coup sûr. Soudain, le groupe ralentit. Elle se redressa quelque peu alors que le public dans les tribunes hurlaient leur mécontentement.

Mais oui bien sûr, ils arrivaient du côté nord. Le séisme d'il y a cinq ans avait fait des ravages par ici. Sentant le piège, Junmey releva l'encolure.

"Il y a un ravin et un seul pont", informa-t-elle, cherchant une solution.

Le pont était solide, ce n'était pas un problème. En revanche, il ne laisserait passer qu'un concurrent à la fois. Elle n'était venue qu'une seule fois par ici, mais avec les aptitudes de Junmey, elle avait peut-être un plan b. Alors que le peloton déviait vers le pont, elle suivit. Les zorkas devant durent s'arrêter, chacun bousculant les autres pour pouvoir passer après Harios, premier de la course. Il était en effet hors de question qu'ils passent à plus d'un sur le pont. Ils devaient attendre que l'autre ait traversé pour s'engager sinon le pont ne tiendrait pas. Pour le numéro huit, il était hors de question de jeter Junmey dans cette mêlée. Avec son gabarit, il ne ferait pas le poids.

Aussi, juste avant le pont où les premiers patientaient déjà, elle changea de trajectoire et accéléra.

"Tu peux le faire Junmey, je sais que tu peux !" s'écria la jeune fille, encourageant son zorka.

Cette fois-ci, elle le poussa à fond. Amateur de défis, sa monture comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Les autres cavaliers les virent doubler le nombre de ses foulées et une personne cria, mais c'était déjà trop tard. D'une impulsion spectaculaire, Junmey se retrouva survolant le vide. Dans les tribunes, les spectateurs hurlaient. Le ravin faisait plus d'une dizaine de mètres de long, le zorka n'arriverait jamais de l'autre côté. Il lui fallait des ailes pour réussir un exploit comme celui-ci. Dans le balcon de la Reine Mazicia Organa, les deux Jedi tentaient de rester maîtres de leur émotion. Avec la caméra, ils voyaient très bien le ravin et sa longueur. Quelques mètres en dessous, Aaron palissait à vue d'oeil. Plus jamais il ne la laisserait courir, plus jamais ! Dans ses bras, la petite fille devait être la seule à continuer d'encourager le numéro huit.

Pourtant, elle était confiante. Junmey avait bien abordé l'obstacle et s'étendait tout en longueur dans les airs. Il allait réussir, elle le savait. Surplombant le vide, elle voyait l'autre côté arriver rapidement et sut que ce serait bon. Elle prépara leur réception à l'aide de la Force, levant une main devant elle. Un vent violent venant d'en dessous les porta subitement et ils eurent l'impression de voler. Son voile s'envola dans la bourrasque, ne laissant que le fin voilage protégeant le bas de son visage de la poussière. Ses lunettes hermétiques restèrent fermement en place et sa queue de cheval vola dans son dos. Cela ne la déconcentra pas le moins du monde. Ils atterrirent sans soucis, un mètre après la fin du ravin et après quelques foulées de réadaptation, l'animal repartit de plus belle à la suite d'Harios. Le deuxième zorka venant juste de s'engager sur le pont, ils prirent sa place dans la course.

Dans les tribunes, il n'y eut plus un bruit. Qu'elle puisse réussir leur semblait impossible. Seule Mia, dans les bras d'Aaron, hurlait sa joie. Ce fut le présentateur qui traduisit leur pensée à tous.

"Il l'a fait, c'est... C'est une femme et elle l'a fait !"

Il devint alors extatique.

"Bon sang ! C'est une première dans l'histoire de cette course mes amis ! Du jamais vu ! Le numéro huit est à présent en deuxième position juste après Harios. Les Écuries Royales n'ont qu'à bien se tenir car qui arrêtera ce petit bout de femme à présent ?! Bon sang, mais ce zorka a des ailes !"

La foule fut déchaînée. Tous partageait l'avis de Joy, sauf peut-être Aaron qui maudissait la cavalière. Si elle ne mourrait pas pendant cette course, lui aurait certainement une attaque. Mia continuait d'applaudir et il lui enviait son innocence.

Quelques balcons plus hauts, Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan restaient sidérés, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Ils pouvaient sentir la Force l'entourer et la protéger. Obi-Wan surtout, se sentait étrange. Il détaillait la jeune fille et se dit qu'il avait eu raison. Elle était en effet très belle. Très jeune aussi, mais son regard déterminé compensait son possible manque d'expérience. Elle n'allait pas se laisser battre aussi facilement. Il continuait à penser qu'elle avait de grandes chances de gagner. Il ne voyait que le haut de son visage, le reste étant caché par le tissu servant à la protéger de la poussière. Cependant, ses traits semblaient fins et réguliers. Ses cheveux ébènes étaient noués en une queue de cheval haute et volaient derrière elle. Il la trouvait incroyable et ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de sa silhouette.

La jeune fille félicita sa monture et raccourcit ses rênes. Parmi les participants, l'atmosphère venait de changer. Tous les Azmériens avaient une oreillette et avaient le droit à des commentaires de leur entraineur s'ils avaient manqué l'action. En somme, ils l'avaient reconnue. Le représentant des Écuries Sappheiros. Jamais ils n'avaient pu penser qu'elle participerait. Depuis la mort des propriétaires, ils n'avaient plus entendu parlé de leur fille aînée. Auparavant, elle venait souvent aux Écuries Royales avec ses parents et ils savaient tous à quel point, elle était douée. Le cavalier d'Harios se redressa et vint se mettre à sa hauteur alors qu'ils entraient dans les marécages.

"Eh bien, eh bien. Qu'avons-nous là ?" questionna-t-il d'une voix taquine.

Il se débarrassa de son foulard et elle écarquilla les yeux. Le fier cavalier possédait une épaisse chevelure blonde nouée en une queue de cheval. Ses traits rieurs et sa mâchoire carrée lui suffirent amplement à le reconnaître.

"Léo ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu représentes les Écuries Royales ?!

\- Quoi ? Tu as l'air étonné. Tu en doutais ?"

Elle ne répondit pas. Avec toutes les choses qu'elle devait gérer, elle n'y avait juste pas pensé. Son ancien meilleur adversaire, concurrent actuel dans la course d'Azméra, cela promettait d'être intéressant. Ils se sourirent et se concentrèrent aussitôt. Il était hors de question de laisser l'autre gagner. Derrière eux, les participants suivaient au compte-gouttes.

La compétition se fit plus acharnée encore entre les deux premiers. Alors que le chemin se rétrécissait et les forçait à ralentir en raison des ornières présentes partout, ils ne cessaient de se dépasser l'un l'autre. Le numéro quatre en troisième position restait bien prudemment derrière. Il était hors de question qu'il soit embarqué dans leur rivalité. Il connaissait bien ces deux-là et à présent, il savait également que la victoire serait à coup sûr pour un d'eux. Il pariait sur la jeune fille. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était appelée princesse des zorkas.

Ladite princesse sentit un brusque changement d'atmosphère, de même que les zorkas. Harios fit un écart. Junmey, lui, resta bien en place, sa cavalière ayant anticipé.

Ils arrivaient au coeur du marécage et quelque chose les attendait. L'endroit paraissait pourtant désert. C'était une plaine boueuse entourée d'arbres étouffés par la végétation. Le soleil put passer à travers et ils virent une forme longiligne briller sur le sol, le chemin se trouvant juste derrière.

Junmey pila net, aussitôt imité par Harios. Pour les zorkas, la créature que se profilait devant eux était un véritable cauchemar. Le numéro quatre ralentit et resta protégé vers les arbres. Hors de question qu'il se jette dans le gueule du serwol. La bête se redressa soudainement. D'une dizaine de mètres de haut, elle les surplombait sans soucis. Le serwol ouvrit une large gueule, découvrant ses dents acérées et une langue sifflotante. Elle ondula, faisant claquer le bout de son corps sur le sol. Ils furent éclaboussés de boue et Junmey recula, apeuré. Le numéro huit se redressa et toisa le monstre. Il lui faisait penser aux serpents qu'avait un jour ramené son père de voyage. Ce n'était pas son meilleur souvenir d'enfance et celui-ci était décidément beaucoup plus grand et effrayant.

"Tout va bien Junmey. Il ne te fera pas de mal", assura sa cavalière.

Elle caressa son encolure. Derrière eux, ils pouvaient entendre les autres concurrents arriver. Autant dire qu'aucun n'allait passer devant pour affronter le monstre. Elle inspira et fit avancer Junmey. Ce dernier cabra, poussant un hennissement qu'il espérait menaçant.

Dans les tribunes, Aaron n'osait plus regarder l'écran. Mia s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces. Cette fois, le serwol la terrifiait.

La créature focalisa son attention sur l'inconsciente et hérissa les plumes qui entouraient sa tête. Cela avait certainement pour but de lui faire peur et c'était bien inutile selon les participants.

" **Laisse-nous passer !** " s'exclama-t-elle dans une langue ancienne.

Seuls les Azmériens et un Maître Jedi déjà très ancien comprirent ce qu'elle voulait dire. Le serwol ondula de tout son corps, terminant par sa tête. Son hochement négatif leur indiqua qu'il ne comptait bien évidement pas les laisser passer.

" **Alors tu mourras.** "

À ses côtés, Léo ne savait pas s'il devait commencer à rire ou pleurer. Elle paraissait tellement sûre d'elle et il n'échapperait pas à son plan d'attaque. Elle se tourna vers lui et d'un regard, il comprit. De toute façon, si une personne pouvait réussir, c'était bien elle. Il dégaina son épée et la créature tourna sa gueule menaçante vers lui, le fixant de ses yeux rouges, immenses. Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos. Elle avait vraiment un instinct de leader, c'était le moins qu'il pouvait dire.

"Harios, ne bouge pas", ordonna la jeune fille avec un geste pour le zorka.

Elle inspira une nouvelle fois profondément pour calmer les battements de son coeur.

"Tu me fais confiance, Junmey. On peut le faire."

Cette fois-ci, le zorka était moins convaincu de leur succès. Pourtant, il ne recula pas et quand elle le lui demanda, passa au galop. Il fonça droit sur le monstre. Elle bénit sa petite taille et son agilité alors qu'elle détournait l'attention du serwol sur elle. Il ne résista et se lança tous crocs dehors sur sa proie. Junmey bondit dans les airs et passa par dessus l'animal. Ce dernier les suivait, tournant ainsi le dos à Harios et Léo. Le blond avait déjà sauté hors de selle et silencieusement, s'élança vers la créature. Elle ne l'entendit pas venir et sentit la lame froide entailler sa chair. Elle poussa un sinistre sifflement et se tourna avec rage vers l'attaquant. Préparé à la riposte, il esquiva et le serwol s'écrasa dans la boue. Il se redressa aussitôt et allait attaquer à nouveau quand une deuxième lame, plus petite s'enfonça bien plus profondément vers son coeur. Le bras guidant son poignard, elle était à califourchon sur le serwol, couverte de sang. La bête se secoua et elle fut désarçonnée. D'une pirouette improbable, elle atterrit sur ses pieds à côté de Léo. Le monstre, lui, resta bien debout, menaçant devant eux.

"Hey les chatons !" s'écria une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Le numéro quatre en avait profité pour passer devant et se trouvait déjà de l'autre côté. Leur surnom et son franc parlé les avait déjà mis sur la piste. Enlevant son voile, ils reconnurent Ruby, la fière cavalière de la ville d'Asia, voisine de Borealis. Sa chevelure flamboyante dansait sur ses épaules alors qu'elle s'éloignait en riant.

"On vous laisse régler votre petit problème d'écailles !"

Bien sûr, et c'était voulu, le serwol se lança bêtement à sa poursuite. Les deux autres attaquèrent au même moment. Il était temps d'en finir. Ils tranchèrent le monstre en deux endroits distincts proches du coeur et cette fois-ci, il tangua violemment avant de s'effondrer. Ce fut le signal pour Junmey et les autres cavaliers. Le premier se précipita vers sa cavalière qui après un signe de tête pour Léo, sauta sur son dos et le lança au galop. Les autres reprirent la course à sa suite. Harios qui n'avait pas bougé depuis l'ordre de la princesse des zorkas, laissa son cavalier se rapprocher et revint à lui à la première pression de mollets. Il détala aussi vite qu'il en avait envie depuis le début de cette confrontation. Il bondit par dessus le serwol et dépassa alors les autres concurrents qui avaient fait le tour, pour se retrouver encore derrière Junmey. Sa cavalière sourit en sentant Harios sur ses talons. Avec Ruby toujours en vue, la course pouvait reprendre.

Le public prit quelques secondes à nouveau pour réaliser. Tous avaient retenu leur souffle en attendant la fin du combat. Si Mia applaudit et oublia bientôt l'incident, Aaron serrait les dents et tentait de garder son calme. Il allait bientôt venir la chercher lui-même. Oh c'était décidé ! Après cette course, il ne la laisserait plus jamais sortir des écuries !

Obi-Wan soupira de soulagement alors que Qui-Gon restait concentré sur la course. Après le saut spectaculaire au dessus du ravin, il n'avait étrangement pas douté de ses capacités à battre le serwol. Il fallait qu'il parle à Maître Yoda après cette course.

La jeune fille, à présent penchée sur l'encolure du zorka, le félicitait chaudement.

"Tu as été exemplaire Junmey, et nous pouvons encore gagner la course."

Cela le motiva d'autant plus et il allongea ses foulées alors que la luminosité augmentait progressivement. Juste derrière Ruby et son zorka Drake, ils sortirent enfin des marécages et se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le désert brulant. Drake galopait puissamment en tête. D'une couleur marron cuivré, il était parfaitement assorti à sa cavalière. Sa crinière folle reflétait le soleil alors que, dans son élément, Drake prenait de l'avance. Junmey sentit un vent plus frais lui parvenir et accéléra un peu. Sur ses traces, Harios ne se laissa pas distancer. La nage et la confrontation avec le serwol avaient fatigué le zorka plus qu'il n'y paraissait, mais il était hors de question de perdre. Les autres, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, sortirent enfin des marécages. Ils avaient tous bien profité de leur pause forcée et récupéraient peu à peu leur retard. Ils n'avaient pas signé pour toutes ces péripéties en s'inscrivant à la course, mais cela ne la rendait que plus intéressante.

Le public était en délire et Joy Kalek dut augmenter le son de son micro pour parvenir à se faire entendre. Ils changeaient à chaque édition le lieu de la course. La reine le choisissait personnellement, mais avec sa mort récente, cette tâche avait incombé aux autres organisateurs et ils comprenaient à présent le pourquoi de son implication personnelle. Ils n'avaient pas vérifié en personne chaque parcelle de la course comme le faisait la reine, préparant en avance la venue des cavaliers. Ils n'avaient fait que quelques portions et bien escortés. Heureusement, les participants semblaient bien dégourdis.

Aux côtés d'Angel Menlor, Maître Yoda ne quittait pas des yeux le numéro huit. Leur écran suivait d'ailleurs sa caméra personnelle. Il avait déjà rencontré les parents de la jeune fille. Comme la plupart des Azmériens, ils vivaient très longtemps. Âgés de cinq cents ans déjà, il avait reconnu la présence de la Force chez eux, mais il était convaincu maintenant que leur fille les dépassait de loin. Elle était extrêmement douée et ne semblait pas avoir attendu d'entraînement Jedi pour apprendre à la maitriser. En même temps, si son quotidien ressemblait à cette course, il comprenait pourquoi.

Angel était entièrement focalisé sur elle. Il la connaissait du temps où elle venait au palais avec ses parents. Elle était déjà très douée avec les zorkas, mais jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé dans cette course. Survoltée à zorka, elle se montrait très calme et raisonnée en temps normal. Elle ne semblait pas chercher l'adrénaline et le défi. Peut-être s'était-il trompé ?

Ledit numéro huit sourit alors que le sable était peu à peu remplacé par l'herbe tendre de la prairie d'Ardras. Ils allaient bientôt faire la traversée de la capitale. Immense, au bord des falaises qui surplombaient l'océan, elle se dressait déjà à l'horizon. Il ne resterait bientôt plus qu'une heure de course. Il n'était pas temps de trainer. Junmey sentit son envie et amplifia ses foulées. Les grandes habitations blanches de la capitale se rapprochaient à toute vitesse et le palais dans le fond semblait étinceler de mille feux sous le soleil d'été. Borealis apparaissait ainsi comme une superbe capitale assez classique. Cette pensée fit sourire la jeune fille.

Déjà, le soleil préparait sa descente. Elle se redressa et huma l'odeur de l'herbe fraiche. C'était d'ailleurs un véritable plaisir qu'elle reste aussi verte malgré la chaleur. Ils devaient ça aux éléals qui, n'aimant pas la chaleur et l'herbe sèche, profitaient des nombreux ruisseaux et rivières alentours pour arroser abondamment les prairies. Avec leur grande trompe, ils envoyaient l'eau au dessus de leur tête pour se rafraîchir.

Ruby ralentit quelque peu devant. Il y avait encore une grande étendue d'eau à passer et faire le tour prendrait trop de temps. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas revu Crow depuis son arrêt net devant la première oasis.

Drake s'enfonça bien à contre-coeur dans l'eau tiède. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il détestait, c'était l'eau. Néanmoins, il obéit à sa cavalière. Lui aussi voulait gagner. Derrière elle, Junmey sauta dans l'eau, prenant la tête instantanément, suivi de près par Harios. Le zorka doré n'appréciait pas plus que cela, mais ce n'était pas cela qui le ralentirait. Junmey, lui, n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait suivi l'ordre de sa cavalière. Elle s'agrippa à sa crinière et profita de cette traversée pour boire et rincer son visage taché de sang. De longues mèches de cheveux s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval et elle les dénoua. L'eau les plaqua en arrière, libérant son visage. Elle releva ses lunettes trempées avec pour projet de les remettre une fois sur la terre ferme.

Borealis était plus proche que jamais. Les portes de la cité se dessinaient dans le soleil couchant, éblouissant les concurrents. Junmey sortit de l'eau et s'ébroua avant de repartir au galop. Elle rajusta ses lunettes pour se protéger du soleil et reprit ses rênes. Les maisons de terre cuite semblaient danser devant ses yeux comme des mirages. Elle entra dans la capitale, acclamée de tous les habitants qui n'avaient pas choisi de regarder la course des tribunes officielles. En vérité, ils longeaient les remparts intérieurs de la ville et ne passaient pas par le centre même.

Sitôt hors de la ville, après les portes du sud, il faudrait remonter vers le nord, mais ils auraient le temps d'apercevoir les Écuries Sappheiros sur la colline d'en face. Cette idée les fit accélérer et Harios, maintenant deuxième, eut du mal à se maintenir à leur niveau. Le numéro neuf en profita pour le dépasser. Il montait un zorka un peu plus petit que celui de Léo. Il était également plus endurant et c'était son avantage. Son cavalier venait de la planète Corellia et en digne représentant, il comptait au moins arriver dans les trois premiers. Derrière eux, un puissant hennissement retentit. C'était Drake qui, lui, voulait arriver premier. Il les dépassa comme une flèche dans les petites rues étroites. Son museau crachait de la fumée à présent, obscurcissant le chemin. Les yeux fous, il visait Junmey quelques mètres devant. Cela ne semblait pas les déconcentrer.

Le zorka sortit enfin de la ville et pendant quelques secondes, aperçut les imposantes Écuries Sappheiros. Dans le soleil couchant, ils n'avaient maintenant qu'un objectif : vite gagner cette course et rentrer à la maison. Il accéléra et dépassa à nouveau Drake. Un hennissement lointain leur parvint et Junmey répondit aussitôt.

"Allez mon tout beau, gagnons cette course maintenant", souffla-t-elle en grattant son encolure.

C'était la dernière ligne droite. Avec Drake et Ruby sur les talons, ils allaient leur montrer ce qu'ils avaient dans le ventre. Junmey allongea ses foulées et un soupir de rage leur parvint. Drake était mauvais joueur et il n'allait pas apprécier la blague. Junmey continua d'accélérer, encouragé par sa cavalière. Cette fois-ci, elle ne le retiendrait pas. L'eau les avait un peu revitalisés et avait été bienvenue au final. Elle avait apaisé leurs muscles douloureux. Les tribunes se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Harios parvint dans un ultime effort à dépasser le numéro neuf et se retrouva en troisième position derrière un Drake fou de colère. Ruby tentait de le calmer au mieux, cela ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer.

L'herbe redevint sable tandis que la ligne d'arrivée se rapprochait. Junmey continuait de prendre de l'avance. Le zorka était lancé et plus rien ne l'arrêterait. Dans les tribunes, les spectateurs étaient fous. Ils pouvaient à présent apercevoir la représentante des Écuries Sappheiros avec les jumelles. Le présentateur continuait de hurler dans son micro et les Maîtres Jedi restaient focalisés sur le numéro huit.

Ruby tentait de maintenir Drake. Le coléreux zorka ne pouvait pas se servir de ses pouvoirs, pas contre la princesse des zorkas. Elle l'avait compris en la voyant survoler le ravin, elle devait gagner. C'était écrit et dicté par la Force. Rien ne l'empêchait par contre de finir deuxième, mais si Drake ne se calmait pas, Harios finirait par les rattraper. Le zorka doré était à présent juste derrière eux et l'écart avec Junmey se creusait de plus en plus. Ruby raccourcit sa prise de rênes.

"Allez Drake, tu peux le faire. Plus vite. Plus vite ! rattrape-la !"

L'animal souffla bruyamment et allongea ses foulées. Harios suivit automatiquement. Il ne tint cependant pas l'allure et dut ralentir malgré les encouragements de Léo. Le numéro neuf les talonnait, il n'était pas temps d'abandonner.

Une vingtaine de mètres devant eux à présent, Junmey traçait son chemin jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée. Sa cavalière entendait déjà les cris des spectateurs. Elle savait que peu avait parié sur elle et donc qu'ils allaient être passablement déçus. Pourtant, elle fut accueillie comme une reine. Les "Houra" furent enflammés et sans interruption. Cela ne déconcentra pas le moins du monde le zorka qui n'entendait plus rien. Il n'y avait que le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles et la ligne d'arrivée à portée de sabots. Sans réaliser, le numéro huit passa la ligne d'arrivée première. Le zorka ralentit progressivement et effectuant un grand cercle pour se calmer alors que la foule descendait sur la piste acclamer les vainqueurs. Elle commença alors à se rendre compte de la situation. Ils venaient de gagner la course de zorkas la plus réputée de la galaxie. C'était improbable, inimaginable et pourtant, ils étaient là. Relâchant les rênes, elle leva un bras en signe de victoire et Junmey se cabra. Lui avait parfaitement réalisé. Il fut ravi des caresses et nombreuses félicitations de sa cavalière. C'était bien tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Dans le balcon royal, Maître Yoda s'approcha alors d'Angel Menlor.

"Réglé votre problème est, mon ami," déclara le Maître Jedi, les mains dans son dos.

Angel acquiesça silencieusement sans quitter des yeux la gagnante de la course.

Ruby et Drake arrivèrent deuxième, suivis de très près par Harios et Léo, et quelques mètres plus loin, le représentant de Corellia.

Aaron fut le premier à atteindre sa protégée. Posant Mia au sol, il souleva littéralement la jeune fille de sa selle et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Elle éclata de rire et se fit entrainer dans un câlin d'ours comme elle avait pris l'habitude de les appeler.

"Tu as gagné !" répétait-il comme s'il essayait encore de s'en convaincre.

Il avait eu tellement peur pendant toute la durée de la course que la tenir vivante dans ses bras était déjà une victoire pour lui. Mia trépignait d'impatience à ses pieds. Elle sauta dans ses bras sitôt la jeune fille reposée au sol. Aaron en profita pour féliciter alors Junmey.

"G'ande soeu' ! s'écria la petite alors qu'elles s'étreignaient.

\- Oh je suis tellement contente de te voir Mia. Tu n'as pas eu trop peur ?"

La petite fit non de la tête et resta agrippée à elle. Bientôt, elles se retrouvèrent noyée dans la foule. Aaron intervint alors. Il attrapa la jeune fille et la hissa sur son épaule, la faisait ainsi surplomber la foule. Cela créa une véritable ovation générale.

"Heaven serait très fier de toi", déclara Aaron, sachant à quoi elle pensait.

\- Quand mon frère arrêtera de courir la galaxie et viendra lui-même m'offrir ses compliments, je les accepterai, répondit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Cela rasséréna l'Azmérien. Eléonore adorait son frère et ils étaient d'ailleurs très proches, mais cela n'empêchait pas Heaven de partir aussi souvent que possible explorer la galaxie. Dès qu'il avait été assez âgé pour le faire, sa soif d'aventures et de découvertes l'avait appelé vers d'autres planètes. Eléonore ne l'en blâmait pas. Elle comprenait et même si elle avait aussi envie de voyager, elle avait décidé de reprendre le ranch de ses parents, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. De plus, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, elle estimait pour l'instant devoir rester sur Azméra. Son intuition lui disait que quelque chose d'important allait se produire. C'était cette même intuition qui l'avait fait s'inscrire à la course.

Assise sur l'épaule d'Aaron, elle put voir Léo essayer de se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Il réussit finalement à parvenir jusqu'à elle et la félicita chaudement, de même que Ruby. Drake en revanche quitta aussitôt la piste, hennissant de mécontentement.

"Oh, il finira par se calmer", signifia sa cavalière en haussant les épaules.

Cela fit rire Léo et ils partirent dans un fou rire. Les derniers participants étant arrivés, la course était enfin terminée et ils pouvaient maintenant se détendre. Ce répit fut cependant de courte durée. Après les félicitations et derniers commentaires de Joy Kalek, le micro fut repris par Angel Menlor. Il invita les trois premiers vainqueurs à venir le voir pour les féliciter personnellement et leur remettre leur prix dans le balcon royal. Ils pensaient prendre soin des zorkas avant toutes choses, mais les palefreniers les emmenaient déjà vers les écuries. Eux furent rapidement escortés jusqu'au balcon royal.

Bien que fier, le régent leur sembla ailleurs. Avec la mort de la reine, il avait certes d'autres préoccupations, mais qu'il le montre à ce point ne lui ressemblait pas. La cérémonie de remise des prix fut rapide. Entourés des hauts dirigeants de planètes présents, puis de tous les participants à la course, les vainqueurs furent photographiés sous tous leurs angles. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient à visages découverts. Ils convinrent en riant que la première chose qu'ils feraient sitôt cette cérémonie finie, serait de prendre une bonne douche. Ils l'avaient amplement méritée. Si leur visage n'était plus taché de sang grâce à leur baignade dans l'étendue d'eau avant la capitale, ils restaient couverts de poussière et dans un état pitoyable. Souvent en tête à la fin, la grande gagnante avait eu l'avantage de ne pas se prendre les nuées de poussière que les zorkas soulevaient sur leur passage. Elle était de ce fait, un peu plus présentable et cela malgré ses vêtements rougis de sang. Ses cheveux libres avaient eu le temps de sécher et de retrouver leur aspect habituel. Elle arborait donc de grandes boucles noires et ses lunettes, qu'elle avait relevées en arrivant, les maintenaient en arrière.

Son voeu ne fut cependant pas exaucé. Alors que les autres quittaient la pièce pour aller se préparer, c'est-à-dire prendre une douche, pour la grande fête du soir, Angel Menlor la retint un moment.

"Je souhaiterais vous parler."

Elle opina, ne pouvant refuser de toute façon. Le balcon ne contenait à présent que quelques Jedi, le régent et ses gardes. Quelques Azmériens qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant des membres du Conseil d'Azméra entrèrent à leur tour. Ils furent suivis par les Jedi disséminés dans les autres balcons. Elle ne faisait cependant plus attention à tout cela. Seul Aaron, toujours avec Mia dans ses bras, guettait continuellement les alentours.

Obi-Wan entra derrière son maître et retint son souffle en la voyant au milieu de la pièce, entourée de tous.

"Conseiller Hayden, Conseiller Elijam, Conseiller Kian, salua le régent. Vous avez fait plus vite que je ne le pensais, déclara-t-il ne cachant pas sa surprise.

Les conseillers restaient voilés bien sûr, tout comme le régent et tous les Azmériens présents excepté Aaron, Mia et sa grande soeur. La mort toute récente de la reine n'avait pas permis aux conseillers de s'absenter et donc de suivre la course en direct.

Hayden Roda prit la parole au nom des autres membres du Conseil d'Azméra.

"La Force nous a parlé Angel", commença-t-il d'une voix claire et forte.

Il s'assura ainsi d'avoir l'attention de la dizaine de Jedi présents.

"Nous ne sommes certainement pas les seuls à l'avoir ressenti. Nous avons trouvé notre nouvelle reine", fit alors Hayden avec conviction.

Il laissa passer quelques instants. Bien sûr, tous avaient éprouvé l'appel de la Force. Ils n'auraient pas employé le verbe "parler" en revanche, mais il était évident que les trois Azmériens et Maître Yoda comprenaient ce que cela signifiait. Il était impossible de dire ce qu'en pensait le régent, son visage étant caché. Par contre, son silence était assez éloquent. Aaron, quant à lui, affichait à présent un visage choqué et surpris.

Obi-Wan en profita pour tenter de trouver l'information qu'il cherchait depuis la fin de la course déjà. L'écran holographique du fond de la pièce repassait en boucle l'arrivée de la jeune fille et sa remise du premier prix. Ses yeux se posèrent un moment dessus et il lui donna bientôt la réponse qu'il cherchait.

"Éléonore Sappheiros", murmura-t-il.

Il se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé à haute voix. Tous s'étaient tournés vers lui, mais l'unique chose qu'il voyait c'était ses yeux émeraudes posés sur lui. Ils l'observaient avec curiosité, comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt.

"Vous êtes sûr Hayden ?" questionna le régent qui sortait de son silence.

Les trois conseillers hochèrent la tête.

"Je l'ai senti aussi alors je ne peux que vous approuver."

C'était en effet ce qu'ils avaient déduit avec Maître Yoda. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et repoussa sa capuche plongeant ses yeux mordorés dans ceux de la future reine. Elle comprit tout à cet instant et un torrent de sentiments contraires l'envahit : la peur, la fierté, le poids de la responsabilité, celui du peuple qui la suivrait, le courage, l'angoisse, la Force. C'était elle qui lui avait donné cette mission et ce fut elle qui lui redonna son calme. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, un étrange sentiment de sérénité s'empara d'elle. Depuis la création d'Azméra, la Force choisissait les futurs souverains de leur planète. Aujourd'hui, la Force avait choisi à nouveau. Elle serait reine.

Angel sourit en voyant ses yeux retrouver la détermination qu'il avait vu pendant la course. Il posa une main sur son épaule et s'apaisa. Lui avait réussi sa mission, enfin.

"Vous serez la Reine Saphira. Puissiez-vous régner avec sagesse et générosité."

Il s'inclina devant la future reine.

Aaron retenait comme il pouvait la vague de panique qui déferlait en lui. Mia qui ressentait son trouble, se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras. Lui qui voulait l'enfermer dans les écuries pour ne plus jamais la libérer. Lui qui essayait de la protéger depuis si longtemps ! Lui qui avait promis à ses parents sur leur lit de mort qu'il prendrait soin de leurs filles !

Une main attrapa la sienne et son regard croisa celui d'Eléonore, au plutôt, ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens. Il trouva alors le réconfort dont il avait besoin et les mots rassurants qu'il attendait. La Force qu'elle lui communiquait apaisa ses craintes et il respira à nouveau. Il ne pouvait rien, personne ne pouvait rien faire. Elle avait été choisie et c'était ainsi. Alors, il réitéra sa vieille promesse : toujours, il continuerait de veiller sur elle.

Maître Yoda s'avança alors vers Eléonore et la salua.

"Future Reine Saphira, un honneur de vous rencontrer c'est.

\- Merci Maître Yoda. C'est également un grand honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer enfin."

Elle croisa son regard et lui sourit. Le Jedi avait connu ses parents et ils l'estimaient beaucoup, il en serait de même pour elle. Ce fut le signal et chacun vint saluer la future reine. Elle eut le droit au nom de chacun des membres de la garde, des conseillers, des Jedi, mais le dernier fut celui qui lui importait vraiment. Il gardait une attitude neutre et elle tenta de faire de même. Cependant, lorsqu'elle plongea à nouveau son regard dans ses yeux bleus, tout s'effaça autour d'eux. C'était une étrange sensation que d'avoir l'impression d'être seul au monde dans une pièce remplie de politiciens et de Jedi. Il s'inclina finalement et ouvrit la bouche.

"Je suis Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan et enchanté de vous rencontrer future Reine Saphira."

Il la vit ouvrir de grands yeux.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi", répéta-t-elle de bout des lèvres.

Personne n'avait dû entendre son murmure, mais lui le perçut sans mal. Son nom et sa voix. Elle était chaude et claire. Il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier, de cela, il en était certain.

* * *

 **Sept ans plus tard**

 **À bord d'un croiseur de la République**

 **En chemin pour Naboo**

* * *

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et reprit son souffle. Repoussant la couverture, Obi-Wan s'assit dans sa couchette. Il porta une main à son front, le temps de se calmer.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de cette journée si spéciale. Des fois, il croyait justement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. C'était cependant la réalité. Après la soirée en l'honneur des vainqueurs, les Jedi ayant accompli leur mission étaient retournés sur Coruscant. Il savait par Maître Qui-Gon que Maître Yoda avait assisté au couronnement de la Reine Saphira, mais avec la politique d'Azméra, il n'avait eu aucune autre nouvelle. Il ne l'avait plus jamais revue, ne lui avait plus jamais reparlé. La première année, les rêves de ce genre avaient été nombreux, devenant de plus en plus rares avec le temps. Il avait repoussé cet événement loin dans sa mémoire et l'avait presque oublié. Maintenant, il avait l'impression que c'était hier et même les yeux clos, il revoyait les deux émeraudes le dévisager. Il l'avait admis depuis le temps, oui, il avait eu un sérieux coup de coeur pour la jeune fille. Heureusement sa raison lui dictait que c'était tout à fait normal. Ce qu'elle avait fait cette journée avait impressionné tout le monde alors un adolescent comme lui à cette époque avait forcément succombé. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi, pourquoi ce rêve maintenant ? Après toutes ces années...

Un grésillement le ramena au présent. Il prit son comlink.

"Obi-Wan ? Nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver.

\- J'arrive Maître", répondit aussitôt le Padawan.

Le jeune homme rejoignit Qui-Gon dans le cockpit du vaisseau. Enchaîner les missions était décidément épuisant.

La flotte de la Fédération du Commerce était en effet en vue. Qui-Gon lui fit un signe auquel Obi-Wan répondit d'un hochement de tête. Ils étaient prêts pour leur mission.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Blocus de la Fédération

**Titre : L'alliance de Naboo**

 **Genre : Romance/Aventure**

 **Rating : Tout public. (K)**

 **Personnages : Ceux de La menace fantôme**

 **Résumé : En 39 av. BY, Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan sont envoyés en mission sur Azméra, une planète voisine de Naboo. Là-bas, ils y rencontrent la future reine des Azmériens. Sept ans plus tard, le Chancelier Suprême les envoie régler un différend entre Naboo et la Fédération du Commerce. Sur Naboo, leur route croise une nouvelle fois celle des Azmériens et c'est ensemble qu'ils se retrouvent obligés de fuir. Ils sont alors loin de se douter de ce qui les attend.**

 **Disclamer : Star Wars ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Spoiler : Stars Wars film 1**

 **Note :**

 **Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour ce petit retard, je n'ai plus l'habitude d'avoir à poster un chapitre toutes les semaines. J'y pen** **serai vendredi prochain. Merci à ma bêta-lectrice Anel. Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews (enfin, une review...) :**

 **Ange** : Coucou Ange. Merci pour ta review. Alors pour la reine d'Alderaan, nous sommes en 39 av. BY à ce moment-là et la reine d'Alderaan est alors la Reine Mazicia Organa (avant 22 ). En effet de 22 av. BY à 0 av. BY, la reine est Breha Organa. Sans trop regarder c'est le nom que je voulais mettre également, mais après quelques recherches, j'ai du changer. J'espère que cela t'a éclairée. Pour la planète, je ne suis peut-être pas claire. Ma bêta-lectrice n'a pas eu de soucis, mais elle me connaît bien. Tu en apprendras de toute façon plus dans la suite. Merci encore pour ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira. À bientôt !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le blocus de la Fédération du Commerce**

* * *

 **Azméra**

 **La capitale, Borealis**

 **À l'intérieur du Palais Royal**

* * *

Ce matin-là, Aaron eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'aimait pas cette mission. Il comprenait son but, son intérêt, son importance, mais non décidément il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de quitter Azméra.

"Aaron ? Tout est prêt ?" questionna une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années.

Il se tourna vers elle, son sac à la main. Eléonore venait de pénétrer dans la grande entrée de sa suite. Vêtue d'une tenue de suivante classique, ses cheveux tressés, nul doute qu'elle était prête et impatiente de partir. Il grimaça face à ses vêtements, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Oui, allons-y", souffla le blond.

Trois suivantes attendaient dans le couloir. Ensemble, ils gagnèrent la plateforme de décollage et embarquèrent dans un Condor 3000. Il s'agissait de leur dernier modèle de vaisseau. Rapide et discret, il était d'un doré métallique reflétant le soleil et leur permettrait de passer inaperçus.

Aaron démarra le vaisseau et les ailes rétractables s'étirèrent. Eléonore déposa les affaires dans la première cabine et le rejoignit dans le cockpit.

"Eléonore ?" appela Lyra en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle se tourna vers la suivante.

"Oui, Lyra. J'arrive tout de suite", signifia-t-elle.

Elle aida Aaron à régler les derniers paramètres et rejoignit les trois jeunes femmes dans la salle principale du vaisseau. Ces-dernières attendirent patiemment les explications de leur reine.

Assise sur la banquette de la table, une des suivantes caressait distraitement l'animal sur ses genoux.

"Moon ?! fit Eléonore. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

La minuscule renarde poussa un petit glapissement de satisfaction et sauta sur la table. Assez petite pour tenir dans une main, Moon était une renarde du désert. Son pelage était blanc et le bout de ses pattes d'un rouge foncé. Sur sa poitrine se trouvait un étrange symbole cuivré. Il représentait une flamme entouré d'un cercle de même couleur. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur ses hanches et prit un faux air sévère.

"Eh bien, petite coquine, je croyais que tu devais rester sur Azméra et veiller sur Mia."

La renarde baissa ses oreilles et sa maîtresse se laissa attendrir aussitôt. Elle récupéra la renarde qui se blottit dans ses bras.

"Nous allons sur Naboo, enchaîna Eléonore dans un souffle. Ils sont sous l'emprise d'un blocus de la Fédération du Commerce. Nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe, mais le conseil a un mauvais pressentiment. De par notre alliance récente avec cette planète, nous nous devons d'intervenir."

Un petit cri étouffé l'interrompit.

"Cela pourrait être dangereux, Eléonore, fit la dénommée Ambre dans un effort pour garder sa voix basse.

Elles jetèrent toutes les trois un coup d'œil au couloir menant au cockpit.

"Oui, et Aaron est au courant", signifia alors la brune.

Elles se rassérénèrent. Affronter une des colères d'Aaron était bien la dernière chose qu'elles voulaient. Ce constat fit sourire Eléonore. Elle était malheureusement d'accord avec ses suivantes.

"Je vais reprendre le plan habituel et me faire passer pour l'envoyée de la reine après de la Reine Amidala. Ce sera moins dangereux ainsi. La Fédération du Commerce n'a jamais agi comme cela, j'ai donc espoir que ce ne soit qu'un malentendu."

Elle soupira et les trois femmes comprirent qu'il ne s'agissait bien que d'un espoir.

"Nous devrons être discrètes et prêtes à combattre. Nous ne savons pas ce que nous allons trouver là-bas. Pour plus de sécurité, nous poserons le vaisseau dans la forêt.

\- Vous n'avez pas pu contacter la Reine Amidala ? s'étonna Lyra de sa petite voix frêle.

\- Trop succinctement pour comprendre ce qui se passe vraiment. Les communications ont été coupées ce qui n'est pas bon signe."

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, comprenant l'ampleur de la situation.

"Je compte sur vous les filles, mais on ne fait pas de vagues", rappela leur souveraine.

Elles acquiescèrent avec sérieux.

"Toi aussi Moon", mit en garde sa maîtresse.

La petite renarde hocha la tête. Eléonore n'était pas trop inquiète, tous savaient se défendre ici. Elle priait pour que la situation soit moins grave que ce que son instinct lui disait.

"Préparez-vous, nous n'allons pas tarder à atterrir. Notre but sera de rejoindre le palais royal le plus rapidement possible. Nous devons passer inaperçu. Dans notre dernier essai de communication, la Reine Amidala a certainement compris que nous tenterons quelque chose, mais restez prudentes. Il est peut-être trop tard."

Sur ces mots, elle retourna dans le cockpit. Aaron gérait parfaitement le pilotage. Elle s'assit sur le siège du co-pilote et croisa les bras, anxieuse. Dans une volonté de méditation, elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se détendre mais c'était peine perdue. Quitter Azméra était déjà une situation trop inhabituelle pour qu'elle y parvienne.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, excédée de n'arriver à rien, Naboo était en vue. Malheureusement, la lignée de vaisseaux leur prouvait que la Fédération du Commerce était là également.

"Essaye de te poser dans une forêt non loin de Theed."

Il opina et activa le bouclier et le brouilleur de radars alors qu'ils s'approchaient du blocus de la Fédération. Ils passèrent à travers en quelques minutes seulement. Avec un appareil aussi petit que le leur et aussi performant, cela n'avait pas été un problème.

Dans le ciel de Naboo, ils purent bientôt entrapercevoir un éclair doré passer au-dessus de Theed et disparaître au loin. Cela ne dura que le temps d'un battement de cils et déjà, le vaisseau atterrissait dans la forêt.

Le petit groupe sortit sans tarder. Ils avaient enfilé des tenues plus appropriées après avoir aperçu plusieurs des vaisseaux de la Fédération amorcer leur descente vers Naboo. Nul doute que la situation allait changer bientôt. Eléonore avait alors enfilé un pantalon marron élastique ainsi que des bottes résistantes de même couleur. Par-dessus, elle portait une tunique beige à manches courtes serrée à la taille et arrivant mi-cuisses. Un voile ainsi qu'une cape passe-partout et ses armes soigneusement dissimulées complétaient sa tenue. Ses suivantes et Aaron portaient une tenue similaire. Un grand bruit et un vent violent leur apprit que les vaisseaux de la Fédération étaient à présent sur Naboo et non loin d'eux. Eléonore leur fit un signe de la main et ils la suivirent sans traîner.

* * *

 **Quelques kilomètres plus loin**

 **Au même moment**

 **Non loin d'une forêt de Naboo**

* * *

Obi-Wan s'échappa discrètement du vaisseau de la Fédération du Commerce où il s'était glissé. Il faussa compagnie à l'armée de droïdes fraîchement débarquée et se dirigea vers la forêt. Malheureusement, les droïdes semblaient avoir été prévenus de leur présence. Ils s'agitèrent soudainement et mirent en marche les énormes transporteurs de troupes. Le Padawan atteignit la forêt à temps, mais cela ne sembla pas arrêter les immenses machines qui défoncèrent les arbres. Elles le rattrapaient bien trop vite. Il accéléra. Devant lui, les animaux détalaient dans tous les sens, affolés par les menaçantes machines. Parmi les nombreuses espèces d'oiseaux, il reconnut des kaadus, des numas, motts et félins en tous genres. Conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas leur échapper, il se jeta au sol et sentit le souffle chaud des MTT passer au-dessus de lui. Le calme revint ensuite. Il se releva à bout de souffle et épousseta sa tenue. Il venait d'avoir un étrange pressentiment. Encore un. Comme s'il venait de se passer quelque chose d'important. Cela venait peut-être de Theed ?

Il reprit sa course, se fiant à sa Force pour retrouver son maître. Qui-Gon n'était pas loin. Lui aussi venait certainement d'échapper aux engins de la Fédération. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, son instinct de Jedi s'alarma et il sauta sur le côté. Un tir le loupa de quelques mètres. Repérant Qui-Gon un peu plus loin, un des deux droïdes tira dans sa direction et le Jedi para facilement, renvoyant son tir à l'envoyeur. Son compagnon subit le même sort. Obi-Wan rejoignit son maître et avisa l'étrange créature à ses côtés.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

\- Un autochtone. Partons, avant que d'autres droïdes ne viennent."

Les deux Jedi se remirent aussitôt à courir, suivit péniblement par l'indigène.

"D'aut' ? D'aut' vous dire ?!" s'écria l'étrange créature.

Ils ne répondirent pas, poursuivant leur chemin.

"Excuser, reprit le dénommé Jar Jar Binks, mais plus sur endroit être Otoh Gunga. Za où Mesa grandi... Za ville sure."

Les deux Jedi s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le Gungan.

"Une ville ? répéta Qui-Gon alors que Jar Jar approuvait d'un hochement de tête. Peux-tu nous y emmener ?

\- Ahhh, Vouloir... une seconde... Non pas vouloir, corrigea rapidement le Gungan en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, faisant voler ses grandes oreilles.

\- Non ?! interrogea Qui-Gon en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Être embêtant, mais... Mesa peur, mesa banni. Mesa oublié le Boss vouloir choses terribles pour Mesa. Terribles choses si mesa retourner."

Les bruits des engins de la Fédération retentirent à nouveau dans toute la forêt, effrayant un peu plus Jar Jar Binks. Les deux Jedi virent là leur chance.

"Tu entends ?" reprit Qui-Gon.

Il acquiesça craintivement.

"Ce sont des milliers de terribles choses qui se dirigent par ici... continua le maître Jedi.

\- Si elles nous trouvent, elles vont nous écraser, nous hacher menus et balancer nos restes aux oubliettes ! s'exclama Obi-Wan en entrant aussitôt dans le jeu de son mentor.

\- Ha… Missa voit ce que vous disez. C'est par là !" s'écria Jar Jar.

Il prit la tête du groupe et les mena vers les marais de Naboo et la fameuse cité Gungan.

* * *

 **Au même moment**

 **La capitale de Naboo, Theed**

 **À l'intérieur du Palais Royal**

* * *

Eléonore s'arrêta net. L'invasion commençait et ils avaient tout juste atteint l'intérieur du palais, en passant par les fenêtres. La reine ne fut pas compliquée à trouver. Debout, le regard perdu vers la ville, elle observait l'arrivée inopportune des droïdes de la Fédération du Commerce.

"Reine Amidala !" appela la jeune femme.

Padmé se tourna brusquement vers eux et resta immobile face au groupe inconnu qui s'avançait. La personne qui l'avait interpelée repoussa alors sa capuche et son voile. Elle reconnut Ellie, l'envoyée habituelle de la Reine Saphira d'Azméra. La jeune femme lui sourit avec confiance. Ellie était déjà venue trois fois visiter Naboo et préparer l'accord entre les deux planètes pour sa reine. Elle était de très bonne compagnie et de sages conseils.

"Nous n'arrivions pas à vous joindre, Votre Majesté. La reine m'a envoyée ici pour évaluer la situation.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir Ellie, les choses sont au plus mal", répondit la jeune dirigeante de Naboo.

Eléonore resta un temps silencieuse. La reine souffrait visiblement beaucoup des événements en cours. Naboo était une planète pacifique et ils n'étaient aucunement préparés pour ce genre de cas. Elle prit doucement sa main dans la sienne.

"Ne perdez pas espoir, Majesté. Nous allons contacter Azméra dès que possible. Nous avons un accord, notre peuple se battra s'il le faut", assura la jeune femme.

Cela sembla rendre la Reine Amidala encore plus triste alors.

"Non, j'apprécie votre soutien, mais je ne cautionnerai pas une guerre. Voyons ce que le Vice-roi de la Fédération du Commerce attend vraiment de Naboo avant toute chose."

Eléonore plongea son regard dans celui de Padmé. S'il y avait bien une qualité qui les unissait toutes les deux, c'était leur détermination, et elle admirait cela. Aussi, elle hocha la tête. La reine lui sourit.

"Merci d'être venus. Allons-nous préparer."

Ils se rendirent ensemble vers la salle du trône. Padmé avait encore plusieurs missions à accomplir avant l'arrivée des envahisseurs au palais.

"Eléonore", appela discrètement Aaron alors qu'ils attendaient non loin du reste de la cour de la reine. Se tournant vers lui, elle l'interrogea du regard.

"Nous n'allons pas rester ici à attendre qu'ils nous capturent, c'est insensé", chuchota l'Azmérien.

Elle se rapprocha de lui dans le but de rester discrète.

"Soit nous nous battons, soit nous fuyons, résuma-t-elle en le toisant d'un regard strict. Dans le premier cas, nous nous ferions repousser par les droïdes. Tu les as vus aussi bien que moi. Ils ne sont pas forts ni très malins, mais extrêmement nombreux. Pire encore, nous déclencherions une guerre et tu sais comme moi ce qu'en pense la Reine Amidala.

\- Et la deuxième solution ?" questionna le blond, d'accord sur ce constat.

Il vit ses yeux se lever vers le ciel.

"Ce serait bien lâche de notre part de fuir maintenant. De plus, que ferions-nous, une fois sur Azméra ?

\- Nous réunissons nos troupes et repartons pour Naboo, dit aussitôt Aaron.

\- Ça s'appelle encore une fois faire la guerre, coupa Eléonore, mains sur les hanches, sans pour autant hausser la voix. Je ne suis pas chez moi. Je ne peux pas mettre ainsi en danger les habitants de cette planète en déclarant une guerre. Nous allons rester ici bien sagement. Si nous n'avons aucune intention de combattre, ils ne nous tueront pas. La Fédération du Commerce doit avoir un autre but en tête. Leur blocus ne rime à rien. Attendons d'en savoir plus."

Aaron grommela quelque chose, mais ne protesta pas. Il détestait quand elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Bien sûr, dans leur situation, il devait bien admettre qu'elle avait raison.

Le capitaine Panaka s'approcha d'eux.

"La Reine propose que vous preniez des vêtements de suivantes pour les femmes et de garde pour les hommes. Vous passerez ainsi inaperçus auprès de la Fédération.

\- Merci Capitaine, répondît Eléonore avec une autre idée en tête. Nous vous suivons."

Le reste se passa très vite. Moins d'une vingt minutes plus tard, les droïdes de la Fédération envahissaient le palais. Comme prévu, ils ne remarquèrent pas leur présence. Eléonore se retrouva aux côtés d'une des suivantes de la reine. Malgré la casquette qui cachait en partie son visage, elle la reconnut aussitôt. Amidala et elle avaient sympathisé lorsqu'elle était venue visiter Naboo pour mettre au point leur accord. La reine devait d'ailleurs normalement venir sur Azméra le mois prochain. Cela ne l'étonnait guère qu'elles aient les mêmes idées. En fin de compte, les deux jeunes femmes se ressemblaient assez.

Elle lui fit un discret clin d'oeil de connivence, la reine, déguisée en suivante, lui sourit à son tour.

Sio Bibble, le gouverneur de Naboo, prit la parole face au Vice-roi Nute de la Fédération du Commerce.

"Comment voulez-vous expliquer cette invasion au sénat ?

\- Naboo et la Fédération signeront un traité qui légitimera notre occupation de ces lieux. J'ai été assuré qu'il sera ratifié par le sénat", déclara l'air de rien le Vice-roi.

Eléonore retint un soupir. Étaient-ils naïfs à ce point ? Un traité ?! C'était de plus en plus ridicule. La fausse reine rétorqua aussitôt.

"Je ne coopérerai pas.

\- Maintenant, maintenant, Votre Altesse, reprit Nute d'un ton doucereux. Vous n'allez pas apprécier ce que nous réservons à votre peuple. Sous peu, sa douleur vous persuadera de considérer notre point de vue. Commandant. Allez-y.

\- Oui, Monsieur ! répondit le droïde Commandant. Menez-les au camp quatre", déclara-t-il à un second droïde.

Encerclés de droïdes de combat, ils furent escortés hors du palais. Eléonore réfléchissait à toute vitesse sur l'attitude à adopter. Ils ne pourraient rien faire une fois séquestrés. Cependant, ils étaient maintenant à l'extérieur et seulement sous la garde rapprochée de quelques droïdes. Le coin grouillait d'autres droïdes, mais il fallait tenter le coup. Les ayant capturés, le Vice-roi devait avoir relâché sa vigilance. Elle fit un signe de tête à Aaron et ce dernier sourit, prévenant les autres avec la même discrétion. Enfin sa reine prenait les choses en main. Ils mettraient leur plan en action dans un endroit moins en vue, cela allait de soi. Les Azmériens se tenaient prêts quand ils sentirent deux étranges présences. Elles n'étaient pas menaçantes, mais bien là, toutes proches. Eléonore regardait tout autour d'elle, cherchant la source, quand les deux hommes leur tombèrent littéralement dessus. C'était des Jedi à en juger par leurs sabres laser. Ils étaient accompagnés d'une créature inconnue et terriblement maladroite. Elle s'écrasa au sol après avoir tenté de se retenir au balcon.

Adaptant leur plan, Aaron assomma le premier garde. Lyra se jeta sauvagement sur le second alors qu'Ambre et Grace s'occupaient des droïdes entourant le groupe. Eléonore sortit un sifflet de sa poche et siffla un grand coup. Aucun son n'en sortit. Elle le rangea et envoya voler un droïde d'un coup de poing bien placé. Les Jedi neutralisèrent les droïdes arrivant et le groupe se déplaça rapidement à l'abri des tirs, entre deux bâtiments.

"Votre Altesse, déclara le plus grand des deux. Nous sommes les ambassadeurs du Chancelier Suprême."

Eléonore alors reconnut Qui-Gon Jinn, le maître Jedi. Le deuxième devait donc être...

Elle posa les yeux sur Obi-Wan et détourna instantanément le regard. Elle avait l'impression stupide qu'un seul regard de lui la trahirait. Comment pouvait-il encore se souvenir d'elle après toutes ses années ? Alors qu'ils ne s'étaient vus qu'une fois... De plus, elle était couverte de poussière à ce moment-là. Elle avait aussi beaucoup changé depuis.

"Vos négociations semblent avoir échouées, Ambassadeur, railla Sio Bibble.

\- Les négociations n'ont jamais eu lieu, rétorqua aussitôt Qui-Gon. Votre Altesse, nous souhaiterions contacter la république."

Le Capitaine Panaka s'avança vers eux.

"Ils ont mis hors service toutes nos communications", déclara-t-il, une arme à la main.

Ils avaient en effet chacun récupéré une arme de droïde selon les ordres du Capitaine.

"Avez-vous des transports ? questionna le Jedi.

\- Dans le hangar principal. Par là."

Le groupe suivit le Capitaine Panaka. Ils parvinrent sans encombre aux abords du hangar abritant les vaisseaux. Qui-Gon, juste derrière le Capitaine, l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, prêt à combattre. Un vent violent, venu de nulle part, les fit fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent. Un renard blanc géant se tenait devant eux. Il avait le bout des pattes rouges feu et deux queues remuants frénétiquement dans l'air, elles aussi tachetées de rouge. Sur sa poitrine, une étrange flamme semblait tatouée et il tenait dans sa gueule un sac à dos. Avant que Qui-Gon ne réagisse, Eléonore se précipita vers l'animal.

"Moon", souffla sa maîtresse.

Elle récupéra le sac et lui caressa affectueusement la tête. La renarde faisait à présent sa taille et ses yeux jaunes, immenses, la regardaient avec adoration.

"C'est bien ma belle", murmura la brune.

Cela avait été une bonne idée de réunir leurs armes et de les confier à Moon. Elle le récupéra er le mit sur son dos.

"Ne restons pas ici", déclara Qui-Gon.

Sous leurs yeux, Moon rétrécit et redevint une toute petite renarde blanche. Eléonore la prit dans ses bras et suivit le Capitaine Panaka qui repartait déjà.

Ils arrivèrent au hangar central. L'alarme continuait de résonner dans l'enceinte de la cité.

"Ils sont trop nombreux", fit remarquer le Capitaine.

Il y avait là en effet plus d'une cinquantaine de droïdes de combat.

"Ce n'est pas un problème, assura le maître Jedi. Votre Altesse, dans ces circonstances, je vous suggère de venir à Coruscant avec nous.

\- Merci, Ambassadeur, mais ma place est ici auprès de mon peuple", répondit aussitôt la doublure de la reine.

Eléonore n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'Amidala aurait répondu exactement la même chose. Elle-même répondrait ainsi si son peuple était menacé.

"Ils vous tuerons si vous restez", rétorqua Qui-Gon.

Eléonore profita de cette pause pour ouvrir le sac et rendre leurs armes aux siens.

"Ils n'oseraient pas, fit Sio Bibble avec véhémence.

\- Ils ont besoin d'elle pour signer un traité pour légaliser leur invasion. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de la tuer, expliqua le Capitaine Panaka.

\- La situation n'est pas ce qu'elle parait être. Il y a autre chose derrière tout cela, Votre Altesse. Il n'y a aucune logique dans les actions menées ici par la Fédération. Tout me porte à croire qu'ils vous tueront", poursuivit Qui-Gon.

Eléonore approuva distraitement. Elle ne savait pas s'ils iraient jusqu'à la tuer, mais leurs actions étaient définitivement beaucoup trop étranges pour que cela ne cache pas quelque chose de plus gros.

"S'il vous plaît, Votre Altesse, veuillez considérer ceci. Notre seul espoir est que le sénat soit de notre côté... Le Sénateur Palpatine aura besoin de votre aide, plaida alors le Gouverneur.

\- Traverser leur blocus est impossible, Votre Majesté. Toute tentative d'évasion sera dangereuse, fit remarquer le Capitaine Panaka.

\- Votre Altesse, je resterai ici et ferai ce que je pourrai... Ils doivent maîtriser le Conseil des Gouverneurs afin de garder le contrôle. Mais vous devez partir..." appuya Sio Bibble.

La Reine Amidala se tourna alors vers ses suivantes.

"Chaque alternative présente un grand risque... pour nous tous..." déclara-t-elle.

Eléonore croisa le regard déterminée de Padmé et hocha la tête. C'était la bonne solution.

"Nous ne manquons pas de courage, Votre Altesse, affirma alors Padmé.

\- Si vous souhaitez partir, Votre Majesté, c'est maintenant, reprit Qui-Gon.

\- Bien, je plaiderai notre cause devant le sénat, céda la reine. Faîtes attention, Gouverneur."

Se rappelant de la présence des Azmériens dissimulés, la fausse reine se tourna alors vers eux.

"Nous venons avec vous, Votre Majesté", déclara Aaron d'un air entendu.

Elle approuva et ils pénétrèrent dans le hangar, laissant là le Gouverneur et quelques suivantes de la reine.

"Nous devons libérer ces pilotes, signifia le Capitaine Panaka en désignant un groupe d'hommes gardés par des droïdes de combat.

\- Je m'en occupe", fit Obi-Wan en dégainant son sabre laser et en se précipitant vers les pilotes.

Les autres s'approchèrent du vaisseau chromé trônant au milieu du hangar. Eléonore attira l'attention d'Aaron.

"Protégez les suivantes de la Reine et montez dans le vaisseau le plus vite possible", murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne le précisa pas, mais il s'agissait clairement d'un ordre. Sans discuter, il fit passer les consignes aux trois jeunes femmes.

"Où allez-vous ? interrogea un garde à l'intention de Qui-Gon qui menait le groupe.

\- Je suis ambassadeur du Chancelier Suprême, et j'emmène ces gens à Coruscant, affirma le Maître Jedi.

\- Où allez-vous ? répéta le droïde.

\- À Coruscant, répondit à nouveau le Jedi.

\- Euh… Coruscant… Euh… Aucun fichier… Je… Euh… Je vous arrête !"

Qui-Gon trancha le droïde en deux et les combats reprirent. Armée à présent, Eléonore dégaina son sabre et repoussa les droïdes. Qui-Gon eut un court instant de surprise avant de reprendre le combat pendant qu'Aaron faisait monter tous les autres dans le vaisseau. Les pilotes les rejoignirent bientôt ainsi qu'Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon et Eléonore couvrant leur départ. Le Padawan la dévisagea avec stupéfaction, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il était rare de voir une suivante se battre avec un sabre laser et il attendait une explication avec impatience.

La porte du vaisseau remonta progressivement alors que le moteur chauffait. Eléonore rengainât son sabre et eut le droit à un regard soupçonneux de la part de Qui-Gon. Elle ne lui accorda pas d'attention et partit avec les suivantes. Le vaisseau décolla rapidement, évitant de peu les tirs ennemis.

Ils prirent de la vitesse et se retrouvèrent bien vite face au blocus de la Fédération. Restait à savoir s'ils parviendraient à le franchir et à quel prix.


	3. Chapitre 2 : En chemin pour Tatooine

**Titre : L'alliance de Naboo**

 **Genre : Romance/Aventure**

 **Rating : Tout public. (K)**

 **Personnages : Ceux de La menace fantôme**

 **Résumé : En 39 av. BY, Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan sont envoyés en mission sur Azméra, une planète voisine de Naboo. Là-bas, ils y rencontrent la future reine des Azmériens. Sept ans plus tard, le Chancelier Suprême les envoie régler un différend entre Naboo et la Fédération du Commerce. Sur Naboo, leur route croise une nouvelle fois celle des Azmériens et c'est ensemble qu'ils se retrouvent obligés de fuir. Ils sont alors loin de se douter de ce qui les attend.**

 **Disclamer : Star Wars ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Spoiler : Stars Wars film 1**

 **Note :**

 **Bonjour à tous ! En espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : En chemin pour Tatooine**

* * *

 **Dans le vaisseau Nunbian**

 **En route pour Coruscant**

* * *

Obi-Wan suivit son maître vers le cockpit du vaisseau Nubian. Autant dire que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Les Naboos étant un peuple pacifique, cet engin était loin d'être une machine de guerre. Il avait certainement un générateur de bouclier, mais ses capacités devaient s'arrêter là.

Et encore, s'il n'y avait que cela qui le préoccupait, ça irait, mais non bien sûr. Il savait qu'il devait se concentrer, mais une même impression n'arrêtait pas de revenir. Comme dans la forêt sur Naboo, il paraissait manquer une information. C'était une action qui était arrivée ou allait bientôt arriver. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en parler à son maître ou non. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas hésité. Il avait une confiance absolue en Qui-Gon. Cependant, quelque chose le retenait cette fois. C'était une sorte de mise en garde. Elle n'était pas contre son maître en particulier, mais contre tout le monde. Elle n'était pas définitive non plus, mais tout était trop flou pour qu'il détermine quoi que ce soit.

Dans le cockpit, la situation était pire qu'il ne l'avait pensée. Le générateur de bouclier était touché et leurs droïdes de maintenance se faisaient détruire les uns après les autres par les vaisseaux de guerre de la Fédération. Qui-Gon et un des gardes personnels de la reine étaient présents. Étrangement, malgré sa casquette, son visage lui semblait familier. Il avait des cheveux longs blonds, noués en catogan dans son cou, un air dur et sévère renforcé par sa mâchoire carrée et une barbe courte qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Outre ces caractéristiques, c'était un véritable géant, dépassant son maître, pourtant très grand, de quelques bons centimètres. Obi-Wan croisa son regard et sentit l'interrogation dans ses yeux. Oui, il n'était pas concentré et ce genre d'erreur pouvait lui coûter la vie. Il fit le vide dans son esprit et se focalisa sur le présent. Il y avait bien assez à penser comme ça.

À l'arrière, Lyra, Amber et Grace s'étaient réunies dans une cabine autour de leur reine.

"Changeons-nous, fit-elle sitôt la porte refermée. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus maintenant et nous serons plus à l'aise ainsi pour combattre."

Elle sortit du sac à dos leurs tenues précédemment enlevées au Palais Royal de Naboo.

"Nous allons à Coruscant alors ? questionna Lyra en enfilant ses bottes.

\- Oui, suivons le groupe pour l'instant. Il faut qu'on arrive à contacter Azméra.

\- Je pressens un arrêt quelque part", informa Grace.

Elle ne maîtrisait pas la Force comme Lyra ou Ambre, mais pouvait la ressentir et cela lui permettait d'anticiper beaucoup d'événements.

"Oui, je le sens aussi", approuva Eléonore.

Une secousse les déséquilibra et elles durent se retenir les unes aux autres pour rester debout. Eléonore attrapa son voile et sa cape et sortit immédiatement de la cabine. Elle drapa ses cheveux rapidement et entra dans le cockpit.

"Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, se tournant vers Aaron.

\- L'hyperdrive fuit. Nous n'atteindrons pas Coruscant, informa ce dernier. Le Padawan propose de s'arrêter sur Tatooine."

Les bras croisés, Aaron désigna le Padawan en question d'un coup de menton. Machinalement, Eléonore suivit son geste et croisa deux yeux bleus qui lui paraissaient presque familiers à présent. Elle lut une grande surprise dans son regard. La jeune femme baissa la tête et sortit sans un mot. Aaron haussa un sourcil. Son comportement était étrange. Qui-Gon la suivit et Obi-Wan le dévisagea. Ils s'entreregardèrent et dans un même mouvement sortirent du cockpit.

Qui-Gon et Eléonore ne furent pas durs à retrouver. Le Maître Jedi l'avait arrêtée dans l'entrée déserte du vaisseau, posant une main sur son épaule.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

Aaron et Obi-Wan arrivèrent alors, mais n'intervinrent pas, observant avec attention la suite des événements. Eléonore fixa Qui-Gon d'un regard dur et froid. Elle se dégagea de son emprise et recula d'un pas.

"Je comprends votre surprise, Maître Jedi."

Moon déboula à cet instant, tous crocs dehors. Elle avait senti les sentiments de sa maitresse. Celle-ci l'apaisa d'un geste.

"Tout va bien, Moon. C'est de ma faute", tempéra Eléonore.

Elle enleva sa capuche et son voile. Qui-Gon la laissa faire et écarquilla les yeux en voyant deux oreilles animales sur le dessus de sa tête. Eléonore approuva doucement.

"Nous avons passé un accord avec Naboo il y a de cela plusieurs mois..."

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas si le Jedi se souvenait d'elle ou non. Aaron, elle le savait, les avait à peine reconnus. Elle plongea ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de Qui-Gon. Il cherchait. Elle le sentait. Il cherchait dans sa mémoire où il avait bien pu la rencontrer. Elle n'avait plus son visage d'adolescente et était certainement beaucoup plus présentable. Elle ne l'avait pas vu aux festivités de la course le soir donc il était possible qu'il l'ait oubliée. Cependant, elle était bien plus inquiète au sujet de son Padawan. Ses yeux la détaillaient et cela la mit mal à l'aise. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle se tourna vers lui et croisa son regard déterminé. Il avait compris. Obi-Wan s'avança vers elle d'un pas sûr et un frisson la transperça.

"Eléonore Sappheiros, déclara-t-il. Ou devrais-je dire Reine Saphira ? questionna-t-il avant de s'incliner.

Elle sentit la compréhension monter en Qui-Gon et la colère et la méfiance s'emparer d'Aaron.

"Comment vous connaissent-t-ils, Majesté ? C'est... commença Aaron, repassant au vouvoiement en présence d'étrangers.

\- Ils étaient à la course de zorkas, répondit-elle.

\- Reine Saphira, cela faisait longtemps", dit le Maître Jedi en s'inclinant à son tour.

Grace entra dans la pièce, suivie de Lyra et Ambre. Elles avaient changé leurs vêtements et remis leurs voiles.

"Tout va bien, Ellie ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Oui, Grace. Il n'y a aucun problème."

Les trois suivantes opinèrent et comprenant l'ordre implicite, sortirent à nouveau. Eléonore soupira et se tournant vers Qui-Gon qui attendait un peu plus d'explications que cela.

"J'ai personnellement géré notre accord avec Naboo, me faisant passer pour une simple envoyée. Cela m'a permis de côtoyer beaucoup de monde au palais et de me rapprocher de la Reine Amidala, ce que le protocole ne permet pas."

Elle eut un sourire gêné et Aaron soupira. Sa Reine dans toute sa splendeur.

"J'ai eu vent des menaces pesant sur Naboo et je suis venue voir par moi-même de quoi il était question.

\- Très dangereux, commenta Qui-Gon, sortant enfin de son silence.

\- Vous avez pu remarquer que je sais me battre, répondit simplement la brune, le défiant du regard.

\- Oui, effectivement."

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il rebondisse sur le sujet.

"Vous avez d'ailleurs une arme très commode."

Eléonore souleva sa cape et prit son arme, accrochée à sa cuisse droite. Elle lui remit sans hésiter. Il s'en saisit avec prudence et tenta de l'allumer, mais aucun bouton n'était placé sur le manche. Il réessaya avec la Force et se heurta à une sorte de protection étrange. Il étudia alors le manche. Fait avec une sorte de bois, il était délicatement sculpté et assez petit. Les nervures parcourant le manche rendait sa pris sur l'arme compliquée. Des symboles inconnus étaient gravés dessus et il lui redonna son arme.

Elle le prit et aussitôt, le sabre s'alluma et une lame blanche en sortit. Qui-Gon sembla sidéré. Ce sabre était fait pour elle et uniquement elle. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas pu l'allumer. C'était très ingénieux.

"C'est un sabre laser Jedi. Cela ne fait aucun doute, affirma-t-il en observant l'arme avec attention.

\- Un sabre laser Azmérien, nuance", corrigea la jeune femme en éteignant le sabre.

Qui-Gon haussa les sourcils tandis qu'elle remettait l'arme à sa place.

"Oui, elle est toujours comme ça", précisa Aaron.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

"Je pensais que seuls les Jedis étaient autorisés à en posséder.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, il est Azmérien et non Jedi. Il reste un sabre laser, je vous l'accorde, mais vous avez pu le remarquer, il n'est pas exactement comme le vôtre. Si vous voulez plus d'information, demandez à Maître Yoda."

Qui-Gon fut décontenancé l'espace de quelques secondes. Ainsi, Maître Yoda était au courant. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et le Capitaine Panaka les rejoignit.

"Nous devrions prévenir la reine", déclara-t-il.

Qui-Gon approuva et le suivit vers le fond du vaisseau. Aaron se rapprocha d'Eléonore en grommelant.

"Je n'aime pas ça", déclara-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

Cela la fit sourire et elle regarda Obi-Wan.

"Lui aussi il est toujours comme ça", dit-elle d'un ton amusé.

Obi-Wan lui rendit son sourire et ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir. Aaron soupira fortement et marcha dans leurs pas.

"... un petit droïde extrêmement bien conçu, Votre Altesse, on peut dire que c'est lui qui a sauvé notre vaisseau et nos vies, déclara le Capitaine Panaka en montrant ledit droïde.

\- Voilà qui est digne de louanges. Quel est son matricule ?" questionna la reine, assise au fond de la salle et entourée de ses suivantes.

Le capitaine se pencha vers le droïde. Ce dernier émit joyeusement toute une série de sons. Moon se rapprocha de lui avec précaution et vint renifler le robot.

"R2D2, Votre Altesse.

\- Merci R2D2… Padmé", appela la reine.

Une de ses suivantes s'avança et Eléonore sourit.

"Nettoie ce petit droïde du mieux que tu pourras. Il mérite toute notre gratitude", ordonna la fausse reine.

Padmé acquiesça et resta aux côtés du droïde. Qui-Gon s'avança alors vers la reine.

"Votre Altesse, si vous le permettez nous nous dirigeons vers une petite planète du nom de Tatooine, pour réparer le vaisseau, dit-il d'une voix claire.

\- Votre Majesté, je suis en désaccord avec le Jedi, intervint aussitôt le Capitaine Panaka.

\- Je vous demande de vous fier à moi, Votre Altesse", la pria Qui-Gon.

Padmé promena son regard dans la salle et avisa l'envoyée de la Reine Saphira dans le fond de la pièce. Elle n'avait pas remis sa capuche et elles se dévisagèrent quelques secondes. Ellie faisait confiance aux Jedi, elle ferait de même. Elle se tourna vers la reine et croisa son regard.

"Soit, déclara alors cette dernière.

\- Merci, Votre Majesté", fit Qui-Gon en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Le Capitaine Panaka retourna aussitôt au cockpit. La reine avait pris sa décision, il n'avait rien à discuter. Aaron le suivit ainsi que Qui-Gon.

Eléonore emprunta le même couloir, mais entra dans le premier salon qu'elle trouva. Assez spacieux et meublé d'un canapé et d'une table, l'endroit était désert. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et Moon vint se blottir sur ses genoux. Pensive, elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait une drôle d'impression sur ce voyage. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle traversait la galaxie en tant que fugitive bien sûr, mais il y avait quelque chose avec cette planète.

Moon releva une oreille et stoppa ses ronronnements. Perdue dans ses pensées, Eléonore ne fit pas attention au comportement de son amie. La renarde ne bougea pas alors que la porte s'ouvrait silencieusement. Obi-Wan entra et sourit à Moon. Il se pencha en lui faisant signe de venir. Elle bondit sur le sol et vint à sa rencontre, curieuse. Elle se laissa caresser en ronronnant et Eléonore réagit à cet instant.

"Moon ?" appela-t-elle distraitement.

Elle se releva en voyant le Padawan. Il fit de même et Moon vint se frotter contre ses jambes.

"Elle est très affectueuse, fit remarquer Obi-Wan.

\- Normalement pas autant", informa la jeune femme.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant et Eléonore promena ensuite son regard dans la pièce. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait et essaya de rester sur ses gardes. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, c'était compliqué avec Obi-Wan. Elle était naturellement méfiante envers les étrangers, mais elle n'y arrivait pas avec lui et pour cause, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être avec un étranger.

"Vous avez beaucoup changé depuis notre première rencontre, émit le Padawan en récupérant la petite renarde qui ronronna alors de satisfaction dans ses bras.

\- Je dois dire que vous aussi", répondit-elle spontanément.

Elle souriait amusée. Non, elle n'y arrivait absolument pas. Il pouvait lui demander ce qu'il voulait, elle répondrait. C'était peut-être un nouveau tour Jedi ? Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote. Elle le sentirait si c'était le cas.

"Et puis, après la course je devais être dans un drôle d'état, s'amusa la reine.

\- Je ne me souviens pas, avoua Obi-Wan. Cette journée était...

\- Étrange ? proposa-t-elle avec malice.

\- Oui, définitivement."

Ils s'entreregardèrent. Eléonore se demandait si lui aussi avait déjà rêvé de cette journée. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi, mais ce rêve était récurrent et toujours, les yeux bleus qu'elle dévisageait actuellement y apparaissaient.

"Nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de discuter alors je suis venu me rattraper, déclara Obi-Wan. Maître Yoda a beaucoup d'estime pour votre peuple et j'aimerais en savoir plus si vous me le permettez, Votre Majesté.

\- Bien sûr. Avec plaisir, si vous arrêtez vos formules de politesse et que vous m'appelez Ellie. Ici et pour le moment, c'est le seul nom qui doit être entendu me concernant."

Obi-Wan approuva. Elle dissimulait son identité et il ne la trahirait pas. Néanmoins, ils étaient seuls dans cette pièce s'il excluait Moon, et la pensée qu'elle puisse préférer qu'il l'appelle Ellie le traversa. Il la repoussa et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé. À distance respectable, elle prit place à ses côtés.

"Que voulez-vous savoir, jeune Padawan ?"

Elle le taquinait ou il rêvait encore ? Il lui sourit et posa la première question qui lui venait à l'esprit.

"Comment se fait-il que Maître Yoda en sache autant sur les Azmériens ?" commença Obi-Wan d'une manière la plus détachée possible.

Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer et cette question construisait un pont entre leurs deux mondes. Elle lui sourit doucement, preuve qu'il avait bien fait, et lui répondit.

"Mon instructeur, mon maître si vous préférez, a été le disciple du maître de Maître Yoda, informa-t-elle alors que le Padawan écarquillait de grands yeux.

\- Ils ont eu le même maître ?

\- Oui. Pas en même temps, mais ils ont fait plus d'une mission ensemble."

Elle laissa Obi-Wan digérer cette nouvelle et en profita pour l'observer. Ses traits avaient changé. Vraiment, il n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent qu'elle avait rencontré il y a sept ans. Il avait grandi et son corps aussi avait évolué, certainement dû aux entraînements rigoureux des Jedi. Bon, il avait du charme ! Oui, c'était vrai. Elle l'avouait. Obi-Wan Kenobi était charmant.

Elle retint une grimace face à cette réflexion. C'était tellement évident et faux à la fois. Il était bien plus que charmant. Quel euphémisme ! Elle sentit ses joues chauffer et leva les yeux vers l'objet de ses pensées.

"Tout va bien ?" questionna-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle opina et baissa la tête.

"Alors, c'est un peu comme si vous aviez été formée par Maître Yoda ?" reprit le Jedi.

Elle haussa les sourcils et réfléchit.

"Euh... Oui, j'imagine, d'une certaine façon. Enfin mon instructeur est très différent de Maître Yoda.

\- Quand avez-vous commencé votre entraînement ?

\- J'ai toujours suivi un entraînement régulier. Que ce soit par mes parents puis quand je suis devenue reine, par mon instructeur. J'ai pu fabriquer mon sabre à partir de mes dix ans, déclara-t-elle.

\- Où avez-vous grandi ?

\- Non loin de Borealis, au domaine des Écuries Sappheiros. C'est un endroit que j'aime beaucoup. Si vous avez l'occasion de venir sur Azméra, je vous y emmènerai.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup", assura Obi-Wan.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait proposé cela, mais cela lui faisait plaisir de se dire que peut-être, un jour, le Padawan viendrait sur Azméra. Il lui rendit son sourire et lui posa une autre question. Elle y répondit sincèrement et après un moment, elle décida de l'interroger à son tour.

"Je suis arrivé très jeune au Temple Jedi. À vrai dire, je ne me souviens pas de ma vie avant. Je n'avais que quelques mois."

Eléonore fit une drôle de tête et il lui sourit.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Cela peut sembler étrange, mais les Jedi sont ma famille."

Elle opina. Ils n'avaient pas été élevés de la même manière donc elle ne pouvait pas juger.

"Et comment considérez-vous votre Maître ? Vous devez être très proches ?"

Elle eut l'impression d'avoir posé une question trop intime et se reprit aussitôt.

"Est-ce que déjà petit, vous saviez qu'il serait votre Maître ?"

Il lui sourit, conscient qu'il pouvait ne pas répondre à la première question si cela le dérangeait. Les Jedi n'avaient pas l'habitude de parler de leurs sentiments, mais il ne trouvait pas cela dérangeant d'en parler avec Eléonore.

"Les jeunes initiés doivent passer et réussir des épreuves avant de devenir Padawan et d'avoir un Maître. C'est après ces épreuves que nous savons qui sera notre Maître."

Il s'interrompit et réfléchit un moment. Elle respecta son silence.

"Je considère Maître Qui-Gon comme un père je pense. Il est dur de juger quand je ne sais pas exactement ce que je pourrais ressentir à l'égard de mon père.

\- Ça ne vous manque pas ?" questionna-t-elle aussitôt.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et s'excusa d'un regard.

"Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre. C'est juste que c'est très étrange pour moi.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème Ellie."

Elle frissonna brusquement. Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler ainsi avec sa voix tendre. Elle s'intéressa au salon, évitant volontairement le Padawan.

"Je ne peux pas être en manque de ce que je ne connais pas", répondit Obi-Wan, la fixant de ses yeux bleus.

Elle acquiesça face à la sagesse de ses paroles. Oui, cela semblait évident.

"Et je peux vous assurer que je suis très heureux d'être un Padawan. Peut-être est-ce parce que c'est ce que j'ai toujours connu, mais j'ai toujours voulu être un Jedi. Je n'en ai jamais douté.

\- Jamais ?" reprit Eléonore en se tournant vers lui.

Plus d'une fois, elle avait douté de son rôle de reine. Elle s'était demandée si la Force avait pu se tromper. Si elle était vraiment digne de cet honneur. Elle avait vite balayé ces pensées, mais elles avaient été présentes.

"Non, jamais.

\- Et votre Maître ? Vous ne le choisissez pas, comment savoir si cela va marcher ?"

Obi-Wan haussa les épaules.

"Cela a fonctionné, peut-être pas dès le début, mais nous avons vite trouvé notre équilibre.

\- Oui, Qui-Gon semble être très sage, murmura-t-elle pensive.

\- En effet, c'est un très bon Maître", assura-t-il.

Elle eut un air taquin.

"Et il n'a pas de défaut ? Les Jedi semblent en être exemptés."

Il rit en secouant la tête.

"Les Jedi ne sont pas parfaits."

Il reprit en se penchant vers elle.

"Si vous voulez un exemple, je vous ai menti. J'ai douté une fois d'être à la bonne place."

Il avait dit cela sur le ton du secret et plaisantait assurément, mais elle l'encouragea.

"Nous rentrions de mission et nous avons réalisé que nous n'avions plus de capsules repas une fois à l'appartement.

\- Des capsules repas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- De simples capsules contenant des repas préparés par les droïdes cuisiniers du Temple. Maître Qui-Gon a alors décidé de préparer lui même le repas."

Elle rit en comprenant l'implicite.

"Ce jour-là, j'ai douté de ma position de Padawan. Nous avons surtout bien ri.

\- En même temps, on ne peut pas reprocher à un Jedi de ne pas savoir cuisiner.

\- C'est vrai, approuva plus sérieusement Obi-Wan. Heureusement que les capsules repas existent. Depuis, nous en avons toujours beaucoup d'avance.

\- Question de survie", ironisa la jeune femme.

Ils rirent tous deux et Eléonore enchaîna sur une autre question au sujet du Temple Jedi. Elle n'y était jamais allée, mais cet endroit l'intriguait.

Quelque temps après, une étrange sensation leur indiqua qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Obi-Wan se leva d'un bond, déposant doucement Moon sur le canapé. La petite renarde grogna pour montrer sa désapprobation.

"Je vais rejoindre mon maître. Ce fut très agréable de discuter avec vous, Votre... Ellie", souffla-t-il après hésitation.

Eléonore n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, le jeune homme avait déjà filé. Quelle heure était-il ? Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils ici ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle se leva à son tour et sortit du salon, Moon sur les talons.

Elle fila dans le salon principal et trouva là une des suivantes de la reine, Padmé. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, un air triste sur le visage.

"Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer, déclara Eléonore en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Je l'espère, Ellie, je l'espère", murmura la reine alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et lui transmit un peu de réconfort. Des pas se firent entendre et elles se levèrent toutes deux. Qui-Gon sortit du couloir menant au cockpit et s'avança vers elle.

"Nous n'allons pas tarder à atterrir sur Tatooine", informa-t-il, fixant son regard sur Eléonore.

Elles opinèrent et il fila prévenir le reste de l'équipage. Il repassa bientôt dans l'autre sens et disparut en direction du cockpit.

"Tatooine... murmura Eléonore. J'ai un étrange pressentiment au sujet de cette planète. Faites attention surtout, Votre...

\- Padmé, la coupa la jeune femme.

\- Padmé", répéta l'Azmérienne.

Elles se sourirent et une sensation de chute les fit s'asseoir le temps de l'atterrissage. Sitôt posés, Aaron se montra.

"L'hyperdrive est mort. Nous allons devoir en acheter un autre."

Eléonore approuva et regarda l'extérieur par le hublot. Il faisait nuit et un vent violent traversait le désert où ils avaient atterri. Qui-Gon revint alors et se tourna vers Aaron.

"Il est trop dangereux de partir maintenant, mais demain matin, à la première heure, j'irai dans la ville la plus proche avec les plans du vaisseau.

\- Bien", émit Aaron.

Elle savait qu'il se devait de la prévenir. C'était chose faite. Aaron croisa son regard. Il voulait savoir si lui irait également. Elle ne lui répondit pas. La nuit portait conseil après tout.

Le vaisseau fut agité un moment alors que tous gagnaient des cabines pour se reposer, puis le calme revint.

Assise sur son lit, Eléonore observa Lyra dormir paisiblement. Sa suivante était allongée sur un lit bas, enroulée dans une épaisse couverture. Les nuits sur Tatooine étaient fraîches. Elle se leva silencieusement. Sur une des deux couchettes supérieures, Ambre était endormie, sa main serrant son collier, elle semblait assez agitée. Peut-être rêvait-elle ? Eléonore sourit et posa une main sur son front. Ambre s'apaisa aussitôt. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Grace. Les yeux grands ouverts, assise sur la couchette supérieure à la sienne, elle était tournée vers le hublot.

"Grace, appela doucement la brune.

\- Eléonore, vous devriez dormir. La journée sera longue demain.

\- Tu devrais dormir, corrigea-t-elle. J'ai aussi un pressentiment pour cette planète, mais il n'est pas mauvais, dit-elle en lui faisant signe de s'allonger.

\- Pas bon non plus", ajouta Grace en obéissant.

Elle lut la peur dans ses yeux. Grace était le plus jeune de ses suivantes. Étant très liée à la Force, elle devait devenir une guerrière, mais malgré son entraînement quotidien depuis son plus jeune âge, les combats la révulsaient. Elle abhorrait la violence et même si elle était douée, elle était incapable de combattre de son plein gré. Pourtant, elle ressentait les émotions de chacun et ses impressions s'avéraient justes à chaque fois. Son instructeur en avait fait part au Conseil et ils s'étaient penchés sur son cas. Eléonore venait alors d'être choisie pour reine. Grace, elle, n'avait que treize ans à ce moment-là et son caractère calme et doux l'apaisait alors qu'elle prenait peu à peu ses nouvelles fonctions. Elles s'étaient rencontrées par hasard dans les couloirs du palais et avaient sympathisé. En ayant eu vent et connaissant les capacités de Grace, le Conseil avait proposé que la jeune femme devienne une suivante de la nouvelle reine. Eléonore avait aussitôt accepté et leur amitié s'était renforcée. Depuis, elle ne cessait de croître. Sa présence l'apaisait, mais son hypersensibilité était parfois lourde à porter.

Eléonore posa une main sur son front et fit circuler la Force. Grace se détendit aussitôt et sourit alors qu'elle sombrait peu à peu dans le sommeil.

"Vous aussi, ma reine, vous êtes troublée", murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

Eléonore enleva sa main et fronça les sourcils. Oui, elle avait raison. Elle était troublée. Ce n'était pas au sujet de Tatooine ou de Naboo, il y avait autre chose. Discrètement, elle sortit de la cabine et marcha dans le couloir principal. Elle portait la même tenue et n'avait pas remis son voile et sa cape.

Aaron était allongé dans le salon principal sur le canapé et dormait profondément. Elle s'avança vers lui et remonta la couverture qui avait glissé. Il se tourna dans son sommeil.

"Mia", marmonna-t-il avant de soupirer.

Eléonore sourit et caressa tendrement ses cheveux blonds détachés. Elle sentit un regard posé sur elle et se tourna vers le couloir menant au cockpit. Obi-Wan se tenait là. Il lui sourit doucement et emprunta le second couloir menant à la salle des machines. Elle prit quelques secondes pour analyser ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait. Ses sens, habituellement en alerte, ne le considéraient pas comme un potentiel danger. C'était d'autant plus étrange que même quand Aaron entrait dans une pièce, elle le sentait. Avec Obi-Wan, c'était un peu comme si sa Force avait totalement accepté la sienne.

Elle se redressa et prit le second couloir. La salle des machines était éclairée et le Padawan était à genoux devant le générateur. Il réajustait certaines pièces en silence, grommelant de temps en temps. Elle resta un moment à l'observer. Il dévissa une des pièces et celle-ci lui échappa, roulant jusqu'à elle. Elle se pencha et la ramassa. Il remarqua alors sa présence et se leva brusquement.

"Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver, signifia-t-il dans un souffle.

\- C'est étrange", murmura-t-elle en lui rendant sa pièce.

Leurs mains se frôlèrent à cet instant et un petit choc électrique les fit sursauter. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Obi-Wan était aussi surpris qu'elle. Elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. C'était comme si toutes leurs émotions étaient connectées. Comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un, pensa Eléonore. Elle sut à ce moment qu'il avait compris ses pensées. Un vent tiède vint les distraire. Du vent, dans un vaisseau ? Sans lâcher leurs mains à présent l'une dans l'autre, ils regardèrent autour d'eux.

Ils n'étaient définitivement plus dans le vaisseau. Elle connaissait cet endroit. Ils étaient dans une sorte de clairière entourée d'arbustes et de falaises. Il faisait nuit, mais le ciel étoilé les éclairait. Dans la roche, plusieurs niches étaient creusées.

"Nous sommes sur Azméra", déclara-t-elle.

Cependant, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, mais sa voix résonna dans leur tête. Ils s'entreregardèrent étonnés. Eléonore sentait la main d'Obi-Wan, chaude dans la sienne. Quelque chose leur disait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils se séparent. Elle raffermit sa prise et un sentiment de peur s'empara d'elle. Il l'interrogea du regard.

"Cet endroit est sacré, répondit-elle. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'être ici."

Il acquiesça et chercha un moyen de sortir de là. Il promenait son regard quand il s'arrêta sur deux petits points verts à une dizaine de mètres. Dans un coin sombre, ils brillaient et l'attirait inexorablement. Eléonore le sentit et se laissa mener. Plus ils se rapprochaient et plus l'instinct animal qu'il y avait en elle s'éveillait. Il était rare qu'elle ait autant de mal à le contrôler. Ses oreilles sortirent et le Jedi s'arrêta. Il connaissait son mal être, mais ce n'était pas tangible pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que c'était d'avoir deux corps, une seule et même identité mais avec plusieurs degrés d'analyse. Si son instinct animal prenait le dessus, cela signifiait danger pour l'Azmérienne. Étant formée au combat, elle avait côtoyé le danger et apprit à se contrôler. Cette fois-ci c'était différent. Obi-Wan voyait quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas.

"Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui."

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, un écho dans leur tête. Ils approchèrent un peu plus et elle sentit Obi-Wan se tendre. Ce devait être juste en face d'eux, mais elle ne le voyait toujours pas.

C'était terrifiant, elle le sentait, mais le Jedi n'avait pas peur. Elle en revanche était pétrifiée.

Il exerça une pression de main pour la détendre, conscient de sa peur. Cela fonctionna.

Ce qu'il avait pris pour deux points verts était en fait deux yeux semblables à des émeraudes. Les yeux d'une immense créature. Elle se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'eux et elle le regardait fixement. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur lui. Eléonore ne la voyait pas. Elle regardait tout autour d'eux, mais jamais ses yeux ne se posaient sur la créature.

"Avancez votre main."

Elle obéit, levant sa main droite à la verticale. Alors qu'elle se penchait en avant, continuant d'avancer, sa main rencontra quelque chose de doux et chaud. Elle avait la même impression lorsqu'elle caressait Moon. Soudain, sa vision se troubla et un pelage clair apparut devant elle. Elle se recula instantanément et buta contre un large torse. Elle leva les yeux, terrifiée, et croisa ceux de la créature. Obi-Wan tenait toujours une de ses mains et avait posé l'autre sur sa taille lorsqu'elle s'était blottie contre lui.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" murmura-t-elle, pétrifiée.

Sa voix se fit vraiment entendre cette fois et il la serra un peu plus contre lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas peur alors qu'il la sentait trembler ?

Elle se retourna et nicha sa tête contre son torse. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et caressa ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

"Qui suis-je ? répéta la créature. Ne le vois-tu pas ?"

Sa voix était un grognement indistinct, pourtant, ils comprirent tous deux sa réponse. Eléonore releva la tête et se tourna vers elle. Une main toujours fermement accroché à la tunique du Jedi. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et elle réalisa. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se libéra de l'étreinte d'Obi-Wan pour s'approcher de la créature. Son contour restait flou dans ce coin sombre. Eléonore pouvait voir dans le noir, mais pas cette fois. Par ce même mouvement, elle rompit contact avec Obi-Wan et leur vision s'obscurcit. La clairière disparut, de même que les deux yeux verts qui les fixaient. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et le noir les engloutit totalement.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Bon week-end !**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Anakin

**Titre : L'alliance de Naboo**

 **Genre : Romance/Aventure**

 **Rating : Tout public. (K)**

 **Personnages : Ceux de La menace fantôme**

 **Résumé : En 39 av. BY, Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan sont envoyés en mission sur Azméra, une planète voisine de Naboo. Là-bas, ils y rencontrent la future reine des Azmériens. Sept ans plus tard, le Chancelier Suprême les envoie régler un différend entre Naboo et la Fédération du Commerce. Sur Naboo, leur route croise une nouvelle fois celle des Azmériens et c'est ensemble qu'ils se retrouvent obligés de fuir. Ils sont alors loin de se douter de ce qui les attend.**

 **Disclamer : Star Wars ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Spoiler : Stars Wars film 1**

 **Note : Bonjour à tous ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Ange : merci pour ta review et ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras les réponses à tes questions en temps voulu. Moi aussi j'adore Moon ! Et les renards (c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'inventer. À bientôt !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Première rencontre sur Tatooine : Anakin**

* * *

 **Au petit matin**

 **À bord du vaisseau Nunbian**

* * *

Obi-Wan sentit un courant d'énergie passer dans son corps. Il connaissait cette sensation. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais quelque chose le retenait.

"Obi-Wan", appela une voix inquiète.

C'était son Maître. Il devait ouvrir les yeux. Il se débattit, fit appel à la Force. Il devait se réveiller et savoir où elle était. Il ne sentait pas sa présence près de lui et cela l'inquiétait.

Brusquement, une lumière blanche l'éblouit et il se redressa d'un coup. Sa vision s'adapta. À bout de souffle, il vit son Maître le dévisager, anxieux.

"Tout va bien ?

\- Que s'est-il passé ?" enchaîna le Padawan.

Il était dans une cabine, seul avec Qui-Gon.

"Il y a eu un grand bouleversement dans la Force. Quand je t'ai trouvé, tu étais inconscient et la Reine Saphira aussi. Ce n'est pas étonnant, l'énergie qui a déferlé était phénoménale."

Obi-Wan opina et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

"Comment va-t-elle ?" questionna-t-il avant de se lever.

Il tangua quelque peu et Qui-Gon le rattrapa.

"Elle est toujours inconsciente."

Il le savait, il le sentait. Levant les yeux, il observa le soleil se lever à travers le hublot.

"Je vais la voir", déclara-t-il.

Il sortit avant d'attendre la réponse de son Maître et se dirigea vers elle. Avec la Force, ce n'était pas compliqué. Il s'arrêta devant une autre cabine et frappa. Qui-Gon le rejoignit alors que la porte coulissait. Aaron apparut dans l'encadrement.

"Vous êtes réveillé ?!" s'exclama-t-il surpris.

Il se tourna vers Eléonore. Comme paisiblement endormie, elle reposait sur une des couchettes du bas, ses cheveux défaits et une couverture posée sur elle.

"Puis-je entrer ? demanda-t-il. Comment va-t-elle ?"

La suivante assise aux côtés de la reine se leva aussitôt, comme pour lui céder sa place. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds laissés libres et un teint pâle faisant ressortir ses yeux bleus.

Elle lui fit un signe de la tête et il s'avança. Les deux autres suivantes étaient toutes les deux prostrées sur l'autre couchette basse. Doucement, il s'agenouilla devant le lit alors que Qui-Gon entrait à son tour. Aaron referma la porte sans un mot, les bras croisés.

Obi-Wan leva une main et la posa sur son front. Il ferma les yeux. Il se visualisa alors dans un espace entièrement noir.

"Eléonore ?" appela-t-il à travers leur lien.

Il recommença une seconde fois face au silence et une voix lointaine lui répondit.

"Eléonore ?! appela-t-il plus fort.

\- Obi-Wan !"

Il continua d'appeler, courant vers elle alors qu'il sentait une perle de sueur couler le long de son front. Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus forte. Il continua de courir dans l'espace noir. Soudain, une forme attira son attention. Elle était là.

"Eléonore !" s'écria-t-il avec soulagement en se précipitant vers elle.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et ils s'étreignirent longtemps. Il sentait ses larmes couler et caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse.

"Viens avec moi", murmura-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Elle le suivit sans hésiter.

Les autres purent voir le soulagement se peindre sur le visage du Padawan. Peu de temps après, Eléonore s'agita. Obi-Wan rouvrit les yeux et enleva sa main de son front. Aussitôt, elle se releva brusquement et respira rapidement. Les yeux écarquillés et encore effrayée, elle se tourna vers Obi-Wan et croisa son regard.

"Merci", murmura-t-elle, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Il lui sourit et se redressa.

"Eléonore !" s'écria Grace les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Obi-Wan s'éloigna alors, laissant les deux autres suivantes rejoindre leur reine.

"Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle après avoir étreint chacune d'elles.

\- Il y a eu un grand bouleversement dans la Force, expliqua à nouveau Qui-Gon.

\- Que nous est-il arrivé ?

\- Lorsque nous vous avons trouvé, vous étiez inconscients, déclara Aaron en s'agenouillant devant elle. Autant dire que nous avons eu la peur de notre vie."

Eléonore sentit son désarroi et serra sa main dans la sienne.

"Je vais bien", assura-t-elle.

Il opina, mais ne la quitta pas des yeux alors qu'elle se tournait vers Qui-Gon.

"Nous ne pouvons toujours pas contacter Coruscant. La seule chose que nous avons compris c'est d'où cela venait."

Elle l'encouragea à continuer.

"D'ici, apprit le maître Jedi. Cela venait de cette planète et c'était tout proche. En tout cas, les Jedi doivent savoir où nous sommes."

Elle opina avec un air sérieux.

"Les Azmériens aussi, compléta Grace. Impossible de passer à côté ce déferlement d'énergie.

\- Pour l'instant, cela ne change rien à nos plans. Nous n'avons d'ailleurs rien dit à la Reine Amidala ou aux autres.

\- Vous avez bien fait", approuva Eléonore.

Elle se leva et sentit sa tête tourner. Aaron la rattrapa par la taille. Elle chercha Obi-Wan du regard et sut en croisant le sien que ce n'était pas un rêve et qu'ils avaient bien vécu la même chose. À moins qu'ils aient partagé le même rêve, mais elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cela.

"Ça va aller, dit-elle en s'écartant. Nous devons partir de cette planète au plus vite où la Fédération nous trouvera."

Qui-Gon acquiesça.

"J'irai avec R2D2."

Ils sortirent tous de la cabine et rejoignirent le salon principal. Peu de personnes étaient réveillées à cette heure-là. Aussi, Qui-Gon enfila un poncho gris et ouvrit la porte du vaisseau.

"Mesa venir, mesa venir !" s'écria alors Jar Jar Binks en accourant.

Le maître Jedi leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules. R2D2 gazouillât et ils sortirent de l'appareil.

"Reste ici, Obi-Wan, et assure toi que personne ne s'approche du vaisseau.

\- Bien, maître.

\- Oh ! Si quelqu'un cherche à nous contacter, ne répond pas. Ils nous localiseraient aussitôt. Pareil pour les Azmériens", rajouta-t-il avant de partir.

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner et se tournèrent de concert vers le Capitaine Panaka et la suivante qui venaient d'entrer. Ils avisèrent Qui-Gon et coururent à sa poursuite.

Eléonore interrogea Padmé du regard et comprit qu'elle comptait l'accompagner. Cela ne l'étonna pas plus que cela.

Le Capitaine Panaka revint seul et les salua d'un signe de tête.

"Je vais continuer d'essayer de réparer l'hyperdrive", déclara alors Obi-Wan.

Il quitta la pièce et Eléonore soupira.

"Vous devriez vous reposer", fit Aaron.

Elle approuva en silence et partit de l'autre côté. Elle retourna dans le même petit salon où ils avaient discuté hier et s'allongea sur le canapé. Moon, qui l'avait suivie, vint se caler sur son ventre et se roula en boule. Les yeux ouverts, elle fixa le plafond.

Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit et Lyra entra, une couverture à la main.

"Le blindage du vaisseau nous protège bien de la chaleur alors tu ferais mieux de te couvrir, Eléonore."

Elle la déposa sur elle et lui sourit.

"Merci, Lyra, souffla-t-elle.

\- Veux-tu que je reste ? demanda sa suivante avec tendresse.

\- Non, tout va bien. Je me sens seulement fatiguée."

Elle opina et sortit de la pièce. Eléonore roula sur le côté, ramenant Moon contre son cœur et ferma les yeux. Entendre Lyra la tutoyer comme sur Azméra lui procurait un réconfort non négligeable. Pourtant, elle eut du mal à calmer ses pensées.

Dire qu'elle était perturbée était un euphémisme. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait et cela lui faisait peur. Elle avait la sensation d'étouffer à cause d'un trop plein d'émotions. Son souffle se fit plus rapide et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle se força à inspirer profondément et s'assit sur le canapé. Moon releva sa frimousse vers elle et émit un petit son inquiet.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les retenir, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Moon se frotta contre son ventre et Éléonore caressa d'une main absente la petite renarde. Elle ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine et posa sa tête dessus.

"Je suis perdue, Moon, totalement perdue..." souffla-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle était malheureuse ou angoissée. Quelque chose venait de lui tomber dessus et elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle et Moon ronronna du mieux qu'elle put entre ses bras.

Doucement, Eléonore commença à s'apaiser et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, s'endormit.

Elle se réveilla au beau milieu d'un désert. Où exactement ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Moon était avec elle, transformée et la portait.

"Où m'emmènes-tu, ma belle ?" questionna la brune.

La renarde glapit et accéléra. Au loin, Eléonore pouvait voir une ville se dessiner. Un grand bruit les fit sursauter et une série de modules jaillit hors de la cité.

"Une course ?"

Elle se pencha et Moon bondit aussitôt en avant. Le sable volait autour d'elles et elle dut fermer les yeux. La seconde suivante, elle se retrouva assise dans le vaisseau. Moon la regardait de ses grands yeux déterminés.

"Oh, tu veux y aller, hein", comprit sa maitresse.

Elle secoua la tête de haute en bas et Eléonore approuva.

"Va chercher ma cape et retrouve moi dehors."

La renarde obéit aussitôt et Eléonore se leva. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient partis, mais cela ne faisait rien. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se faufila silencieuse vers la sortie. Heureusement, elle ne croisa personne. Alors qu'elle se glissait dehors, un bruit la fit se retourner et elle vit la seule personne qu'elle n'entendait pas venir.

* * *

 **Quelques minutes plus tôt**

 **À bord du vaisseau Nubian**

* * *

Obi-Wan grommela à nouveau face à la machine récalcitrante et soupira de frustration. Décidément, rien ne fonctionnait ici. Il avisa l'heure et décréta qu'il avait bien mérité une pause. Son maître devait être arrivé en ville depuis un moment à présent. Il fallait espérer qu'il trouve ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Il posa ses outils et se leva pour s'étirer. Ses mains étaient toutes tachées. Il se rendit dans la salle d'eau avoisinante et les lava rapidement. Il restait des traces, mais il ne tâcherait pas ses vêtements maintenant. Dans un vaisseau, il fallait toujours faire attention à l'eau. Il sortit et retourna dans la salle des machines. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et il s'autorisa à penser.

Que faisait-elle ? Elle devait dormir, certainement. Il la sentait calme. C'était étrange. Auparavant, il ressentait à peine sa présence. Lorsqu'elle arrivait là où il était, il ne la repérerait pas. Il pouvait percevoir plus ou moins franchement les émotions de toutes les personnes de ce vaisseau, sauf elle.

Depuis ce rêve, tout avait changé. Il sentait sa présence à l'autre bout du vaisseau. Il avait même l'impression de l'entendre respirer paisiblement. Elle dormait à coup sûr car il l'avait senti bouleversée quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait eu besoin d'être seule et c'était la seule chose qui l'avait retenu loin d'elle. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et il comprenait sa peur.

Il savait également qu'elle ne ressentait plus ses émotions à lui. Il le pouvait, mais pas elle. Pourtant, dans leur rêve, ils en étaient tous deux capables.

Il sursauta. Elle venait de se réveiller. Il sentait toujours beaucoup d'émotions différentes, mais une décision avait été prise. Il ne la comprit pas cependant. Il sortit de la salle des machines et fila à sa rencontre. La rampe de sortie était toujours ouverte et la jeune femme l'empruntait actuellement. Elle se tourna vers lui avec surprise et un éclair blanc passa devant ses yeux. Le temps qu'il réalise, elle chevauchait déjà Moon en direction de la ville la plus proche. Il la regarda s'éloigner et se retint de la suivre. Son maître lui avait ordonné de rester ici, et puis elle saurait se défendre. Il secoua la tête.

Elle avait voulu l'éviter et l'espace d'une seconde, il n'avait pas pu lire en elle. Même si c'était dangereux, il n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'arrêter. Obi-Wan soupira de plus belle et retourna dans la salle des machines. Elle était trop loin pour qu'il puisse ressentir ses émotions à présent. De plus, elle était toujours aussi perturbée et il devinait qu'il était la cause de cette agitation.

Lui ne ressentait malheureusement aucun trouble. Il ferma la porte et s'appuya dessus. Tout était clair comme du cristal, et cela depuis bien des années. Dès leur rencontre déjà, les dés étaient jetés. Lorsqu'il avait signé le code Jedi, cela lui avait semblé tellement facile. Ne pas s'attacher ? Très bien. Après tout, on choisissait d'aimer. Des centaines de Jedi avant lui avaient fait le même choix et semblaient s'en sortir. Il ferait de même.

Cependant, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer cela. Personne ne lui avait dit ce que c'était d'aimer. Il aimait sa famille bien sûr, mais le souvenir était flou. Il était tellement petit lorsqu'il les avait quittés. Il aimait son maître, mais rien n'était comparable à ce qu'il ressentait pour Eléonore. La revoir après toutes ses années n'avait fait que confirmer ses sentiments, les renforcer aussi peut-être. Il l'aimait et c'était tout. C'était plus fort que lui. Il n'y pouvait rien. Et pourtant, il n'en avait pas le droit.

Quand il était plus petit, il pensait alors que s'il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer, cela voulait dire que c'était un choix à faire, qu'il était possible de ne pas aimer. Aujourd'hui, il réalisait qu'aucun choix n'avait été pris. Elle faisait partie de lui et jamais il ne pourrait renier cet amour.

Cependant, il ne se sentait pas troublé ou coincé entre son devoir de Jedi et son amour pour elle. Cela lui semblait tellement naturel. C'était comme s'il avait attendu cela toute sa vie. C'était juste. Il le ressentait dans sa Force. À présent, il était même apaisé. Il laisserait faire le temps et suivrait son instinct comme son maître lui avait appris.

Son comlink grésilla à cet instant. Il décrocha aussitôt.

"Oui, Maître ?"

La voix étouffée de Qui-Gon se fit entendre alors et le Padawan écouta attentivement.

"Je vais voir, Maître, et je vous rappelle."

Il coupa la communication et sortit. Il rejoignit le Capitaine Panaka, le localisant avec la Force.

"Capitaine, qu'avons-nous de valeur dans ce vaisseau ?"

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et énuméra le peu de biens qu'ils avaient. Obi-Wan le remercia et fit rapidement le tour du vaisseau. Malheureusement, le Capitaine avait dit vrai. Il rappela son maître comme convenu et lui fit part de la nouvelle.

"Obi-Wan, tu es sûr qu'il n'y rien de valeur à bord ? questionna Qui-Gon, préoccupé.

\- Quelques containers d'approvisionnements, la garde-robe de la reine, peut-être. Pas assez pour votre échange. Pas pour le montant dont vous parliez, assura le Padawan.

\- Bien, répondit son Maître. Une autre solution se présentera. Je te rappellerai."

La communication s'interrompit et Obi-Wan rangea l'appareil. Ils allaient être bloqués ici plus longtemps que prévu et il avait un drôle de pressentiment à propos de cette planète.

* * *

 **Quelques kilomètres plus loin**

 **En direction de l'astroport de Mos Espa**

* * *

Moon volait presque par-dessus les étendues de sable chaud. Étant une renarde du désert, elle était dans son élément ici. Fermement accrochée, Eléonore suivait le mouvement. Elle restait blottie contre la renarde pour éviter de se prendre trop de sable. Autour d'elles, elle sentait les éléments s'agiter. Il allait y avoir une tempête.

Elles atteignaient Mos Espa quand le vent commença vraiment à souffler.

"Arrête-toi, Moon", ordonna Eléonore avant de descendre.

La renarde reprit sa petite forme et vint se lover contre sa maîtresse. Cette dernière referma sa veste sur elle et rajusta sa capuche. Elle marcha jusqu'à la ville et se laissa guider jusqu'à Qui-Gon. Heureusement, il n'était pas loin. Le vent était beaucoup moins fort aux abords de l'astroport si bien qu'elle se dit que la tempête éviterait certainement la ville.

Sentant sa présence, le Maître Jedi se retourna et elle vit son regard se faire sévère.

"Que faites-vous ici ?

\- J'ai eu un drôle de pressentiment. Il fallait que je vienne."

Padmé lui sourit et Eléonore lui répondit alors que Qui-Gon levait les yeux au ciel.

"Justement, vous auriez dû rester au vaisseau !"

Il était en colère bien sûr. Déjà il devait prendre soin de Padmé. Il avait Jar Jar Binks dans les pattes et maintenant la Reine d'Azméra. Eléonore sourit en se disant qu'il ne savait heureusement pas qu'ils avaient deux reines à protéger. Qui-Gon se détourna sans ajouter un mot et elle fit un clin d'œil à Padmé. Celle-ci retint un rire, une main devant sa bouche.

"Oh, Ellie, je te présente Anakin Skywalker. Il nous a beaucoup aidé et nous fait visiter la ville à présent."

Eléonore la vit rougir et elle balbutia quelques mots.

"C'est bon Padmé, vous pouvez me tutoyer. Cela me va très bien. J'apprécie beaucoup à vrai dire."

La reine se rasséréna et lui sourit à son tour.

"D'accord, seulement si tu fais pareil.

\- Marché conclu", déclara la jeune femme.

Elle se pencha alors vers le jeune Anakin.

"Enchantée Anakin. Je m'appelle Ellie.

\- Es-tu un ange aussi ?" demanda le petit garçon.

Cela fit rire les deux jeunes femmes.

"Oh non, je ne suis pas un ange et toi, qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis un pilote, affirma-t-il fièrement.

\- Vraiment ? À ton âge, c'est impressionnant. Il faut de sacrés bons réflexes pour être pilote."

Anakin lui raconta alors comment il était devenu pilote et Eléonore et Padmé l'écoutèrent attentivement. Ils continuèrent à déambuler dans la ville et c'est en arrivant au bout de la rue principale qu'Anakin fit signe à une vieille dame. Il connaissait beaucoup de monde dans la ville pour ne pas dire tout le monde et cela amusait Eléonore et Padmé. Qui-Gon suivait en réfléchissant à leur problème. Il lui avait rapidement expliqué de quoi il était question, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé de solution. Jar Jar Binks, lui, voulait éviter les ennuis le plus possible et semblait en réalité les attirer continuellement. Anakin dut lui sauver la vie plus d'une fois au cours de leur visite.

"Venez ! s'écria-t-il. Je vais vous présenter."

Elles le suivirent, gagnées depuis longtemps par sa bonne humeur. La vieille dame se montra très polie et leur parla un moment de la ville et de son évolution. Soudain, elle grimaça et se frotta les bras.

"Ooh mes os me font mal. Une tempête se prépare Ani. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, mit en garde la vielle femme.

\- Vous savez où vous abriter ? questionna Anakin après avoir remercié la vieille dame.

\- Nous allons regagner notre vaisseau, l'informa Qui-Gon.

\- Et il est loin ?" reprit le petit garçon.

Il paraissait inquiet. Le vent se mit alors à souffler plus fort.

"À l'extérieur de la ville, répondit Padmé.

\- Vous n'arriverez jamais à temps, décréta Anakin. Les tempêtes de sable sont dangereuses. Très dangereuses. Venez, je vous emmène chez moi !"

Il partit devant et ils le suivirent. Leur avancée s'avéra plus compliquée que prévue et les rues se dépeuplèrent rapidement alors que le sable volait. Enfin, ils arrivèrent chez Anakin.

"Maman c'est moi !" fit-il.

Jar Jar Binks fut le premier à entrer après Anakin et examina l'intérieur de la petite maison.

"Oh très cosy", émit le Gungan.

Une femme d'âge mûr sortit alors de la cuisine.

"J'ai ramené des amis, maman, informa Anakin.

\- Je m'appelle Qui-Gon Jinn, et voici Jar Jar Binks, Ellie, R2D2 et... présenta-t-il en désignant chaque personne.

\- C'est Padmé, rajouta Anakin en pointant du doigt la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi sont-ils ici Anakin ? questionna sa mère.

\- Une tempête de sable se prépare, maman."

Sa mère opina et Anakin prit la main de Padmé.

"Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer C3PO !" s'exclama le petit garçon à l'attention de Padmé et Ellie.

Cette dernière les suivit alors qu'Anakin tirait déjà la reine jusqu'à sa chambre.

Qui-Gon se tourna alors vers la mère d'Anakin et décida de réexpliquer plus clairement le pourquoi de leur présence.

"Votre fils a eu la gentillesse de nous offrir un abri."

Elle lui sourit.

"Je ne m'habituerai jamais aux surprises d'Anakin, souffla alors la femme, répondant au nom de Shmi.

\- C'est un garçon très spécial", résuma Qui-Gon.

Il était d'ailleurs sûr que la Reine Saphira l'avait remarqué aussi.

"Oui, je sais."

Dans la chambre d'Anakin, ce dernier leur montrer son droïde de protocole. Il déambulait à présent dans la pièce, les amusant beaucoup. Elles le complimentèrent chaudement.

"Oh vous n'avez encore rien vu, fit Anakin. Quand la tempête sera finie, on ira voir mon module. Je me construis un module de course !"

Dire qu'il était fier était un euphémisme.

R2D2 gazouilla attirant l'attention de C3PO, le fameux droïde de protocole.

"Je vous demande pardon. Qu'entendez-vous par nu ? interrogea le robot.

R2D2 lui répondit de quelques bips.

"J'ai les cuisses à l'air ? Oh juste ciel, comme c'est embarrassant !" s'écria le robot, faisant rire les trois autres.

Eléonore ne regrettait pas d'être venue. Cette escapade lui changeait les idées et c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

* * *

 **À l'extérieur de la ville**

 **Aux abords du vaisseau Nubian**

* * *

Obi-Wan regardait au loin en direction de la ville. Cela prenait trop de temps. Il voyait les nuages menaçants s'amonceler à l'horizon. De plus, le soleil allait bientôt se coucher et ils devraient rester en ville.

Le Capitaine Panaka le rejoignit alors.

"Nous devrions retourner au vaisseau avant que la tempête ne vienne par ici."

Obi-Wan acquiesça et alors qu'ils regagnaient l'engin. Le comlink du Capitaine grésilla.

"Nous recevons un message", déclara le pilote de l'appareil.

Ils se dépêchèrent de retourner au vaisseau, luttant déjà contre le vent violent. Ils fermèrent la porte sitôt dedans et rejoignirent la reine. C'était un message désespéré du gouverneur de Naboo. Il les laissa tous inquiets et nerveux.

"C'est un piège, fit Obi-Wan en se levant. Ne répondez pas... N'envoyez aucune transmission quelle qu'elle soit."

Il sortit et fila dans le cockpit. Il y serait tranquille pour appeler son maître. Qui-Gon répondit presque aussitôt et il expliqua la situation.

"...la reine est ennuyée... mais aucune réponse n'a été envoyée, conclut le Padawan.

\- Cela ressemble à un piège pour détecter une tentative de connexion.

\- Si cela avait marché, tout le monde serait mort ? questionna son élève anxieux.

\- Absolument, nous manquons de temps. Nous restons ici pour cette nuit. Je te tiens au courant.

\- Maître ? rappela Obi-Wan.

\- Oui ?

\- Je vous sens troublé, fit Obi-Wan. Tout le monde va bien ?

\- Oui, rassure-toi. Nous avons une invitée surprise en la personne d'Eléonore, mais nous allons bien.

\- Bien", répondit le jeune homme.

La communication s'interrompit, laissant Obi-Wan pensif. Elle était en sécurité. C'était bien le principal. Il rangea son comlink et sortit du cockpit.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'apprécie grandement les reviews. Bon week-end à vous !**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Repos sur Tatooine

**Titre : L'alliance de Naboo**

 **Genre : Romance/Aventure**

 **Rating : Tout public. (K)**

 **Personnages : Ceux de La menace fantôme**

 **Résumé : En 39 av. BY, Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan sont envoyés en mission sur Azméra, une planète voisine de Naboo. Là-bas, ils y rencontrent la future reine des Azmériens. Sept ans plus tard, le Chancelier Suprême les envoie régler un différend entre Naboo et la Fédération du Commerce. Sur Naboo, leur route croise une nouvelle fois celle des Azmériens et c'est ensemble qu'ils se retrouvent obligés de fuir. Ils sont alors loin de se douter de ce qui les attend.**

 **Disclamer : Star Wars ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Spoiler : Stars Wars film 1**

 **Note : Bonjour à tous ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Ange: Merci pour ta review. En effet, je plains un peu Qui-Gon à ce sujet. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Anakin. À bientôt !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Repos sur Tatooine**

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tard**

 **Dans le quartier des esclaves de Mos Espa**

* * *

La tempête faisait toujours rage et maintenant la nuit était tombée. Eléonore était assise dans une pièce de la maison, pensive. Shmi avait eu l'amabilité de leur offrir un logement pour la nuit. Elle repensait au repas qui venait de se terminer. À présent, ils avaient une solution pour repartir et elle comprenait la confiance qu'avait Qui-Gon en Anakin. Elle ne doutait pas elle non plus de le voir gagner la course. Si elle se fiait à son instinct, il n'y aurait aucun problème de ce côté-là.

Padmé bien sûr n'était pas d'accord et n'approuvait pas de laisser leur sort reposer sur Anakin. Eléonore la soupçonnait également d'être très inquiète pour le petit garçon. Cependant, c'était Qui-Gon qui décidait étant donné qu'elles cachaient toutes deux leur vraie identité.

La Reine Amidala entra dans la chambre. Elle revenait de la salle d'eau où elle s'était débarbouillée.

"C'est très gentil de la part de Shmi de nous héberger, dit la jeune femme.

\- Oui, heureusement que Qui-Gon avait des capsules repas toutes prêtes pour le dîner."

Padmé approuva et enleva sa veste. Elle regarda ses vêtements plein de poussière et grimaça. Shmi avait arrangé une pièce servant de débarras. Elle avait installé un matelas et avait mis des draps propres par-dessus, ainsi qu'une couverture. Déjà, elles sentaient la température descendre.

"Moon est une vraie bouillotte, Padmé. Nous n'aurons pas froid", assura Eléonore.

Elle acquiesça et enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Elle défit son pantalon et se glissa dans le lit, gardant juste son tee-shirt et ses sous-vêtements. L'Azmérienne sortit alors et fila se nettoyer un peu dans la salle d'eau. Elle avisa la bassine remplie d'une eau brunâtre à présent. Forcément, avec tout ce monde, et le peu d'eau qu'il y avait sur Tatooine, l'économie était de rigueur. Elle trempa sa main dans l'eau et se concentra. En quelques secondes et comme par magie, l'eau redevint claire. C'était une des qualités des Azmériens et un grand avantage tactique en combat : leur maîtrise des éléments. Elle était dure à acquérir, mais Eléonore avait quelques bases. Elle en but un peu, fit une toilette sommaire et après réflexion, laissa ses cheveux tressés. Elle retourna dans la chambre improvisée.

"Moon est très câline", déclara la reine, blottie dans le lit.

Eléonore pouvait voir la frimousse de sa petite renarde dépasser. Elle était lovée contre Padmé et elle pouvait l'entendre ronronner d'ici. Cela fit sourire Eléonore.

"Oui, elle est très affectueuse en ce moment", ironisa-t-elle.

Elle fit comme Padmé et enleva tous ses vêtements excepté son débardeur et ses sous-vêtements.

"Qu'est-ce c'est ?" demanda Padmé.

Elle parlait du pantalon noir élastique qu'elle portait en dessous du marron et de son débardeur de la même matière.

"Eh bien, commença Eléonore. Les Azmériens sont un peu spéciaux, tu sais ?

\- Moui, j'ai dû entendre... quelques histoires à leur sujet.

\- Alors en voici une vraie", s'amusa la jeune femme en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Padmé se redressa dans le lit, attentive.

"Nous avons deux corps, un humain et un animal, pour faire simple, lui apprit Eléonore. Nous pouvons passer d'un corps à un autre avec un peu d'entraînement. En fait, c'est notre corps qui se transforme et prend une autre apparence."

Padmé avait les yeux grands ouverts.

"C'est incroyable, souffla-t-elle.

\- N'est-ce pas ?"

Elle s'assit sur le lit et continua son explication.

"Cela dépend de quel animal tu es, mais en fonction de ta taille, tes vêtements ne résistent pas toujours à la transformation. Ce tissu est très spécial. Si je me transforme et que je reprends ensuite ma forme humaine, il sera toujours là.

\- Alors si tu te transformes et que tu ne le portes pas...

\- Oui, tu as deviné. Je suis nue.

\- C'est effectivement beaucoup mieux avec ce tissu alors."

Elles rirent toutes les deux et Eléonore finit de se déshabiller. Elle se mit de l'autre côté du lit. Il n'était pas très grand, mais elles tenaient à deux. Moon se mit entre elles sur le dos et ronronna de satisfaction. Cela les fit rire.

"Mince, la lumière, souffla Padmé une fois calmée.

\- Je m'en occupe."

Elle leva une main et l'éteignit avec la Force.

"C'est vrai que tu peux utiliser la Force aussi, fit remarquer Padmé. C'est impressionnant.

\- Ça fait partie de notre formation, éluda Eléonore.

\- Toutes les suivantes peuvent faire ça ? Mais tu n'es peut-être pas une suivante, si tu es l'envoyée de la Reine Saphira.

\- Si j'en suis bien une et oui. Les Azmériens sont particulièrement sensibles à la Force."

Padmé resta silencieuse un moment et elles écoutèrent les ronronnements de Moon.

"Est-ce que Moon t'accompagne toujours partout ? questionna-t-elle en chuchotant.

\- Quand elle le veut, ça veut dire oui la plupart de temps. Moon m'a adoptée alors que je visitais une contrée lointaine d'Azméra avec la reine. C'était d'ailleurs dans un désert comme celui-ci. Je m'étais éloignée toute seule et une créature immense a jailli hors du sable. Autant te dire que je n'étais pas fière. Je me préparais à combattre quand cette petite renarde s'est interposée. Elle a changé de forme et sauté à la gorge de la créature. Le combat n'a pas duré longtemps. Ensuite elle s'est précipitée vers moi et a repris sa petite forme. Elle s'est assise et a commencé à ronronner. Derrière elle, il y avait toujours le cadavre du monstre et elle était toute couverte de sang.

\- Tu n'as pas eu peur ?

\- Non, elle m'a parlé. À sa manière, mais elle voulait venir avec moi. D'après elle, c'était son destin.

\- Oh ! souffla Padmé, stupéfaite.

\- Alors, si un jour, elle décide d'aider une autre personne ou de partir, je ne m'interposerai pas. Elle ne m'appartient pas, murmura Eléonore. Et j'espère que ce jour-là n'arrivera jamais ou qu'elle ne partira pas trop loin.

\- J'espère pour toi.

\- Elle a un très bon instinct, poursuivit-elle. Je me fie toujours à ses impressions.

\- C'est pratique, répondit Padmé.

\- Oh oui, tu n'as pas idée", rit Eléonore.

Padmé bougea quelque peu et se tourna plus franchement vers elle. Eléonore pouvait voir ses yeux interrogateurs dans le noir.

"Tu as une autre question ?" demanda-t-elle en se disant que c'était sa semaine d'interrogatoire.

Entre Obi-Wan et Padmé, elle ne savait pas lequel des deux était le plus curieux. Elle ne le dit pas à la reine, mais il lui avait posé le même genre de question. Quoiqu'elle avait aussi posé beaucoup de questions au Padawan.

"Je me demandais... tu peux te transformer en un animal...

\- Oui, l'encouragea l'Azmérienne.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi qui le choisis ?

\- Non, c'est comme notre corps humain. Nous ne choisissons pas à quoi nous allons ressembler à la naissance. Pour notre forme animale, c'est pareil.

\- Et si tes parents ont deux formes animales différentes. Disons, un chien et un chat. Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?"

Cette question fit rire Eléonore.

"Et bien, murmura-t-elle. Ça peut tout donner. Bien sûr, si mes parents ont tous les deux une forme animal de chat, j'ai plus de chance d'être un chat, mais autrement, notre forme animal vient de notre caractère et de la Force. Nous n'avons pas réussi à créer le test parfait qui nous prédirait à coup sûr, l'animal que nous serons. Et... il y a certains Azmériens qui n'arrivent jamais à accéder à leur forme animale.

\- Est-ce que c'est normal ? chuchota Padmé.

\- Oui, plus ta forme animale est imposante et plus dure est la transformation. C'est un processus assez douloureux les premières fois.

\- J'imagine..."

Eléonore devina qu'elle avait encore quelques questions.

"Dis-moi, Padmé ?

\- Et toi ?"

Elle sourit. Elle attendait cette question.

"Dans la culture Azmérienne, nous ne posons pas cette question, répondit-elle, amusée. C'est à la personne de te le dire ou te le montrer si elle le veut. C'est... tabou... on va dire.

\- Je suis désolée, dit aussitôt Padmé, je ne...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Padmé. Je sais bien. Je te le dis pour que tu sois au courant justement. Après tout, tu seras amenée à venir sur Azméra bientôt.

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec espoir. J'attends ce moment avec impatience. Et alors, vas-tu me répondre ?

\- Je vais te faire deviner", déclara son amie.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. La pièce était complètement noire, mais elle pourrait les voir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?" demanda Eléonore en rouvrant les yeux.

Padmé émit une exclamation étouffée.

"Tes yeux ! Ils sont brillants et..."

Elle réfléchit un moment.

"Tu es un animal nocturne, finit-elle par dire avec enthousiasme.

\- En partie", répondit Eléonore.

Elle vit Padmé grimacer.

"Ça se dit ça. Tu es un animal ? Ou c'est très impoli ? questionna-t-elle, honteuse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Padmé. Je sais bien que tu ne connais pas ma culture. Cela peut sembler bizarre, mais ça se dit. Je suis autant un animal, qu'un humain."

Padmé opina, réfléchissant.

"Je sais que les autres espèces ont tendance à considérer les animaux comme inférieurs, mais ce n'est pas le cas des Azmériens, compléta Eléonore. C'est pour ça que nous sommes si bons aux courses de zorka, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

\- J'aimerais tellement en voir un jour", murmura Padmé.

Eléonore pouvait voir ses yeux pétiller.

"Je t'en montrerai quand tu viendras sur Azméra et je te montrerai ma forme animale, promit-elle.

\- Vraiment ?!" s'écria Padmé en attrapant ses mains.

Elles grimacèrent de concert, espérant ne pas avoir réveillé toute la maison et finalement rirent doucement.

"Oui, assura Eléonore une fois calmée.

\- Merci, souffla Padmé. J'espère que la Reine Saphira n'aura pas de problème avec ça.

\- Je suis sûre que non", répondit Eléonore.

Elles continuèrent ainsi à discuter jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les prenne. Comme prédit par Eléonore, elles n'eurent pas froid cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain matin, la tempête de sable était finie et le soleil était de retour sur Mos Espa. Heureusement, les maisons gardaient le frais. La pièce étant hermétiquement close pour ne pas faire rentrer le sable, Padmé ouvrit les yeux à un moment et face au noir total, les referma aussitôt. Il devait encore être tôt. Avec la fatigue et l'inquiétude assimilées, elle se rendormit sans problème. Eléonore bougea quelque peu, elle sentait quelqu'un venir. Il y avait du mouvement dans la maison, pas grand chose, mais tout de même. Un léger bruit se fit entendre à la porte, puis elle s'ouvrit laissant passer un rai de lumière.

"Les filles ? appela une voix féminine. Il est l'heure de se lever.

\- Nous arrivons", murmura Eléonore.

La porte se referma et elle reposa la tête sur l'oreiller en soupira. Elle avança une main vers Padmé et secoua doucement son épaule.

"Padmé ? Il faut se lever.

\- Oh non, gémit la jeune femme.

\- Debout, Votre Majesté", s'amusa Eléonore.

Padmé râla un peu plus et cela fit rire son amie. Elle s'extirpa du lit, trouva sans soucis son pantalon noir et l'enfila avant de faire de même pour le deuxième. Elle prit ses chaussures et les mit. Le noir ne lui posait évidemment aucun problème. Sa tresse s'était défaite dans la nuit. Elle la dénoua tout en sortant de la chambre.

"B'jour... marmonna-t-elle.

\- Bonjour Ellie, répondit Shmi.

\- Coucou Ellie. Tu as bien dormi ? s'enquit Anakin en venant vers elle.

\- Très bien, merci Ani. Et toi ?"

Il opina. Elle sourit et se mit à table.

"Que veux-tu Ellie ? Qui-Gon avait une capsule spéciale petit déjeuner bien remplie.

\- Ne vous embêtez pas, je vais me servir." fit la jeune femme.

Elle rejoignit Shmi à la cuisine et se servit une tasse de thé.

"Ellie, fit Qui-Gon en entrant dans la maison, suivi de Jar Jar Binks. Enfin réveillée", s'amusa le Jedi.

Ces deux-là dormaient dans le salon. Ils avaient certainement été les premiers à se lever. Eléonore se retint de lui tirer la langue et choisit la diplomatie.

"Bonjour à vous aussi Qui-Gon", fit-elle simplement avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

Il sourit et Padmé émergea.

"Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi", dit la jeune femme.

Anakin vint aussitôt la saluer avec le même enthousiasme débordant et Eléonore lui servit une tasse de thé. Elle savait qu'elle aimait cela.

"Bonjour Padmé, fit Qui-Gon. Nous avons lancé le pari ce matin et Anakin a la journée pour être prêt pour la course de demain."

Elle fit une grimace, montrant qu'elle n'était toujours pas d'accord avec le Jedi.

"J'espère que vous allez nous aider !" s'exclama Anakin.

Elles rirent toutes les deux.

"Mais oui, bien sûr. Quelle question ! répondit Padmé.

\- Ouais ! Allons-y !"

Il bondit aussitôt dehors.

"Nous te rejoignons Ani, signifia Eléonore en tendant sa tasse à Padmé.

\- Merci, Ellie. Merci Shmi pour votre hospitalité.

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie. Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu un petit déjeuner comme ça.

\- Les capsules de nourriture de Qui-Gon sont géniales", fit Eléonore avec un clin d'œil.

Elle termina son thé et le concerné leva un sourcil, une tasse de café à la main.

"Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez, Ellie ? interrogea le Jedi.

\- Rien Qui-Gon", dit-elle en attrapant un fruit.

Elle fila rejoindre Anakin en riant et le Jedi soupira. Shmi et Padmé s'entreregardèrent en souriant et Qui-Gon grogna. Que lui avait bien raconté Obi-Wan ?

Dehors, le soleil était fort et déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Elle sentait ses boucles brunes éparpillées dans tous les sens. Rapidement, elle les attacha en queue de cheval haute et trouva Anakin qui travaillait avec assiduité sur son module. Elle croqua dans son fruit et inspecta l'appareil. Dire qu'il était fini était un bien grand mot et il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Elle termina son rapide petit-déjeuner et se mit à la tâche. Padmé arriva bientôt, suivie de Qui-Gon.

Cela leur prit effectivement la journée entière pour terminer le module et l'aide des petits amis d'Anakin ne fut pas de trop. Ils eurent tout de même le temps de le peindre.

Shmi les appela pour manger alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Tous avaient très faim et firent honneur au repas capsule de Qui-Gon.

Lorsqu'Eléonore vint se coucher, Padmé était assise dans le lit, Moon sur ses genoux, et regardait fixement le mur en face.

"Padmé ? appela son amie. Tout va bien ?"

Elle détourna son regard du mur et posa ses yeux brillants sur elle.

"Je m'en veux. Nous perdons du temps alors que mon peuple se meure. Si Anakin ne remporte pas la course, nous serons bloqués ici pour une durée indéterminée."

Elle retint un sanglot. Eléonore enleva ses chaussures, chaussettes et pantalons et vint la rejoindre. Elle se glissa près d'elle et passa un bras par-dessus son épaule, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle sentit les larmes de la reine couler.

"Padmé... je... je crois aussi en Anakin. Tu ne le sens pas, mais il est très spécial. Il peut le faire et si ce n'est pas le cas. Je te promets que nous trouverons une solution."

Elle se retint de parler du bouleversement de la Force qui avait eu lieu la nuit de leur arrivée sur Tatooine. Avec ça, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un ne les trouve. Ennemis ou alliés, ils ne resteraient pas seuls trop longtemps.

Néanmoins, ces paroles semblèrent la soulager. Bientôt sa respiration se fit plus profonde. Elle éteignit la lumière avec la Force et l'allongea en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller. Elle resta près d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne. Moon se glissa entre les deux jeunes femmes et s'endormit aussitôt. Eléonore la caressa doucement et ferma les yeux. Il fallait que ça réussisse. Il le fallait.

Elle se réveilla à l'aube. Moon se frottait contre elle désespérément.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" chuchota-t-elle en arrêtant la renarde d'une main.

Celle-ci glapit et posa ses grands yeux sur Eléonore. La jeune femme se redressa aussitôt. Elle avait une étrange impression. Quelqu'un était arrivé sur Tatooine, pour eux, et ce n'était pas un gentil à en juger par l'expression paniquée de la petite renarde. Elle réfléchit rapidement et se leva d'un bond. Son instinct lui disait de retourner au vaisseau. C'était leur seul moyen de transport et ce que les ennemis pouvaient repérer de loin. Il était plus facile de se dissimuler en ville. Elle devait protéger le vaisseau. Sa décision prise, elle s'habilla rapidement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna Padmé encore endormie.

\- Je retourne au vaisseau. Je..."

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle ne devait pas inquiéter Padmé.

"J'ai oublié un truc important. Aaron va m'en vouloir si je ne suis pas là, déclara-t-elle plus posément. Souhaite bonne chance à Ani de ma part pour la course et... dis-lui au revoir.

\- D'accord, souffla Padmé en se recouchant. Je lui transmettrai ton message. Ça va aller pour rentrer ?

\- Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas, assura Eléonore d'un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant et discret à la fois. À tout à l'heure."

Eléonore termina de se préparer et sortit sur la pointe des pieds. La reine ne se doutait de rien. Elle se faufila hors de la maison. Qui-Gon et Jar Jar Binks dormaient toujours. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'être à moitié animal servait. Elle était suffisamment silencieuse pour ne pas réveiller le Jedi. Une fois dehors, Moon se transforma et elle grimpa sur son dos, rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête.

Au loin, le soleil se levait à peine et déjà il faisait chaud.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je sais que vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions. Les réponses viendront, ne vous en faites pas. À bientôt !**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Deuxième rencontre

**Titre : L'alliance de Naboo**

 **Genre : Romance/Aventure**

 **Rating : Tout public. (K)**

 **Personnages : Ceux de La menace fantôme**

 **Résumé : En 39 av. BY, Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan sont envoyés en mission sur Azméra, une planète voisine de Naboo. Là-bas, ils y rencontrent la future reine des Azmériens. Sept ans plus tard, le Chancelier Suprême les envoie régler un différend entre Naboo et la Fédération du Commerce. Sur Naboo, leur route croise une nouvelle fois celle des Azmériens et c'est ensemble qu'ils se retrouvent obligés de fuir. Ils sont alors loin de se douter de ce qui les attend.**

 **Disclamer : Star Wars ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Spoiler : Stars Wars film 1**

 **Note : Bonjour à tous ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Guest : Merci pour ta review. Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. À très vite !**

 **Ange : Salut Ange. Merci pour ta review tout d'abord. J'avoue que je me suis posée beaucoup de questions. Est-ce que mon personnage est une Mary-Sue ? Je sais ce que c'est bien sûr, mais je ne m'étais jamais interrogée sur Ellie. Je n'ai pas de réponses à te donner. Je n'ai pas réussi à décider. Tu pourras me dire ce que tu en penses. Sinon, tu auras ta réponse pour la forme animale d'Ellie dans ce chapitre. Pour ta deuxième crainte au sujet de Maul également. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. À bientôt !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Deuxième rencontre sur Tatooine : ?**

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tard**

 **Dans le désert de Tatooine**

 **Aux abords du vaisseau Nunbian**

* * *

Moon ralentit, à bout de souffle. Il devait être sept heures à présent. Eléonore mit pied à terre et guetta les environs. Tout était calme. Elles s'avancèrent vers le vaisseau et son coeur fit une embardée. La porte était ouverte et un homme l'attendait. Adossé à la rampe de sortie, les pieds dans le sable, Obi-Wan ne la quittait pas des yeux. Moon reprit sa petite forme et bondit vers le Jedi. Il la rattrapa habilement et lui sourit.

"Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Oui, merci Obi-Wan", répondit-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

Il l'avait sentie arriver. Pourtant elle avait fait attention, anticipant un possible ennemi.

Ils remontèrent dans le vaisseau et il referma la porte.

"Et ici ? Tout va bien ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un est arrivé ici et..., débita Eléonore.

Il la coupa et lui tendit un verre d'eau.

"Merci, souffla-t-elle avant de boire.

\- Il n'y a rien de changé ici. Tout est normal", informa-t-il.

Elle parut plus soulagée et lui sourit. Moon était toujours dans les bras d'Obi-Wan, ronronnant à tue-tête. Cela la fit rire.

"Elle vous apprécie vraiment beaucoup.

\- C'est bien vrai, rit le Padawan en caressant la petite renarde. Comment ça se passe en ville ?"

Ils s'assirent dans le salon et Eléonore lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé dans les moindres détails. Elle narra leur journée de réparation du module, lui parla de l'enthousiasme d'Anakin et de la gentillesse de Shmi.

"... et Moon m'a réveillée avec ce mauvais pressentiment, termina-t-elle finalement. D'ailleurs, Qui-Gon risque de ne pas apprécier mon départ inattendu.

\- Oh non, ça c'est sûr, s'amusa le jeune homme.

\- Il n'a déjà pas apprécié de me retrouver à Mos Espa", soupira Eléonore.

Il lui donna un regard de soutien et leva une main pour venir la poser sur son épaule. Elle retint son souffle en le voyant faire et ferma les yeux, mais rien ne se passa cette fois. Cela fit beaucoup rire Obi-Wan.

"Hey ! protesta Eléonore, vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, je suis en droit de m'inquiéter !"

Elle le repoussa gentiment et il rit de plus belle.

"Vous auriez dû voir votre tête, Ellie, souffla-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Imaginez que nous nous soyons retrouvés dans un rêve bizarre encore !" s'écria la jeune femme, mains sur les hanches.

Il arrêta de rire un moment et posa une main sur sa bouche. Eléonore se répéta mentalement ses paroles et croisa son regard. Tous deux éclatèrent de rire sans pouvoir se retenir.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Aaron pénétra dans le salon qu'ils parvinrent à se calmer. Eléonore retrouva d'ailleurs tout son sérieux face au regard sévère du blond.

"Hey Aaron ! salua-t-elle avec un sourire gêné. Bonjour, tu vas bien ?"

Il la toisa de haut en bas et posa les mains sur ses hanches. Ce qu'elle l'énervait parfois.

"Eléonore, commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il essayait de garder mesurée. Vous êtes la personne la plus insupportable, désobéissante et irresponsable de ce vaisseau, peut-être même de cette planète ! grogna-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

\- Alors là, permets-moi de te contredire, tu n'as pas vu les spécimens qu'il y a sur cette planète. Je t'assure que...

\- Eléonore Sappheiros !" coupa Aaron d'une voix de stentor.

Pour la discrétion, c'était raté. Elle sursauta et se leva.

"Oui, je sais. Je n'aurai pas dû partir, ou au moins te prévenir, mais je... j'étais perturbée et...

\- C'est ce qui t'as fait revenir toute seule aussi dans le désert ?!"

Aaron qui la tutoyait en présence d'étrangers c'était rarement bon signe, si tant est qu'elle puisse encore considérer Obi-Wan comme un étranger. Moon grogna son désaccord, mais aucun des deux n'y fit attention.

"Oui, justement. Nous sommes repérés, enchaîna la jeune femme. Il y a quelqu'un sur cette planète, quelqu'un de mal attentionné. Il patiente pour l'instant, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne nous invitera pas à prendre le thé lorsqu'il nous aura trouvés."

Aaron fronça les sourcils et se retint de tout commentaire.

"Quand rentrent-ils ?

\- La course a lieu ce matin. Si tout va bien, les pièces seront livrées au vaisseau cet après-midi. Nous le réparons et nous sommes prêts à partir."

Aaron croisa les bras d'un air buté, sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Son regard signifiait clairement que cette discussion était loin d'être terminée. Il partit en grommelant et Eléonore se laissa tomber aux côtés d'Obi-Wan.

"En fait, ça va aller pour Maître Qui-Gon. Aaron fait bien plus peur que lui."

Eléonore le dévisagea en se demandant s'il était sérieux et ils recommencèrent à rire.

"En tout cas, finit Eléonore, une fois calmée. Nous devons rester très prudents."

Obi-Wan opina avec sérieux et se leva.

"Je suis sûr que vous n'avez rien mangé ce matin. Allons prendre notre petit déjeuner", proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et le suivit. Voilà, elle l'avait prédit. Elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

La matinée passa très rapidement. Lyra, Grace et Ambre furent contentes de la voir et discutèrent un moment avec eux, permettant au Padawan d'en apprendre plus sur les Azmériens. Elles s'éclipsèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte.

Loin d'Obi-Wan, elle se posait des tonnes de questions et n'arrivait plus à trier ses émotions. Avec lui, elle se sentait juste bien. C'était naturel et simple. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas ses tenues de reine et les gardes autour d'elle ? Dans tous les cas, elle s'étonna lorsque le comlink d'Obi-Wan grésilla. Il était en train de lui décrire le Temple Jedi de Coruscant et parut surpris également de cette interruption.

"Oui, Maître ?

\- Nous arrivons d'ici deux heures avec les pièces manquantes, déclara Qui-Gon. Eléonore est avec toi ?

\- Il a réussi ! s'écria cette dernière. Oh ! Je le savais !"

Elle bondit sur ses pieds, un immense sourire sur le visage.

"J'en déduis que oui, dit le Maître Jedi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Aaron pense de votre manière de fausser compagnie aux personnes qui vous protègent, mais je n'apprécie pas, ajouta-t-il, s'adressant spécifiquement à Eléonore.

\- Lui non plus, Maître", répondit Obi-Wan alors qu'Eléonore faisait une grimace.

Elle avait des frissons rien que de repenser à Aaron en colère.

"Qui-Gon ? appela alors la jeune femme en se rapprochant du Jedi. Vous devez vous dépêcher. Ils nous ont retrouvés ou en tout cas, quelqu'un a atterri sur cette planète tôt ce matin.

\- Je ferai aussi vite que possible, Eléonore.

\- Bien", se rasséréna la jeune femme.

Elle se rassit et Obi-Wan échangea encore quelques mots avec son maître avant de raccrocher.

"Nous devrions pouvoir repartir ce soir, fit le Padawan. Ça ne me prendra pas longtemps d'implanter le nouveau générateur.

\- J'espère qu'il ne nous trouvera pas d'ici là.

\- En tout cas, ce que ce garçon a fait est incroyable."

Eléonore lui sourit et apprécia sa tentative de distraction.

"Oui, Ani est incroyable. Il dégage quelque chose de vraiment spécial.

\- Oui, Maître Qui-Gon pense la même chose et c'est vrai que son taux de midi-chloriens est impressionnant."

Elle fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard.

"Midi quoi ?

\- Les midi-chloriens, répéta Obi-Wan. Ce sont des microorganismes présents chez tous les êtres vivants. Ils déterminent la réceptivité d'un être à la Force.

\- Et comment le mesurez-vous ?

\- Par une simple goutte de sang. Vous voulez essayer ?

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle après quelques secondes."

Ils rejoignirent la salle des machines où Obi-Wan avait laissé son analyseur. Il lui prit la main et piqua le bout de son doigt avec une seringue spécifique. Moon grogna à ce moment-là.

"Tout va bien, Moon, assura sa maîtresse. Ce n'est pas dangereux."

Elle s'approcha de sa main et renifla en faisant une drôle de tête. Eléonore l'enveloppa dans un tissu propre et regarda Obi-Wan procéder à l'analyse. La machine émit quelques bips et s'arrêta.

"7000 tout juste, déclara-t-il.

\- Et alors ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

\- C'est à partir de ce taux que nous envisageons une formation de Jedi.

\- Quel est le taux d'Ani ?

\- Il dépasse les 20 000."

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Ouah ! Effectivement, c'est quelque chose."

Son regard plongea dans celui d'Obi-Wan et elle lut un doute en lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Je... Je ne crois pas que votre taux soit correct, formula-t-il après un moment.

\- Comment ça ?"

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas devant elle, une main à son menton.

"Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous me donnez, fit-il par dire. J'ai côtoyé des personnes avec ce taux et je ressens beaucoup moins leur Force qu'avec vous."

Eléonore sentit ses joues chauffer.

"Peut-être parce que nous nous sommes... rapprochés", proposa-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta devant elle.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça."

Ambre entra alors dans la pièce.

"Nous allons manger. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?"

Elle s'étonna de leur air sérieux.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda la suivante.

\- Non, Ambre, rassura Eléonore. Nous venons."

Elle acquiesça et fit demi-tour. Obi-Wan lui tendit sa main et elle la prit en se levant. Il la posa sur son bras et l'escorta jusqu'à la salle à manger. Seuls les Azmériens étaient là et discutaient tranquillement. Aaron la fusilla du regard, signe qu'il ne lui avait pas pardonné. Les suivantes leur sourirent et ils s'installèrent avec eux.

"Que faisiez-vous ? demanda Lyra, amusée. Vous avez effrayé notre pauvre Ambre.

\- Obi-Wan mesurait mon taux de midi-chloriens, informa Eléonore en se servant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" questionna Grace.

Ils eurent le droit aux explications du Padawan et Aaron grommela un "n'importe quoi" à la fin.

"Aaron !" s'offusqua Eléonore.

Il l'ignora, mais ne dit plus rien.

"Et alors ? Quel est le résultat ? Eléonore est une combattante hors pair, ça doit être impressionnant, fit Lyra.

\- 7000, déclara Eléonore avec fierté. Je suis apte à suivre, enfin peut-être, une formation Jedi."

Cela fit rire les suivantes. Obi-Wan ne partageait pas leur enthousiasme.

"Et vous, Padawan Kenobi ? demanda Grace de sa petite voix claire.

\- 13 500", déclara le jeune homme.

Les suivantes arrêtèrent leur rire et les dévisagèrent tous les deux l'un à la suite de l'autre.

"Je ne suis donc pas le seul à trouver cela bizarre, sourit le brun. Acceptez-vous que je mesure votre taux après le repas ?"

Aaron soupira, mais elles acceptèrent aussitôt, et la conversation dévia sur un autre sujet.

Il fit les analyses juste après le déjeuner et toutes eurent un taux semblable à Eléonore.

"Alors, jeune Padawan, s'amusa cette dernière. Toujours autant contrarié. Peut-être que vos sens ne sont pas aussi aiguisés que vous ne le pensiez. Je suis une bonne combattante parce que je m'entraine beaucoup.

\- Ce n'est pas par rapport à votre façon de combattre que je dis cela, corrigea Obi-Wan. J'en ai vu trop peu pour pouvoir en juger. C'est une impression."

Il soupira. Il ressentait ses émotions, mais elle restait un mystère pour lui.

"Vous en parlerez à Qui-Gon, éluda-t-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver."

Ils se sourirent.

* * *

 **Au même moment**

 **Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin**

 **Dans le désert de Tatooine**

* * *

Enfin, Qui-Gon aperçut le vaisseau. Jar Jar poussa un cri de joie et courut dans sa direction en secouant ses bras dans tous les sens. Padmé sourit et R2D2 émit quelques bips joyeux. Les lents éopies transportant le nouveau générateur s'arrêtèrent près du vaisseau et la porte s'ouvrit. Eléonore vint les accueillir en courant, plus que ravie de les revoir sains et saufs. Padmé se précipita dans sa direction et elles se tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

"Tu vas bien ? interrogea son amie en l'observant attentivement. Rentre te mettre à l'abri et boire de l'eau."

Elle l'accompagna à l'intérieur alors qu'Obi-Wan descendait aider à décharger les pièces. Aaron vint donner un coup de main et ils acheminèrent le tout dans la salle des machines.

"Obi-Wan, je te laisse t'occuper des réparations. Je retourne à Mos Espa, j'ai encore quelque chose à régler, déclara Qui-Gon lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

\- Bien, Maître. J'ai comme l'impression que nous allons encore ramasser une pitoyable créature en chemin, ironisa le Padawan en pensant au Gungan.

\- C'est ce petit garçon", expliqua-t-il avant de sauter le dos d'une des créatures empruntées.

Obi-Wan opina.

"Faites vite, Maître.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Obi-Wan. Je serai bientôt de retour."

Il le regarda s'éloigner et retourna au vaisseau. Aaron était déjà dans la salle des machines. À eux deux, cela serait vite fait.

Alors que Padmé partait voir la fausse Reine Amidala peu de temps après, Eléonore les rejoignit.

"Où est Qui-Gon ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il est reparti sur Mos Espa, fit Obi-Wan.

\- Pourquoi ?"

Il sentit l'inquiétude grandir en elle et posa l'outil qu'il utilisait.

"Il va chercher le petit garçon dont on me parle tant, déclara-t-il. Il fait au plus vite."

Elle soupira et Aaron sourit.

"Peut-être est-il plus têtu que vous ?" proposa-t-il.

Elle l'ignora et appela Moon.

"Peux-tu aller à leur rencontre, Moon ? Je ne suis pas rassurée."

Moon glapit et réclama une caresse de sa part. Eléonore la serra dans ses bras et Moon fila ensuite vers Obi-Wan.

Ce dernier rit de son comportement et lui donna ce qu'elle voulait. La renarde ignora Aaron et sortit de la pièce.

"Eh ben d'accord", marmonna le blond.

Cela fit rire Eléonore et Obi-Wan.

"Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? questionna finalement Eléonore.

\- Non, ma Reine, retournez vous reposer", ordonna presque Aaron.

Elle interrogea cependant le Padawan du regard.

"Non, merci."

Elle lui sourit et sortit retrouver ses suivantes.

Quelques heures plus tard, Eléonore qui s'était endormie se réveilla en sursaut. Elle perçut un sentiment spécial. Obi-Wan. Le vaisseau était réparé, mais quelque chose troublait le Padawan.

Sortant silencieusement de la cabine, elle le rejoignit dans l'entrée.

"Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Le soleil se couche, répondit-il simplement.

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils ne vont pas tarder", dit-elle, inversant ainsi leur rôle.

Il lui sourit, se tournant vers elle. Un rugissement retentit au loin et Eléonore s'avança.

"Moon, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je vais prévenir le pilote de notre décollage imminent", déclara aussitôt Obi-Wan en partant vers le cockpit.

Elle opina distraitement, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon et l'aperçut enfin. La renarde bondissait parmi les dunes de sable, Qui-Gon et Anakin sur son dos.

Cependant, une ombre se rapprochait d'eux à grande vitesse. Ils étaient suivis. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle se précipita hors du vaisseau. Elle n'arriverait pas à temps, pas dans ce corps-là en tout cas. Elle se concentra sur sa Force et opéra une transformation totale. Ses vêtements se déchirèrent sous la pression et elle attrapa adroitement son sabre laser dans sa gueule avant de bondir vers eux.

De leur côté, Qui-Gon vit avec soulagement le vaisseau se profiler au loin.

"Nous sommes presque arrivés", informa le Jedi.

Presque couché sur Moon, Anakin acquiesça et releva quelque peu la tête pour voir le vaisseau.

Soudain, il aperçut un éclair noir se diriger vers eux.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!" s'écria-t-il.

Qui-Gon fronça les sourcils. Il crut discerner au loin un rayon noir et l'instant d'après, une gigantesque panthère noire de jais bondit littéralement au-dessus d'eux. Il suivit son mouvement du regard et se retourna.

Sous ses yeux ébahis, le félin étincela et son corps changea de forme. Il redevint celui d'une jeune femme qu'il connaissait. Eléonore, son sabre allumé à la main, se préparait à attaquer, une expression de rage sur le visage. Son adversaire masqué par une cape parvint à esquiver le premier coup de peu et chargea aussitôt, dégainant un sabre rouge.

"Accroche toi bien Anakin et dis-leur de décoller !" cria-t-il au petit garçon.

Il sauta de la renarde et alluma son sabre à son tour, se joignant au combat. Ils ne furent pas trop de deux pour le rembarrer. Le vaisseau décolla alors et vola à basse altitude dans leur direction. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Eléonore se transforma et bondit sur son adversaire pendant que Qui-Gon l'attaquait de l'autre côté. Déconcentré, l'individu ne put parer complètement le coup du Jedi qui lui érafla le flanc et il vola quelques mètres plus loin sous l'impact du félin. Eléonore revint vers Qui-Gon et d'un regard se comprirent. Ils sautèrent en même temps sur la rampe du vaisseau. Moon les accueillit bruyamment, se jetant sur sa maîtresse.

"Vous allez bien ?!" s'écria Anakin en arrivant du cockpit.

Il resta stupéfait devant la panthère. Elle était moins de la même taille que Moon transformée ce qui était énorme et arborait des rayures d'un noir plus profond encore que le reste de son pelage. Ses yeux émeraude le fixèrent et il la reconnut.

"Ellie !" s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers elle alors qu'Obi-Wan arrivait derrière lui.

Il vit le petit garçon courir vers elle et se jeter contre sa poitrine. Assise à côté de Moon, la panthère posa une patte dans le dos d'Anakin et il crut voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage du félin. Aaron arriva en courant de l'autre côté du vaisseau et la panthère étincela soudainement. Une lumière blanche envahit l'entrée du vaisseau. Qui-Gon qui s'était laissé tomber sur les fesses à côté d'elle regarda Eléonore reprendre forme humaine. Anakin releva la tête surpris et tomba sur le visage souriant de la jeune femme.

"C'est trop cool !" s'exclama-t-il en encerclant son cou de ses bras.

Elle rit et tomba en arrière sous l'impact. Le souffle court, elle serra Anakin dans ses bras et échangea un regard avec Qui-Gon.

"Merci, murmura ce dernier.

\- Eléonore ! fit Aaron. Tu vas bien ?!"

Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'inspecta attentivement. Elle se dégagea et opina.

"Oui, essoufflée seulement."

Ses oreilles félines étaient toujours sorties et il soupira lourdement.

"Je vais bientôt faire une attaque, fit le blond. Comment faites-vous pour toujours vous retrouver dans des situations compromettantes ?"

Eléonore sourit en l'entendant repasser au vouvoiement. Anakin se détacha d'elle et Moon retrouva sa taille normale. La jeune femme porta une main sur sa tête pendant que ses suivantes arrivaient en courant. Elle fit disparaître ses oreilles et haussa les épaules.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ? questionna alors Obi-Wan.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, mais il avait une parfaite maîtrise des arts Jedi, fit Qui-Gon reprenant toujours son souffle.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, commenta Eléonore qui peinait également à retrouver une respiration normale.

\- À mon avis, il est à la recherche de la reine, ajouta Qui-Gon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? interrogea Anakin, curieux.

\- On va faire preuve de patience", éluda le Maître Jedi. Anakin Skywalker, voici mon apprenti Obi-wan Kenobi, présenta alors Qui-Gon.

Le Padawan se tourna vers Anakin et lui sourit, serrant sa main dans la sienne.

"Enchanté. Vous êtes un Jedi vous aussi ? Ravi de faire votre connaissance, débita Anakin d'une seule traite.

Ils se sourirent face à l'enthousiasme de l'enfant. Il se tourna ensuite vers Eléonore.

"Toi aussi tu es un Jedi ?" fit le petit garçon.

Lyra, Ambre et Grace rirent de son innocence.

"Non, répondit Aaron dans un grognement. Manquerait plus que ça", marmonna-t-il.

Elle n'avait décidément pas besoin d'être un Jedi, les soucis venaient bien assez facilement à eux comme cela.

"Est-ce que moi aussi je pourrais me transformer ? questionna encore Anakin.

\- Non, fit Eléonore en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Je suis une Azmérienne et sur ma planète, nous pouvons nous transformer ainsi."

Il eut un air déçu, mais opina. Aaron posa alors sa cape sur les épaules d'Eléonore. Elle ne portait plus que son pantalon noir élastique et un débardeur noir de la même matière. Il s'arrêtait un peu en dessous du nombril et moulait sa poitrine avec une ouverture en V sur le devant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel face à ce geste protecteur, mais n'enleva pas le tissu, et se tourna vers Moon.

"Merci ma belle. Tu as fait un formidable travail, complimenta-t-elle en la caressant.

\- Oui, merci Moon", fit Qui-Gon en se relevant.

Aaron aida Eléonore à en faire autant. Elle capta alors le regard d'Obi-Wan. Ses yeux bleus la fixaient intensément et elle reconnut sans peine l'émotion qui s'en dégageait : le désir. Elle frissonna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Reposons-nous avant notre arrivée sur Coruscant", fit Qui-Gon en s'éloignant vers le cockpit.

Eléonore se ressaisit à ce moment et haussa un sourcil.

"Mouais, ce n'est pas la bonne direction pour se reposer", émit la jeune femme, amusée.

Obi-Wan lui sourit et Moon sauta dans les bras d'Eléonore.

"Nous allons suivre les conseils de Qui-Gon, Aaron. Inutile de t'inquiéter", assura la jeune femme en s'éloignant vers les cabines.

Il soupira et la suivit néanmoins. Ambre et Lyra firent de même tandis que Grace dévisageait le Padawan avec curiosité.

Il fronça les sourcils et elle lui sourit malicieusement. Il capta aisément ses émotions. Elle venait de comprendre quelque chose, mais quoi ? C'était encore un mystère pour Obi-Wan. Un de plus.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 5. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas. Bon week-end à tous et à bientôt !**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Conseil Jedi sur Coruscant

**Titre : L'alliance de Naboo**

 **Genre : Romance/Aventure**

 **Rating : Tout public. (K)**

 **Personnages : Ceux de La menace fantôme**

 **Résumé : En 39 av. BY, Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan sont envoyés en mission sur Azméra, une planète voisine de Naboo. Là-bas, ils y rencontrent la future reine des Azmériens. Sept ans plus tard, le Chancelier Suprême les envoie régler un différend entre Naboo et la Fédération du Commerce. Sur Naboo, leur route croise une nouvelle fois celle des Azmériens et c'est ensemble qu'ils se retrouvent obligés de fuir. Ils sont alors loin de se douter de ce qui les attend.**

 **Disclamer : Star Wars ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Spoiler : Stars Wars film 1**

 **Note : Bonjour à tous et bonne lecture ! Merci à ma beta-lectrice : Anel !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Ange : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review tout d'abord et oui, c'est ce qui me semblait aussi. J'ai relu la suite, mais cela reste pareil. Tu auras une bonne surprise pour la suite par contre ;) je n'en dis pas plus et à bientôt !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Conseil Jedi sur Coruscant**

* * *

 **À bord du vaisseau Nunbian**

 **En route pour Coruscant**

* * *

Eléonore ne prévoyait pas de dormir. Elle voulait juste être un peu au calme pour réfléchir. Elle voulait plutôt oublier le regard d'Obi-Wan sur elle. Le simple fait d'y penser la faisait frissonner. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Est-ce qu'elle apprécierait ça ? Se savoir désirée par Obi-Wan Kenobi ? Une petite voix intérieure lui hurla que oui, ou alors c'était Moon qui n'arrêtait pas de glapir contre elle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma belle ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils, ayant parfaitement compris ce qu'elle insinuait.

"Mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, non ?" fit-elle en la déposant au sol.

Cela n'empêcha pas la renarde de la suivre en continuant son bavardage. Elle se glissa habilement dans la cabine avec elle. Eléonore enleva la cape d'Aaron et s'allongea sur sa couchette, rejetant sa couverture sur son corps. Moon rampa en dessous et elle la sentit se placer contre son ventre, ronronnant de bonheur.

Eléonore soupira et la laissa où elle était. Au moins, il y en avait une d'heureuse. Et puis, la petite renarde n'était pas compliquée, elle était toujours, ou presque, heureuse.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Lyra était assise près d'elle.

"Nous allons bientôt arriver à Coruscant ! informa-t-elle, excitée.

\- Déjà ?!" s'étonna la jeune femme en se redressant.

Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ?

"Tu devrais mettre des chaussures et une cape, Eléonore"

Elle obtempéra et toutes deux sentirent le vaisseau atterrir. Aaron, Ambre et Grace les attendaient dans l'entrée, les autres étant déjà sortis du vaisseau. Eléonore leur sourit, sentant des présences familières. Dehors, la fausse reine discutait avec le sénateur de Naboo, un dénommé Sheev Palpatine. Il lui présentait le Chancelier Valorum, l'actuel Chancelier Suprême de la République.

Non loin d'eux, les Jedi conversaient avec Angel Menlor, sénateur d'Azméra, et Joy Kalek.

"Les voilà, fit savoir Qui-Gon en se tournant vers le vaisseau alors qu'Eléonore en sortait.

\- Ellie ! fit Angel en attrapant ses mains dans les siennes. Nous étions morts d'inquiétude.

\- Nous allons bien, Angel. Il s'en est fallu de peu, mais tout va bien."

Le sénateur opina et un cri se fit entendre. Joy s'était précipité vers Lyra. Il l'avait soulevée de terre, d'où le cri entendu, et la faisait à présent tourner autour de lui. La capuche de la jeune femme s'était enlevée, dévoilant sa chevelure rousse. Elle éclata de rire et vint se lover dans ses bras alors qu'il la reposait au sol. Ils s'embrassèrent brusquement et Eléonore et Qui-Gon se mirent à rire. Le couple se sépara alors, remarquant que tous les regardaient. Angel soupira et Aaron grommela.

Le Sénateur Palpatine s'approcha des Azmériens avec le Chancelier Suprême.

"Ellie, Aaron, voici le Sénateur Palpatine de Naboo, et le Chancelier Valorum. Messieurs, voici l'envoyée de la Reine Saphira, Ellie, et Aaron Farlander, son garde du corps.

\- Enchantée, Sénateur Palpatine, Chancelier Valorum.

\- Merci à votre peuple d'avoir été si réactif concernant la tragédie que nous vivons ! s'exclama alors Palpatine.

\- Nous ne faisions que respecter notre accord, éluda Eléonore. Qu'est-ce qui a été mis en place pour remédier à la situation ?

\- J'ai convoqué le Sénat en séance extraordinaire", déclara le Chancelier Valorum.

Eléonore opina.

"Bien, sachez que la Reine Saphira est actuellement en chemin et assistera à cette séance."

Tous eurent un air surpris excepté les Azmériens et les Jedi.

"J'espère qu'elle arrivera à temps, fit Palpatine, poliment. Nous devrions y aller, Votre Altesse, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la reine des Naboo.

Elle approuva et ils se dirigèrent vers les taxis. Eléonore capta le regard de Padmé et lui fit un clin d'oeil encourageant. Celle-ci lui sourit et toutes deux se retournèrent.

Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan discutaient encore avec le Chancelier Suprême près du vaisseau. Au milieu, Anakin et Jar Jar regardaient autour d'eux, perdus.

"Ani ! appela Padmé. Viens."

Ils rejoignirent les jeunes femmes.

"Qu'en est-il de Qui-Gon ? questionna le petit garçon.

\- Il nous rejoindra plus tard", assura Padmé alors qu'ils montaient dans le taxi.

Eléonore jeta un dernier regard derrière elle et croisa les yeux bleus d'Obi-Wan. Elle lui sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il répondit aussitôt, tous deux inconscients du regard de Grace posé sur eux.

Elle sentit Aaron se pencher vers elle.

"Je vais rester avec les Jedi, Eléonore. Je dois parler à Maître Yoda."

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais acquiesça. Il avait toute sa confiance.

Elle monta dans le taxi à son tour, prenant la main qu'Angel lui tendait. Ce dernier lui raconta alors discrètement ce qu'il se passait au Sénat.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la tour des sénateurs contenant tous les appartements des membres du sénat, Eléonore connaissait toute la situation et ses yeux étincelaient de détermination.

Elle indiqua d'un signe de tête à Padmé qu'elles se verraient plus tard et Angel les conduisit jusqu'aux appartements d'Azméra. La jeune reine n'était jamais venue ici, mais elle ferait sa visite un autre jour. Rapidement, elle se prépara pour la séance extraordinaire du Sénat.

"Ma Reine, quelques guerriers et membres du Conseil viennent d'arriver", informa Angel quand elle sortit de ses appartements privés.

Elle n'avait pas décoléré et se forçait à respirer profondément.

Vêtue d'une longue robe bustier de couleur violette, mettant en avant sa poitrine, elle redevenait la Reine Saphira. Sur chaque bras, des bracelets dorés et finement sculptés retenaient de longues et amples manches pourpres, tandis que sur sa tête reposait une couronne en or. C'était un anneau très fin avec trois dragons d'or représentés sur le devant. Attachés à la couronne, de fines chaînes en or décoraient ses boucles brunes élégamment relevées en un chignon dont s'échappaient quelques mèches. Elle portait comme seul autre bijou un collier ras de cou. Il était fait d'un tissu pourpre et orné d'une émeraude taillée en ovale en son milieu. Son bustier et toute sa robe étaient par ailleurs délicatement brodés d'arabesques dorés. À ses pieds, elle portait des escarpins de la même couleur. Les yeux maquillés de noir et les lèvres peintes d'un rouge aussi vif que son collier, la reine était splendide.

"La séance commencera dans une heure", ajouta-t-il alors que la porte des appartements s'ouvrait.

Ruby Dykamne, guerrière de son état, entra alors bruyamment en repoussant sa capuche.

"Mais c'est sympa ici !" s'écria-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

Léo Farrar la suivait l'air de rien, habitué à l'extravagance de la jeune femme. Ils portaient tous deux de grandes capes blanches, signe distinctif des Azmériens pour les autres peuples.

"Ellie !" s'exclama Ruby en apercevant la reine.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et Eléonore retrouva son sourire.

"Ruby, tu vas bien ? Tout le monde va bien sur Azméra ?" demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers ses conseillers qui entraient.

Ils portaient eux aussi de grandes capes blanches. Leur arrivée n'avait pas dû passer inaperçue dans les couloirs.

Ruby se débarrassa de la sienne, la jetant sur le canapé. Elle arborait la tenue des guerriers d'Azméra : un pantalon noir un peu ample, des bottes grises montantes jusqu'en dessous des genoux, un débardeur noir moulant et une veste manche courte par-dessus. À sa taille, ses diverses armes étaient accrochées par une grosse ceinture. Léo portait exactement les mêmes vêtements.

"C'est à toi qu'il faut poser cette question ! rétorqua la rousse. Tatooine ? Vraiment ?

\- En tout cas, conclut Léo. Elle va bien visiblement donc concentrons-nous sur ce qu'il reste à faire."

Eléonore approuva aussitôt et il vint la prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

"C'est vrai qu'on a eu peur, murmura-t-il. Les Azmériens n'attendent que tes ordres.

\- Bien, déclara Eléonore. Préparons-nous pour cette séance, mais je sens que nous n'allons pas devoir compter sur le sénat pour nous aider."

* * *

 **Quelques étages en dessous**

 **Dans le même bâtiment**

* * *

Dans ses atours royaux, Padmé faisait les cent pas. Elle n'aimait pas cela, pas du tout. Ce que lui avait dit le Sénateur Palpatine la désespérait au plus haut point. Jar Jar et Anakin étaient tous deux assis sur un canapé dans la pièce d'à côté et attendaient en silence. Ils ne l'entendaient pas car ils étaient séparés par une vitre en verre, mais pouvaient la voir. Ne connaissant pas la reine personnellement, ils n'osaient pas aller la rejoindre. Les suivantes s'étaient retirées et ils étaient seuls.

"Votre Altesse", fit le Capitaine Panaka en entrant dans la pièce.

Il parut gêné un moment.

"Ellie demande à vous voir. Elle est accompagnée, précisa-t-il.

\- Faites-la entrer", déclara Padmé.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et un groupe de quatre personnes pénétra dans le salon. Dès que la porte se referma, ils enlevèrent la capuche de leurs sublimes capes blanches.

Padmé resta un moment silencieuse. Ce n'était pas Ellie qui se présentait devant elle, mais la Reine Saphira à n'en pas douter. Elle portait une couronne, mais sa ressemblance avec son amie était frappante. Le Sénateur Angel se tenait à ses côtés. Bien qu'il soit définitivement assez âgé, il ressemblait toujours à un jeune homme de trente ans. Ses longs cheveux gris étaient attachés sur sa nuque et ses yeux mordorés respiraient la sagesse. Derrière eux, ils étaient accompagnés de deux guerriers Azmériens. La jeune femme rousse avait un sourire amusé et son compagnon, aussi blond qu'Aaron, arborait un air sérieux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler la reine, elle était tout bonnement divine. Ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Padmé, ce fut la petite renarde à ses pieds. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens et elle reconnut les deux émeraudes. Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Eléonore. C'était elle, c'était Ellie. Padmé en resta bouche-bée le temps d'assimiler l'information.

"Laissez-nous, je vous prie", ordonna Eléonore.

Tous sortirent et la Reine Saphira s'avança.

"Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle, d'avoir eu recours à cette ruse. Si je n'avais pas promis de dissimuler mon identité, Aaron ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir, mais je voulais vraiment connaître Naboo de mes propres yeux alors je me suis fait passer pour... mon envoyée."

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Padmé vint vers elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

"Ellie, je... pardon, Reine Sa...

\- Oh non ! Entre nous, ne changez rien, s'il vous plaît", la coupa Eléonore.

Padmé retint un rire.

"D'accord, Ellie. Je ne change rien si tu me promets de faire de même", dit-elle en insistant sur le tu.

Eléonore lui sourit et sans pouvoir se retenir, la serra dans ses bras.

"Merci, murmura-t-elle. Ton amitié m'est précieuse. J'étais venue discuter de la situation de ton peuple avant la séance extraordinaire. Je compte témoigner si tu me le permets."

Padmé sentit son cœur se réchauffer et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle inspira profondément pour ne pas ruiner son maquillage et Eléonore la serra à nouveau contre elle.

"Merci, répéta son amie. Je ne sais pas si cela changera grand chose, mais essayons."

Elles opinèrent toutes deux et Eléonore remarqua alors Anakin de l'autre côté de la vitre.

"Oh oui, souffla Padmé à son interrogation muette. Il a l'air tellement perdu. Te voir lui fera du bien."

Eléonore fit alors un signe de main, suivi d'un clin d'œil au petit garçon. Il comprit et se leva. Jar Jar le suivit. Lentement, il s'approcha des deux reines et observa Eléonore.

"Et bien alors Ani, on ne me reconnait pas", s'amusa-t-elle, en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, ses longues manches glissant dans l'air.

Le visage d'Anakin s'éclaira et sans attendre, il sauta dans ses bras. Le Capitaine Panaka réapparut à ce moment-là, encore plus gêné qu'avant.

"Deux Jedi pour vous... hum... Vos Altesses."

Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan entrèrent alors dans la pièce et s'arrêtèrent devant l'étrange scène. La Reine Amidala se tenait droite et observait tendrement les deux autres. Anakin riait dans les bras de la Reine Saphira. La cape de cette dernière était tombée au sol, emportée par l'élan du petit garçon. Derrière eux, Jar Jar restait immobile, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

La Reine Saphira se tourna vers eux dans un bruit de tissu et reposa Anakin sur le sol.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais une princesse !" s'écria le petit garçon.

Eléonore rit doucement, suivie par Padmé.

"Une reine en fait", renseigna cette dernière.

Il pâlit quelque peu.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Ani. Ça ne change rien", assura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle se redressa ensuite, invitant les Jedi à parler. Tous deux s'inclinèrent aussitôt.

"Reine Amidala, Reine Saphira", commença Qui-Gon.

Il se tourna vers Padmé plus spécifiquement.

"Merci d'avoir pris soin d'Anakin pour moi. Nous l'emmenons au Temple Jedi pour qu'il commence sa formation."

Il devait en fait d'abord passer les tests du Conseil Jedi, mais ne voulant pas inquiéter Anakin tout de suite, le Maître Jedi n'en souffla pas un mot. Juste derrière lui, Obi-Wan ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'Eléonore. Elle était tellement belle qu'il se retrouva incapable de penser. Heureusement pour lui, Qui-Gon avait autre chose en tête. Il lui fallut un temps fou pour se reprendre, surtout quand son regard croisa le sien. Il était impossible qu'elle ne lise pas ses sentiments. Il était trop transparent.

Il y parvint enfin lorsqu'elle s'adressa à Qui-Gon.

"Avez-vous des nouvelles d'Aaron, Qui-Gon ?

\- Il a demandé une audience au Conseil des Jedi. Celle-ci aura lieu dans une demi-heure.

\- Allez-vous y assister ? questionna la reine.

\- J'y assisterai en effet."

Elle comprit alors qu'Obi-Wan n'y assisterait certainement pas. Elle ne savait pas, mais cela était peut-être normal. Après tout, il n'était encore que Padawan. Reléguant cette information, elle le remercia.

"J'ai également un message de la part de Maître Yoda pour vous."

Elle lui sourit avec un air convenu.

"Il demande à me voir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exactement. Il vous invite ce soir après la séance extraordinaire du Sénat, à dix-neuf heures. Cela vous convient ?

\- Oui, il n'y a aucun problème."

Sur ces mots, les Jedi prirent congé, emmenant Anakin avec eux. Celui-ci se tourna vers les deux reines avec un air triste.

"Pourriez-vous dire au revoir à Padmé pour moi ?

\- Oui, Ani. Son coeur t'accompagne, assura Eléonore. On se revoit très vite."

Il opina et fit un signe à Jar Jar, puis tous les trois sortirent.

Jar Jar retourna attendre dans l'autre pièce, se sentant de trop. Eléonore se tourna vers Padmé.

"Si cette séance n'aboutit pas, sache en tout cas que les Azmériens n'attendent que mon signal."

La Reine Amidala soupira.

"Ce sera ma dernière solution. Je sais que nous avons signé un accord, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour éviter une guerre."

Eléonore approuva ces sages paroles et récupéra sa cape.

"Nous devrions y aller. Bon courage Padmé.

\- Bon courage Ellie."

Elles se quittèrent après un dernier regard et Eléonore sortit de la pièce. Elle ne remit pas sa capuche et laissa sa cape ouverte. Tout le monde devait être au courant qu'elle était bien présente et prête à se battre pour Naboo. À côté d'elle, Angel avait fait pareil et souriait doucement. Derrière eux, les deux guerriers gardaient un air sévère et dévisageaient chaque personne qu'ils croisaient.

Au pied du bâtiment, ils montèrent dans un taxi, direction le Sénat.

* * *

 **Un quart d'heure après**

 **Quelques kilomètres plus loin**

 **À l'intérieur du Temple Jedi**

* * *

Aaron inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir les portes du Conseil des Jedi. Il avait conscience que ce qu'il avait à dire ne serait peut-être pas bien pris.

"Aaron Farlander, accueillit le Maître Jedi Mace Windu. Les membres du Conseil d'Azméra ne sont pas arrivés ? s'enquit le Jedi à la peau noire.

\- Non, j'ai encore espoir qu'ils nous rejoignent, mais je peux assurer cette audition seul."

Yoda lui fit un petit signe de tête.

"Merci, Maîtres Jedi, d'avoir accepté ma requête. Ce que j'ai à vous révéler n'est connu que des Azmériens, mais il est impératif que vous soyez au courant de notre situation.

\- Du peuple d'Azméra, vous voulez nous parler, déclara alors Maître Yoda. Ce moment, depuis longtemps déjà, j'attendais.

\- Oui, après la tragédie qui nous a enlevé la Reine Gaia, le Conseil d'Azméra a décidé de vous soumettre notre problème.

\- Quel est-il ?" questionna Maître Ki-Adi-Mundi, à la gauche de Windu.

Aaron jeta un coup d'oeil à Qui-Gon. Assis aux places des invités exceptionnels, il l'observait attentivement.

Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement et trois personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. Vêtus de longues capes blanches, leurs identités ne présentaient aucun doute. Ils repoussèrent leur capuche et s'inclinèrent.

"C'est un honneur d'être reçu par le Conseil des Jedi.

\- L'honneur est pour nous, Conseiller Hayden", déclara Mace Windu.

Il était en effet rare de pouvoir parler aux membres du Conseil le plus sage et plus ancien de toute la galaxie. Malgré leur apparente jeunesse, propre aux Azmériens, Hayden, Kian et Elijam avaient chacun plus de 500 ans. Seuls leurs cheveux et leurs barbes blanches pouvaient attester physiquement de leur âge. Tous trois saluèrent Aaron et ce dernier s'inclina avec respect. Le conseiller Hayden surtout dégageait une telle prestance que tous lui portèrent une attention toute particulière.

"Venons-en au vif du sujet, reprit ce dernier d'un ton ferme. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les Azmériens sont intimement liés à la Force."

Il y eut un hochement de tête général et il continua.

"Je vais maintenant vous conter la mort de la Reine Gaia. Passé ses cinquante ans, notre reine mourut, n'ayant pas respecté la volonté de la Force."

Des chuchotements se firent entendre, mais le silence revint assez vite.

"Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela. La première et ce qu'il vous faut comprendre : les Azmériens n'ont qu'un compagnon."

Les murmures reprirent de plus belle, les avis divergents sur le sens du mot compagnon.

"Ce que veut dire le Conseiller Hayden, clarifia Aaron, c'est que les Azmériens n'ont, toute leur vie durant, qu'un seul et unique amour. Une âme-sœur si vous préférez."

Le silence se fit aussitôt.

"Merci Aaron, reprit Hayden. Je disais donc, un seul compagnon. Celui-là même est choisi par la Force. Ce qui fait qu'ils ne survivent généralement pas à la mort de l'être aimé. La deuxième raison fut l'impératif délivré par la Force. Continuellement, la Force nous envoie des messages, des prédictions. Les Jedi sont sensibles à certaines. Vous pouvez prévoir ce qu'il va se passer. C'est pareil pour nous, mais elles prennent parfois des centaines d'années à se réaliser. La légende concernant l'élu en est une, expliqua Hayden. Et nous en avions une concernant la Reine Gaia. Elle devait trouver son compagnon avant son cinquantième anniversaire. La troisième raison est bien entendu les impératifs d'une reine. Nous avons considéré cette prédiction beaucoup trop tard et notre reine en est morte."

Il parut profondément affligé et personne n'osa prendre la parole le temps qu'il se reprenne.

"Il y a cinq ans, nous avons reçu une prédiction concernant la Reine Saphira."

Son ton était presque désespéré. Un lourd sentiment prit possession de la salle.

"Eléonore doit avoir trouvé son compagnon avant son trentième anniversaire et c'est pour cela que nous faisons appel à vous. Les Azmériens ne se relèveront pas deux fois de la mort d'une reine, débita Aaron, plongeant les personnes dans un silence choqué.

\- Terribles pourraient être les conséquences de cette perte, assura Yoda après un moment.

\- Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à nous remettre de la mort de la Reine Gaia, appuya le Conseiller Kian.

\- Alors, tenta de comprendre Windu. Vous voudriez que nous vous aidions à chercher ce compagnon ? Est-ce forcément un Azmérien ? Quel âge a la Reine Saphira ?

\- Vingt-deux ans et non. C'est bien le problème, répondit Hayden. Ce sont des Azmériens la plupart du temps, mais nos recherches infructueuses pour la Reine Gaia nous laissent à penser que ce n'est pas toujours le cas.

\- Cela explique votre changement de politique, comprit Ki-Adi-Mundi. Jusqu'à présent, vous restiez éloignés de la République, mais depuis le couronnement de la Reine Saphira, les choses tendent à changer.

\- À vrai dire, commença Hayden, la reine n'est pas au courant de cette prédiction. Elle est jeune et curieuse, mais profondément juste et sage. Son intérêt pour Naboo était purement innocent. Nous avions appris de nos erreurs et ne nous sommes pas opposés à cette ouverture."

Yoda approuva avec un air pensif.

"Cela pourrait être n'importe qui... fit Windu, embêté. Même un Jedi ? questionna-t-il finalement, provoquant des murmures révoltés.

\- Si telle est la volonté de la Force", répondit Kian, faisant taire tous les autres.

Il venait de soulever un drôle de paradoxe. Pour mieux servir la Force, les Jedi renonçaient à aimer, mais si le compagnon de la reine ou de n'importe quel Azmérien d'ailleurs était un Jedi, que se passerait-il ?

"Autre chose, il y a, déclara alors Maître Yoda. Un bouleversement dans la Force nous avons ressenti. Maître Qui-Gon", appela-t-il.

La Jedi s'avança alors et Windu prit la parole.

"Racontez-nous à nouveau cet événement, demanda-t-il. Les membres du Conseil d'Azméra doivent l'entendre."

Qui-Gon s'exécuta aussitôt.

"C'est arrivé la première nuit de notre arrivée sur Tatooine, il y a donc trois nuits de cela. Nous avons été réveillés par cette violente manifestation de la Force. Chacun de vous a certainement pu la sentir. J'ai fait le tour du vaisseau pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Les Azmériens étaient debout bien sûr et j'ai croisé Aaron.

\- Je cherchais Ellie", expliqua celui-ci.

Ils s'entreregardèrent et Aaron grimaça.

"Lorsque nous avons commencé les négociations pour le traité avec Naboo, la Reine Saphira devait envoyer quelqu'un visiter la planète et discuter personnellement avec la Reine Amidala. Elle a décidé d'y aller en personne, expliqua Hayden.

\- Avons-nous précisé qu'elle est incroyablement têtue ?", grommela Aaron dans sa barbe.

Qui-Gon retint un sourire.

"Elle prit bien sûr une autre identité, continua Hayden. Celle d'Ellie, envoyée de la Reine Saphira. Quand le blocus de Naboo s'est mis en place, c'est naturellement qu'elle est partie sur Naboo mener son enquête.

\- La suite, vous la connaissez, reprit Aaron. Nous avons dû quitter Naboo avec la Reine Amidala et Maître Qui-Gon ici présent. Après cette perturbation, je cherchais donc la Reine Saphira qui n'était plus dans sa cabine.

\- Nous avons cherché sa présence dans chaque pièce du vaisseau à l'aide de la Force et nous l'avons trouvé dans la salle des machines.

\- La salle des machines ? répéta Hayden, surpris.

\- Oui, lorsque nous sommes arrivés, elle était inconsciente et mon jeune Padawan également. Nous avons tenté de les réveiller, mais ce fut impossible.

\- Nous avons émis l'hypothèse que... commença Aaron... le bouleversement venait précisément de cet endroit. Cela expliquait le fait qu'on les ait retrouvé inconscients.

\- Quand ont-ils repris connaissance ? questionna Elijam.

\- Le lendemain matin seulement, informa Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan est brusquement revenu à lui au lever du soleil. Il m'a dit ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Son comportement a ensuite été étrange.

\- Il a retrouvé Eléonore et, utilisant la Force, l'a fait revenir parmi nous.

\- Quelque chose quand ils étaient évanouis, il a dû se passer, déclara alors Maître Yoda.

\- Ils ne vous en ont pas dit plus ?" questionna Kian.

Ils nièrent.

"Nous n'avons pas non plus pris le temps de leur poser plus de questions. Nous devions surtout trouver un moyen de rejoindre Coruscant. Ce bouleversement passait après, dit Qui-Gon.

\- En savoir plus, nous devons, appuya Yoda.

\- La Reine Saphira vient ici ce soir à dix-neuf heures pour vous voir", fit Qui-Gon.

Yoda approuva et lança un regard à Mace Windu et Ki-Adi-Mundi. Ils se concertèrent en silence quelques minutes et finalement, Maître Windu prit la parole.

"Nous ne pouvons pas rester muets face à votre demande. Son refus pourrait mener à la perte de votre peuple, et nous le comprenons. Aussi, nous ferons de notre mieux pour vous aider."

Soulagés, les Azmériens s'inclinèrent une nouvelle fois et les remercièrent.

"Ce conseil est à présent terminé en attendant plus d'informations", déclara Windu.

Les membres sortirent les uns à la suite des autres, discutant abondamment.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Séance extraordinaire

**Titre : L'alliance de Naboo**

 **Genre : Romance/Aventure**

 **Rating : Tout public. (K)**

 **Personnages : Ceux de La menace fantôme**

 **Résumé : En 39 av. BY, Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan sont envoyés en mission sur Azméra, une planète voisine de Naboo. Là-bas, ils y rencontrent la future reine des Azmériens. Sept ans plus tard, le Chancelier Suprême les envoie régler un différend entre Naboo et la Fédération du Commerce. Sur Naboo, leur route croise une nouvelle fois celle des Azmériens et c'est ensemble qu'ils se retrouvent obligés de fuir. Ils sont alors loin de se douter de ce qui les attend.**

 **Disclamer : Star Wars ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Spoiler : Stars Wars film 1**

 **Note : Bonjour à tous ! Je poste maintenant car je n'aurai pas le temps demain. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Séance extraordinaire au Sénat de Coruscant**

* * *

 **Au même moment**

 **Au Sénat galactique**

* * *

Eléonore laissa Angel la guider et arriva rapidement à la loge parlementaire d'Azméra. Celle-ci s'avança une fois verrouillée et vint s'encastrer dans la Rotonde galactique. Les loges formaient une spirale géante autour de la plate-forme principale où se tenaient le Chancelier Suprême et ses conseillers.

Elle repéra Padmé rapidement ainsi que la loge de la Fédération du Commerce. Le Chancelier Valorum déclara alors la séance extraordinaire ouverte et commença son discours d'introduction.

"La présidence donne la parole au système souverain de Naboo", accorda-t-il après un moment.

La nacelle anti-gravitée de Naboo s'avança alors dans les airs et le Sénateur Palpatine prit la parole.

"Monsieur le Chancelier suprême, mes amis les Sénateurs. Une tragédie est en cours, une tragédie qui a débuté ici même par la taxation des routes commerciales et qui submerge aujourd'hui notre planète soumise à l'oppression de la Fédération du Commerce !" fit le Sénateur.

Eléonore fronça les sourcils. Elle savait qu'Angel n'appréciait pas trop le sénateur de Naboo. Il était trop curieux et avait déjà tenté de poser quelques questions indiscrètes. Il s'y prenait extrêmement bien par ailleurs, peut-être un peu trop, mais Angel était loin d'être naïf. Il avait quelques centaines d'années d'existence derrière lui et beaucoup d'occasions de côtoyer les autres peuples.

Elle tentait cependant de se forger sa propre opinion, mais quelque chose la dérangeait chez ce personnage. Le peu de fois où elle l'entendait parler, tout lui semblait faux.

Une petite loge s'avança rapidement et Angel se pencha vers elle.

"Les membres de la Fédération du Commerce et leur sénateur, Lott Dod", chuchota-t-il.

Eléonore opina, les ayant déjà reconnus.

"C'est de la diffamation, je proteste des allégations du sénateur ! s'écria le Sénateur Dod d'une voix de crécelle.

\- La présidence n'a pas encore donné la parole au sénateur de la Fédération du Commerce, intervint le Chancelier Valorum d'une voix forte.

La nacelle anti-gravitée de Lott Dod retourna à sa place et le Sénateur Palpatine continua son discours.

"Pour appuyer nos allégations, je cède la place à la Reine Amidala, récemment élue souveraine des Naboo, qui parlera en notre nom."

La Reine Amidala s'avança dignement.

"Honorable représentant de la République, ce sont des faits de la plus extrême gravité qui m'amènent devant vous. Notre système a été envahi par des armées de droïdes de la Fédération…"

Encore une fois, Lott Dod intervint bruyamment.

"Je proteste ! Il n'y a aucune preuve. C'est invraisemblable, nous demandons l'envoi d'une commission d'enquête sur Naboo", déclara-t-il faisant grincer des dents Eléonore.

Mais oui bien sûr, une commission d'enquête ou comment perdre du temps inutilement. Elle l'avait déjà menée son enquête et il était plus que temps de faire quelque chose.

"Rejetée, signifia le Chancelier Valorum d'une voix claire et franche.

\- Votre Honneur, vous ne pouvez pas nous condamner sans raison valable. C'est contre toutes les règles de procédure", émit vivement Lott Dod.

Eléonore perçut dans ses propos ce dont lui avait parlé Angel. Certains voulaient éjecter le Chancelier Suprême.

Un "c'est la loi !" retentit dans la salle, aussitôt suivi par d'autres et le Chancelier Valorum se tourna vers ses conseillers.

Oui, il était bloqué. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'accepter à présent. Elle se força à respirer profondément pour se calmer.

"La proposition est retenue, déclara alors Valorum. Acceptez-vous de différer votre requête en attendant qu'une commission vérifie la véracité de vos accusations ?"

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Padmé et sentit son désespoir et sa colère monter. Pourtant, la reine ne laissa rien paraître.

"Je refuse de la différer, je suis venue vous voir pour que cette attaque cesse dès maintenant", répondit-elle dignement.

Eléonore se tourna vers Angel et il approuva d'un signe de tête. Il pressa un bouton devant elle et le Chancelier Valorum se tourna vers eux.

"La Présidence donne la parole au système souverain d'Azméra."

Elle sentit l'espoir dans sa voix alors que leur loge parlementaire s'avançait. La salle devint soudainement bruyante. Il était rare que la Sénateur Angel intervienne, mais c'était une première de voir la Reine Saphira en personne.

"Il y a cinq jours déjà, commença Eléonore, obtenant immédiatement le silence, j'ai reçu un message de mes guerriers m'annonçant que Naboo, avec qui nous avons conclu une alliance, était présentement sous le joug de la Fédération du Commerce. J'ai aussitôt envoyé mes représentants enquêter comme vous le proposez si bien. Et je dois vous dire que la famine et la souffrance qui ravagent Naboo délivrent toutes les preuves dont vous avez besoin pour intervenir ! J'atteste personnellement de la véracité de ces dernières et je défie quiconque de me contredire !"

Ses yeux étincelaient de détermination et un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la salle. Angel posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. La suite ne dépendait plus d'eux.

Conscients qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix, la Fédération du Commerce s'avança à nouveau. S'ils ne disaient rien, ils courraient à leur perte et même si les Azmériens leur faisaient terriblement peur, ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement.

"Je conteste !" répéta Lott Dod d'une voix éraillée.

Le regard que lui lança Eléonore le fit trembler de la tête au pied. Il s'arrêta un moment, mais reprit bientôt, encore moins assuré. Le sénateur devait être le plus fou des Neimoidiens.

"Ces accusions sont ridicules ! Vous devez ouvrir une commission d'enquête !"

Une clameur retentit alors dans la salle et Eléonore sentit la rage monter en elle. Le Sénat était corrompu et elle comprenait aisément pourquoi son peuple refusait de trop s'y impliquer. Avec deux systèmes souverains témoignant, ils refusaient d'intervenir ? Elle lança un regard à Padmé qui le capta.

"Je n'ai pas été élue pour regarder mon peuple souffrir et mourir pendant que vous discutez de cette invasion en commission, déclara la Reine Amidala. Si cette assemblée est incapable de réagir, je lui suggère d'élire une nouvelle présidence. Je demande la mise en voix d'une motion de censure à l'encontre du Chancelier Valorum."

Eléonore soupira. Ça ne changerait certainement rien. Elle sentait la bonne volonté chez le Chancelier Valorum. Il avait voulu les aider. C'était les membres du Sénat qu'il fallait renvoyer, ce qui était impossible autrement dit.

Elle vit le Chancelier Suprême, sous le choc, s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Des cris résonnèrent dans toute la Rotonde galactique, poussant au vote.

"C'est fini, Eléonore. Cette élection va différer encore la commission d'enquête sur Naboo et...

\- Très bien, nous n'attendrons pas le Sénat alors."

Elle se rassit et patienta jusqu'à la fin de la séance extraordinaire.

* * *

 **Au même moment**

 **À l'intérieur du Temple Jedi**

* * *

Après le Conseil des Jedi, Yoda, Windu, Aaron et les Conseillers d'Azméra avaient continué leur discussion, attendant Eléonore avec impatience. Windu et Yoda avaient en effet d'autres questions à poser aux Azmériens.

"Qu'en est-il de son âge ? Ce paramètre pourrait réduire drastiquement nos recherches", émit Windu au bout d'un moment.

Hayden nia, la tête baissée.

"Non, les Azmériens vivant extrêmement vieux, l'âge et surtout la différence d'âge ne pose aucun problème.

\- Oh, il n'y a même pas une marge de manœuvre ?" essaya-t-il avec espoir.

Aaron se tourna alors vers Windu.

"Même si je n'en fais que trente, j'ai plus de cinquante ans, déclara-t-il posément. Et mon âme-soeur en a actuellement dix.

\- Dix ans ? s'étonna Windu. En effet, cela ne nous aide guère, marmonna le Jedi. Et comment savez-vous que vous avez trouvé votre compagne ou compagnon ?

\- Cela dépend des Azmériens, répondit Hayden en haussant les épaules.

\- Certains le sentent au premier regard, d'autres ne réaliseront que des années après, illustra Aaron.

\- Et les deux peuvent avoir des réactions différentes ce qui complique les choses", ajouta Kian.

Maître Windu retint un soupir et se tourna vers Yoda.

"Mais il y a des preuves qui ne trompent pas, ajouta Hayden. Si elle trouve son compagnon, nous finirons par le savoir."

\- C'est déjà ça", émit Windu

Maître Yoda approuva, une main sur son menton. Ce problème n'allait pas être simple à résoudre.

* * *

 **Aux environs de 19 heures**

 **En direction du Temple Jedi**

* * *

Sans avoir le temps de se changer, sitôt la séance finie, Eléonore partit en direction du Temple Jedi accompagnée de Ruby et Léo. Angel resta derrière pour informer la Reine Amidala qu'elle souhaitait la voir après cela.

Le taxi fila vers l'imposant bâtiment avec à son bord, une reine en colère.

Les Azmériens et les Jedi se trouvaient sur un des balcons supérieurs surplombant le hall d'entrée quand Eléonore entra dans le bâtiment suivie des deux guerriers. Ils sentirent son énergie investir l'endroit et d'instinct, tous se poussèrent sur son passage. Sa longue cape blanche traînait derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas remis sa capuche et laissait voir sa désapprobation. La séance au Sénat n'avait pas dû se passer au mieux. La dame de l'accueil trembla quelque peu quand elle répondit à la reine.

Heureusement, Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan qui étaient chargés de l'escorter jusqu'à Maître Yoda arrivèrent à cet instant.

Le groupe continua de les observer. Même en étant si loin, tous pouvaient entendre leur conversation avec l'aide de la Force.

"Reine Saphira, commença Qui-Gon en s'inclinant. Nous allons vous escorter jusqu'à Maître Yoda.

\- Maître Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, salua rapidement Eléonore avant de se retourner vers la direction indiquée par le Jedi dans un mouvement de cape.

\- J'en conclus que la séance extraordinaire n'a pas abouti sur...

\- Ils vont élire un nouveau Chancelier Suprême et s'ils n'ont pas oublié d'ici là, envoyer une commission d'enquête sur Naboo ! coupa brusquement Eléonore, hors d'elle.

\- Histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne reste plus rien de Naboo", précisa Ruby en aparté avec un sérieux désarmant.

Eléonore la fusilla du regard et la guerrière eut la décence de paraître désolée.

"Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça", gronda Eléonore en arrivant au pied du grand escalier.

Ses oreilles félines sortirent à cet instant.

"Oh, fit Aaron quelques balcons plus haut. Ils ont réussi à l'énerver. Je plains la Fédération du Commerce à présent."

Les autres le dévisagèrent étrangement, mais ils revinrent assez vite sur la conversation plus bas.

"Qu'allez-vous faire, Ellie ? interrogea Obi-Wan, inquiet.

\- Me battre, répondit la jeune femme en se retournant vers lui. Les Azmériens sont de fiers guerriers. Ils ont signé un traité avec Naboo et l'honoreront quoi qu'ils leur en coûtent."

Il soutint son regard et se tourna ensuite vers son maître.

"Le Conseil des Jedi décidera de cela Obi-Wan."

Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Ruby et Léo observèrent alors attentivement le Padawan et celui-ci se tourna vers leur reine avec un air déterminé. Tous purent alors sentir l'énergie d'Eléonore se calmer. Son regard s'adoucit et se fit même tendre.

Les autres assistèrent à leur échange silencieux. Qui-Gon n'intervint pas, trop occupé à passer de l'un à l'autre, se remémorant lentement ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur les Azmériens. Son Padawan avait toujours été sage, rationnel. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'agir ainsi. Certes, il n'avait rien dit, mais Qui-Gon sentait sa volonté farouche de la protéger. Il l'accompagnerait même s'il devait braver le Conseil pour cela. Heureusement, lui-même n'avait quasiment aucun doute sur le fait que le Conseil les enverrait sur Naboo si la Reine Saphira y retournait.

Il relégua ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête alors qu'une boule de poils blanche fonçait sur eux.

"Moon !" s'écria Obi-Wan, la réceptionnant habilement dans ses bras.

Celle-ci ronronna tout ce qu'elle put contre la poitrine du Padawan et il se mit à rire avec Eléonore.

"Je crois que vous êtes adopté, fit la reine, amusée.

\- Et dire que moi je n'ai même pas le droit à un regard", se plaignit Ruby avec un ton dramatique.

Léo posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

"Nous devrions y aller", rappela soudainement Qui-Gon.

Il prit la tête du groupe, gravissant les escaliers de marbre blanc. Les observateurs se dirigèrent alors vers la salle prévue pour cette entrevue. Ils entraient à peine que Qui-Gon et les autres arrivaient déjà au bout du couloir. Aaron resta en arrière, accueillant sa reine.

"Aaron ! s'exclama cette dernière, ravie de le revoir.

\- Eléonore !"

Elle observa rapidement les alentours. Ils étaient seuls dans ce couloir. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage et elle se précipita vers le blond. Il la souleva du sol en riant et la fit tournoyer dans ses bras avec une facilité évidente.

"Vous allez bien ? questionna Aaron en la reposant. Avez-vous pu contacter les nôtres ? Et la séance au Sénat ?"

Elle l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

"Je vais bien, non je n'ai pas pu contacter les nôtres et comme prévu, la séance s'est mal passée."

Aaron grimaça et avisa le reste du groupe qui les rejoignait.

"Ruby, Léo, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir", dit-il.

Ils lui sourirent et Aaron ouvrit les portes de la salle.

"Reine Saphira", accueillit Yoda.

Il s'avança en claudiquant vers elle et elle lui dédia un magnifique sourire.

"La bienvenue, nous vous souhaitons", déclara le petit être.

Mace Windu et les Conseillers la saluèrent également alors qu'Aaron refermait la porte. Il intima silencieusement à Ruby et Léo, restés dehors, d'être sur leur garde.

Yoda aborda aussitôt le sujet qui les intéressait.

"Du bouleversement dans la Force, nous voudrions parler avec vous, fit-il en jetant un regard à Obi-Wan.

\- Bien sûr", comprit Eléonore en enlevant sa grande cape.

Elle la posa délicatement sur un canapé et rassembla ses pensées.

"Je dois vous avouer que beaucoup de points restent à éclaircir", déclara-t-elle au préalable.

Mace Windu l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Ils avaient entendu les versions de Qui-Gon et d'Aaron, mais n'avaient pas eu celles d'Eléonore ni d'Obi-Wan.

"Ça s'est passé la première nuit de notre arrivée sur Tatooine. Je n'avais pas sommeil et j'ai déambulé dans le vaisseau. Je...

\- Voudriez-vous utiliser le visualisateur de souvenirs ? proposa alors Hayden.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?" répondit-elle, l'étonnement se peignant sur son visage.

Obi-Wan ne savait pas que ce que c'était, mais le nom et l'émotion d'Eléonore l'aidèrent à comprendre. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Avec ce visualisateur de souvenirs, ils verraient tout. Tout ce qui s'était passé du début à la fin et même si c'était un rêve, elle ne savait pas comment son comportement serait pris par les Jedi. Elle lui posait la question alors, s'ouvrant totalement à lui. Il sut qu'elle pouvait ressentir la moindre de ses émotions et donc qu'elle avait sa réponse. Pourtant, elle resta un moment muette.

Son coeur s'accéléra. Il n'avait pas eu un doute, pas à un seul. À partir du moment où il avait pris pleinement conscience de ce que cela impliquait et plongé son regard dans le sien, il avait donné son accord. Elle accéderait à la demande du Conseiller Hayden dans ce cas.

Tous regardèrent l'échange silencieux se faire. Eléonore se tourna soudainement vers Hayden.

"Bien", opina-t-elle.

Il détacha le collier qu'il portait autour du cou et s'avança. C'était une sphère blanche et de la taille d'un poing. Il lui donna dans un geste solennel.

"Concentrez-vous, ma Reine."

Elle la prit à deux mains et la ramena contre elle, fermant les yeux. Ses oreilles félines apparurent aussitôt et une étrange énergie envahit la pièce. Ses mèches de cheveux détachées se mirent à voler doucement autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elles retombèrent, elle ouvrit les yeux et rendit la sphère au Conseiller.

D'un geste de la main, Aaron ferma les stores et s'assura que la porte était bien verrouillée.

"Tout le monde est prêt ? questionna Hayden en positionnant la sphère devant lui.

\- Allez-y", fit Maître Windu alors que les autres opinaient.

Soudain, le noir total se fit et une étrange sensation les traversa. Autour d'eux, des formes commencèrent à apparaître et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans le vaisseau Nubian. Ils étaient dans l'entrée et des bruits de pas leur firent tourner la tête. Eléonore, vêtue de sa tenue discrète marron et beige, apparut. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et lasse. Elle se tourna doucement vers la forme étendue sur une des banquettes et ils reconnurent Aaron. Souriante, elle vint près de lui et remonta avec tendresse la couverture qui avait glissé. Le blond marmonna quelque chose et elle regarda vers eux. Ils suivirent son regard et tombèrent sur Obi-Wan. Il lui sourit simplement et emprunta le couloir menant à la salle des machines.

Elle passa alors devant eux lentement, comme perdue dans ses pensées.

Naturellement, elle le suivit. Avant qu'ils ne pensent à faire de même, ils furent attirés derrière elle et se retrouvèrent devant la salle des machines comme s'ils étaient devant une scène de spectacle.

Obi-Wan était en train de tenter de réparer le générateur, grommelant de temps en temps. Elle le regarda faire un moment en souriant et Qui-Gon haussa un sourcil.

"Tu ne l'as pas entendu venir ?" demanda-t-il, surpris.

Lui-même avait parfois des difficultés à sentir les Azmériens venir, mais quand ils étaient dans la même pièce que lui, il était au courant.

"Non, pas du tout, répondit Obi-Wan. Maintenant oui, mais avant ce moment, je n'en étais pas capable."

Les autres le dévisagèrent avant de revenir sur la scène. Le Padawan venait de laisser un boulon s'échapper et alors qu'il bougeait pour le ramasser, il repéra la présence d'Eléonore. Il se leva d'un bond et parut gêné alors qu'elle ramassait la pièce.

"Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.

\- C'est étrange", murmura Eléonore d'une voix douce.

Dans un même temps, elle tendit la main pour lui rendre le fameux boulon. Tout changea à l'instant où leurs mains se touchèrent. Ils se regardèrent alors avec surprise et tout redevint noir pendant un moment.

"C'est normal ? demanda Mace Windu.

\- Oui", répondit la jeune femme.

L'endroit se fit plus clair et ils se retrouvèrent sous le ciel étoilé d'Azméra. Les conseillers eurent une expression choquée.

"C'est..." murmura Hayden sans y croire.

L'exacte même clairière de leur rêve s'étendait devant eux et Obi-Wan en resta bouche-bée. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'y être. Il revoyait les niches creusées dans les falaises les entourant et une voix venue de nulle part se fit entendre.

"Nous sommes sur Azméra."

C'était Eléonore. Leurs homologues du souvenir échangèrent un regard étonné, toujours main dans la main, et un dialogue silencieux s'installa entre eux. Il ressentait encore une fois ses sentiments. Elle avait peur.

"Cet endroit est sacré. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'être ici," résonna sa voix.

Il vit son double opiner et commencer à inspecter les alentours. Son regard se figea et l'Obi-Wan spectateur le suivit, repérant à nouveau les deux points verts.

C'était le souvenir d'Eléonore alors il ne savait pas si c'était normal ou non. Le couple s'avança prudemment vers le coin sombre de la clairière, guidé par le Padawan. Eléonore était de plus en plus inquiète. Ses oreilles animales apparurent alors et il sentit tout à coup, une petite main se glisser dans la sienne. Se détournant du souvenir, il se tourna vers la Reine Saphira. Ses grands yeux reflétaient la même peur qu'à ce moment-là. Il comprit alors qu'elle revivait également toutes les émotions de cet instant. Doucement, il passa une main dans son dos, la rapprochant de lui.

"Tout va bien", murmura-t-il.

Elle opina et frissonna sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de sa main toujours dans son dos ou de la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre. En tout cas, elle se sentait honteuse d'être de nouveau dans cet état. Elle savait comment cela allait se finir, mais l'angoisse était quand même présente.

Les autres avaient les yeux rivés sur le souvenir.

"Ça va aller ?" fit alors la voix d'Obi-Wan.

L'Obi-Wan du souvenir se tourna vers elle et attendit sa réponse.

"Oui", murmura-t-elle.

Ils avancèrent un peu plus et tous sentirent le Padawan se tendre pendant quelques secondes. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait voir ce qui l'avait attiré par ici. Soudain, la voix du jeune homme retentit à nouveau.

"Avancez votre main."

Eléonore obéit et leva sa main droite devant elle. Elle l'avança comme il lui avait demandé et s'arrêta brusquement. Leur vue se troubla et la seconde suivante, une forme gigantesque se trouvait devant le couple. Ils en discernaient clairement les yeux. Eléonore recula et se retrouva contre Obj-Wan. Il l'enlaça instinctivement et elle leva un regard terrifié vers la créature.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" murmura-t-elle d'une voix parfaitement audible cette fois.

La jeune femme se retourna contre le Padawan, tremblante. Il la serra dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux dans un geste apaisant.

"Qui suis-je ? répéta la créature dans un grognement. Ne le vois-tu pas ?"

Eléonore se tourna à nouveau vers la créature sans pour autant lâcher Obi-Wan et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils virent un air de compréhension passer sur son visage. Elle se retourna complètement, s'éloignant du Padawan et le noir se fit. Ils les virent se tourner l'un vers l'autre une dernière fois avant de se retrouver de retour dans le Temple Jedi.

Eléonore qui s'était détachée d'Obi-Wan en même temps que son double, restait perdue dans ses pensées. À ce moment-là, son homologue avait compris quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui échappait encore maintenant.

"C'est tout ? demanda Mace Windu en se tournant vers eux, rompant le silence.

\- Obi-Wan m'a réveillée le lendemain matin, mais à part ça, oui", répondit Eléonore après quelques secondes.

Il approuva, non loin d'elle, et tous restèrent silencieux un moment. Aaron rouvrit automatiquement les stores. La sphère dans les mains d'Hayden se fissura alors et s'évapora brusquement dans les airs.

"Vous étiez sur Azméra..." murmura-t-il alors, semblant juste réaliser.

Il se tourna vers Obi-Wan.

"La Force vous a fait venir sur Azméra."

Il comprenait en même temps qu'il prononçait ses paroles. Les autres conseillers se tournèrent vers lui. Une main sur sa barbe, les yeux fixés vers le sol, Hayden semblait choqué.

"Vous connaissez cet endroit précisément ?" demanda alors Obi-Wan.

Le Conseiller Elijam approuva, pensivement.

"C'est un lieu légendaire. Un endroit sacré. Le sanctuaire des Dieux, murmura-t-il. Et la Force vous a tous les deux appelés là-bas. Ce n'est pas un hasard."

Il les regarda l'un après l'autre.

"Nous devons retourner au Temple", fit Hayden.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Le Temple était le lieu de recueillement des Conseillers ainsi que l'endroit où ils stockaient les prédictions de la Force. S'ils pouvaient en savoir plus, ce serait là-bas.

"Des explications, j'espère que vous nous fournirez, déclara Maître Yoda.

\- Comptez sur nous, assura Hayden. Quant à cette créature, Reine Saphira, il ne tient qu'à vous de découvrir qui elle est."

Eléonore écarquilla les yeux.

"Vous repartez ? Déjà ?! Mais nous n'avons avancé en rien dans la compréhension de ce bouleversement ! Et vous ne pouvez pas m'aider à comprendre qui est cette créature ? s'écria la jeune femme.

\- Vous l'avez déjà compris, en temps voulu, vous vous en souviendrez, déclara-t-il en hochant la tête.

\- Quant au bouleversement, fit Kian avec un sourire. Il est tout résolu pour nous."

Les trois conseillers hochèrent la tête de concert. Yoda soupira alors.

"Les intentions de la Force compliquées semblent être", grommela le Maître Jedi.

Mace Windu et Qui-Gon froncèrent les sourcils, comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

"Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Aaron, les yeux dans le vide.

\- La Force a parlé, assura Hayden. Soyez attentif aux preuves Aaron."

Ce dernier porta une main à son front, bouleversé, et sourit finalement. Complètement hors de la conversation, Eléonore et Obi-Wan se fixèrent sans comprendre. Alors le bouleversement était bien lié à leur rêve. Cela restait flou pour eux.

Soudain, Aaron sembla se reprendre. Il se précipita vers Eléonore et la souleva une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Elle poussa un petit cri surprise et devant son rire, le rejoignit sans trop savoir pourquoi dans sa gaieté. Elle ne savait pas ce qui le rendait autant heureux, mais c'était communicatif. Il la reposa et la serra fortement dans ses bras.

"Aaron, appela la jeune femme. Je vais finir par étouffer", plaisanta-t-elle après un moment.

Il la libéra et lui sourit.

"Bon, fit la jeune femme, cette réunion est sans doute la plus étrange de toute ma vie. Tout le monde semble avoir compris sauf... nous deux", fit-elle en regardant Obi-Wan.

Il haussa les épaules dans un sourire.

"Ça ne durera certainement pas", déclara le Padawan avec espoir.

Qui-Gon sourit en entendant cela, il visait juste, encore une fois.

"Reine Saphira", fit Mace Windu.

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

"Que comptez-vous faire pour Naboo ? questionna le Jedi en se tournant vers les fenêtres.

\- Le Sénat ne réagira jamais à temps. Je vais en discuter avec la Reine Amidala. Il nous faut un plan d'attaque, mais nous ne laisserons pas Naboo aux mains de la Fédération ! déclara-t-elle avec fougue.

Il opina silencieusement et jeta un regard à Maître Yoda.

"Maître Qui-Gon et son jeune Padawan, avec vous, iront.

\- Bien", dit-elle.

Elle ne savait pas si elle était heureuse de cette nouvelle ou non. Par contre, elle perçut sans soucis l'avis du Padawan en question. Elle sentit également une interrogation arriver à elle. Pourquoi était-elle si mitigée quant à leur venue ? Parce qu'il la troublait quelle question ! Et puis, s'ils devaient mener une guerre, elle préférait qu'il ne soit pas impliqué. Un rire intérieur lui répondit et elle réalisa qu'il captait toujours chacune de ses émotions. Eléonore soupira alors et se tourna vers Obi-Wan.

"Allons-y, ma Reine", fit Aaron en récupérant sa cape.

Il la posa sur ses épaules et la guida vers la porte.

"Maître Yoda, Windu, salua-t-elle d'un signe de tête. J'espère vous revoir bientôt. Vous êtes les bienvenus sur Azméra."

Ils la remercièrent.

"Maître Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, nous nous retrouvons pour le départ. Je doute que la Reine Amidala veuille attendre demain."

Ils approuvèrent alors et s'inclinèrent légèrement alors que les Azmériens quittaient la pièce après des dernières salutations, laissant les Jedi entre eux.

Obi-Wan sentit quelque chose frôler sa jambe et baissa les yeux. Moon glapit doucement à ses pieds et grimpa agilement sur lui.

"Moon ! Ellie va s'inquiéter", reprocha doucement le jeune homme.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la petite renarde ronronna de satisfaction. Il se tourna vers son maître et celui-ci acquiesça.

"Ramène-lui Obi-Wan."

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le Padawan. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était déjà hors de la pièce.

Maître Windu soupira alors réellement.

"Pas le choix, nous avons, déclara Yoda.

\- Je sais bien, fit Windu. Le Code Jedi a été créé pour mieux servir la Force et c'est elle qui le bafoue. C'est assez ironique comme situation je crois.

\- Signe de changement, cela peut-être. Des exceptions, il existe également, émit Yoda.

\- Si la Force le veut ainsi, déclara Qui-Gon, alors il n'y a aucun problème pour moi."

Les deux autres approuvèrent.

"Secret cela doit rester des autres Jedi pour le moment, fit Maître Yoda.

\- Ils n'ont même pas réalisé eux-mêmes, signifia Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan n'est pas au courant de cette histoire d'âme-soeur, enfin je crois, et Eléonore est trop occupée avec Naboo pour penser à autre chose.

\- Ce n'est donc qu'une question de temps, fit Mace Windu. Observez-les et conseillez-les en conséquence Maître Jinn. Que cela reste discret."

Qui-Gon acquiesça.

"Au courant les Azmériens seront, fit alors Yoda. De leur reine il s'agit.

\- Les Azmériens savent tenir des secrets, éluda Windu.

\- Pour le bien de leur reine, ils le feront.

\- Bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance. Que la Force soit avec vous."

Yoda renchérit et Qui-Gon fit de même avant de quitter la pièce. Il savait que cette histoire n'enchanterait pas Windu, mais il s'y plierait. Maître Yoda connaissait beaucoup de choses de la culture Azmérienne et il percevait la valeur de cet engagement. Si la Force en avait voulu ainsi, alors c'était ainsi que cela devait se passer. Qui-Gon, quant à lui, n'avait aucun doute sur ce fait et cela guidait la joie qu'il ressentait pour son Padawan. Les choses ne seraient certainement pas simples, mais en les voyant tous les deux interagir, cela semblait tellement juste. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il ne l'ait pas ressenti plus tôt. C'était étrange. En même temps, il se rassurait en se disant qu'il avait beaucoup à penser ces derniers temps. Il devait d'ailleurs retrouver Anakin. Le Conseil des Jedi devait le voir juste avant le coucher du soleil.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Repos au Temple Jedi

**Titre : L'alliance de Naboo**

 **Genre : Romance/Aventure**

 **Rating : Tout public. (K)**

 **Personnages : Ceux de La menace fantôme**

 **Résumé : En 39 av. BY, Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan sont envoyés en mission sur Azméra, une planète voisine de Naboo. Là-bas, ils y rencontrent la future reine des Azmériens. Sept ans plus tard, le Chancelier Suprême les envoie régler un différend entre Naboo et la Fédération du Commerce. Sur Naboo, leur route croise une nouvelle fois celle des Azmériens et c'est ensemble qu'ils se retrouvent obligés de fuir. Ils sont alors loin de se douter de ce qui les attend.**

 **Disclamer : Star Wars ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Spoiler : Stars Wars film 1**

 **Note : Bonjour à tous ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Repos au Temple Jedi**

* * *

 **Coruscant**

 **À l'intérieur du Temple Jedi**

 **Dans le quartier des appartements Jedi**

* * *

Qui-Gon filait vers ses appartements et arrivait au bout du couloir lorsqu'il s'étonna d'entendre un brouhaha important. Il entra et retrouva Eléonore, Obi-Wan et Anakin riant aux éclats au milieu de son salon. Le petit garçon était plié en deux sur un canapé et les deux autres n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux. Au milieu de ce chahut, Moon semblait bouder. Sous sa petite forme, elle avait le museau levé et les yeux fermés dans un air hautain.

"Oh ! Ne le prends pas mal Moon", fit sa maîtresse entre deux éclats de rire.

Qui-Gon comprit alors ce qui se passait. La petite renarde était trempée. Les trois autres aussi soit dit en passant, mais à moindre mesure. Moon devait certainement être une victime collatérale d'un début de bataille d'eau.

"Eh bien, eh bien, fit Qui-Gon. Je croyais que vous deviez vous dépêcher de rejoindre la Reine Amidala, et non pas transformer mes appartements en piscine ?

\- Qui-Gon ?! s'étonna l'Azmérienne. À vrai dire, nous avons commencé à parler d'Anakin avec Obi-Wan et s'il est accepté auprès du Conseil, je ne le verrai certainement que peu. Obi-Wan m'a donc proposé de venir lui dire au revoir et... pour la bataille d'eau, des éléments m'échappent encore", sourit la jeune femme.

Le maître Jedi ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Heureusement, ses vêtements n'étaient pas trop mouillés. Ils sécheraient vite.

"Et Aaron et les autres ?

\- Ils sont partis devant. Pour une fois, je n'ai même pas eu à les convaincre de me laisser seule. Ils ont tout de suite obtempéré."

Elle lança un regard à Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon comprit qu'ils l'avaient en fait laissée seule avec le Padawan. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne, mais maintenant qu'Aaron connaissait leur lien, il devait juger Obi-Wan comme étant la meilleure personne pour protéger sa reine. C'était bien possible.

"Bien, fit Qui-Gon. Nous allons manger alors le temps que vos vêtements sèchent. Je suis sûr que personne dans cette pièce n'a pris de vrai repas aujourd'hui. Obi-Wan vous raccompagnera ensuite."

Aussitôt, quatre visages souriants lui firent face. Visiblement, même Moon mourrait de faim. Eléonore se fit prêter une tenue basique de Jedi et donc beaucoup trop grande pour elle, mais cela ne sembla pas la gêner. Les deux autres eurent des vêtements à leur taille.

Grâce aux fameuses capsules repas Jedi, ce dernier fut prêt en un rien de temps. Ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de la table à discuter joyeusement.

L'ambiance était souvent bonne chez Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan, mais ce soir-là, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire autant. Il ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle qu'était l'interaction entre les deux jeunes gens. Ils semblaient se comprendre en un regard alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient vraiment que depuis quelques jours. Il se sentait d'autant plus honteux de ne rien avoir vu. Son Padawan la dévorait littéralement du regard. Elle avait plus de retenue, mais il sentait la confusion en elle. Eléonore avait en effet trop de choses à penser. Le bien de son peuple passait avant le reste et celui de Naboo aussi visiblement.

Le repas se prolongea jusqu'à l'heure du Conseil des Jedi. Anakin et Qui-Gon se préparèrent alors.

"Obi-Wan, reste avec Eléonore. Si nous retournons sur Naboo dans la soirée, il est inutile de faire des aller-retours."

Son Padawan opina bien évidemment. Anakin s'avança vers Eléonore avec une mine triste.

"On se reverra Ani, je le sais", souffla la jeune femme en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle lui sourit et désigna Qui-Gon qui attendait devant la porte. Le petit garçon fila et ils sortirent tous les deux. Elle priait pour que le conseil se passe bien. Anakin était assez tourmenté. Il avait peur, mais on devait lui laisser sa chance. Tout ce qu'il connaissait, tout son quotidien venait de lui être enlevé. Sa mère lui manquait, mais c'était, pour elle, la preuve qu'il était humain. Les Jedi étaient différents. Ils arrivaient au temple à l'âge de six mois pour certains. Depuis tout petit, ils apprenaient les préceptes Jedi. Ils ne verraient que la peur d'Anakin, hanté par sa vie sur Tatooine. S'il était pris, elle s'inquiéterait énormément également. Anakin ne pouvait pas recevoir la même éducation que les autres enfants. Il était déjà trop différent.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers Obi-Wan. Il lui souriait doucement.

"Nous nous préoccuperons d'Anakin une fois Naboo délivrée", déclara-t-il avec un air entendu.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Oui, un problème à la fois. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus. C'était certainement la chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire. Son erreur avec Obi-Wan. Dès qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, elle se sentait transparente. Pourtant, les Azmériens étaient très doués pour dissimuler leurs sentiments. Avec le Padawan, elle ne cachait rien. Ce n'était même pas une question de volonté, elle ne pouvait pas.

Il lui fit un sourire bienveillant et l'attira doucement à lui. Sans réaliser, elle se retrouva dans ses bras. Tout contre lui, elle sentait son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était le sien ou celui d'Obi-Wan. Il avait posé une main dans le bas de son dos. De l'autre, il caressait sa nuque. Elle appuya son front contre son épaule et se laissa faire. C'était une étreinte différente de celle de son rêve. À ce moment-là, elle n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'elle faisait. Maintenant, elle réalisait bien que c'était tout sauf un câlin amical. Elle sentait son odeur autour d'elle et son esprit calme. Il jugeait ce comportement naturel. Les Jedi n'étaient pas élevés comme cela, mais Obi-Wan n'avait aucun trouble. Elle n'avait même pas à deviner ses sentiments, ils étaient évidents. Elle les ressentait et en était d'autant plus troublée. Il voulait l'apaiser par cette étreinte, mais c'était raté.

Il s'en rendit compte assez vite. Ses oreilles étaient sorties et son cœur battait rapidement. Une de ses mains s'était placée sur son torse et serrait sa tunique avec force. Il posa une main sur la sienne et la détacha doucement. Eléonore se recula, levant les yeux vers les siens. Elle le vit s'avancer lentement et tenta de reculer, mais il la tenait toujours contre lui. Il sentit sa peur et arrêta tout mouvement. Ses jambes étaient prêtes à se dérober sous elle.

"Eléonore, murmura-t-il à quelques centimètres d'elle. Je ne te ferai pas de mal, jamais. Ni rien que tu ne veuilles pas."

Elle le savait, mais sa condition de Jedi, son peuple à gouverner, Naboo à sauver, Anakin maintenant, c'était trop pour elle.

"Je comprends, susurra le brun. Ne t'inquiète pas de cela surtout. Comme je l'ai dit, un problème à la fois.

\- Ça ne semble pas être un problème pour toi", chuchota-t-elle.

Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. L'entendre la tutoyer la rendait émue et gênée. Elle avait baissé les yeux. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, mais cela poussait leur intimité à un autre niveau. Sa main lâcha la sienne et il releva son menton. Forcément, son regard croisa le sien et elle oublia tout. Anakin, Naboo, les Azmériens. Tout venait de s'effacer. Il ne restait qu'Obi-Wan. Elle sentait son amour pour elle, sa main dans le creux de son dos la rapprochait de lui. Il posa doucement son front contre le sien. Un léger ronronnement parvint à leurs oreilles. Elle rougit en se rendant compte que c'était elle qui ronronnait.

"Eléonore", murmura-t-il.

Elle frissonna. Le désir avait percé dans sa voix. Son cœur s'emballa de plus belle et quelque chose les frôla. Ils rouvrirent les yeux sans trop savoir quand ils les avaient fermés et s'éloignèrent un peu pour regarder au sol. Moon était assise près d'eux et ses grands yeux pétillants les fixaient.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Moon ?" s'enquit Eléonore, toujours dans les bras d'Obi-Wan.

Il ne l'avait pas relâchée et elle flottait toujours sur un petit nuage. Soudain, un détail la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle tenait son collier dans sa gueule. Elle se recula brusquement et se pencha vers la petite renarde. Celle-ci déposa le collier dans sa main.

"Merci", souffla sa maîtresse.

Le velours du bijou étant mouillé, elle l'avait posé sur la table basse du salon, non loin de ses affaires. Il était à peu près sec à présent. Elle le porta à son cou et tenta de l'accrocher, mais le fermoir glissait à chaque fois. Deux mains remplacèrent les siennes et Obi-Wan verrouilla le collier délicatement.

"Vous y tenez beaucoup ?

\- Oui, l'émeraude vient de la couronne de la Reine Gaia. Aaron me l'a fait monter le jour avant mon couronnement."

Elle inspira profondément.

"Nous devrions y aller.

\- Oui, votre robe doit être sèche à présent."

Elle se dirigea vers une porte non loin. Celle-ci donnait sur une chambre qu'elle devinait être celle d'Obi-Wan. Elle s'était changée là une heure plus tôt et avait laissé ses vêtements sécher sur une chaise devant la fenêtre ouverte. Au loin, elle put voir le soleil décliner.

Elle enleva ses vêtements d'homme et renfila une première robe blanche. Elle remit son corset du mieux qu'elle put toute seule et passa sa robe par-dessus. Elle se recoiffa un peu dans la salle de bain attenante, chaussa ses escarpins et retourna dans le salon.

"Je suis prête, déclara-t-elle.

\- Laissez-moi quelques secondes, le temps de prendre mon sac, et nous y allons."

Il entra dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter et en ressortit avec un sac de voyage sur son dos. Moon sauta dans ses bras et grimpa jusqu'à son épaule où elle vint se poser. Il caressa la petite renarde.

"Bien, en route", fit Eléonore en s'enveloppant de sa grande cape blanche.

Ils quittèrent le Temple Jedi tous les trois et prirent un taxi pour se rendre aux appartements des sénateurs.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de ceux du Sénateur Palpatine, la Reine Amidala en sortait.

"Ellie", murmura-t-elle en le voyant sur le seuil de la porte.

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes.

"Les élections du chancelier prendront trop de temps, je retourne sur Naboo. Il faut que...

\- Je comprends, souffla Eléonore dans un murmure. Je viens avec toi. J'enverrai une partie des miens chercher mes guerriers, mais ils n'arriveront peut-être pas à temps et envoyer un message serait trop risqué.

\- Non, je... allons-y, je t'expliquerai dans le vaisseau."

Elles opinèrent de concert et Obi-Wan, seul témoin de la scène, se dit qu'il avait dû manquer quelque chose.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils embarquaient tous sur le Nunbian. Les membres du Conseil d'Azméra repartirent sur leur vaisseau avec Ruby et Joy. Léo resta avec sa reine ainsi qu'Aaron et les suivantes.

Ils attendirent l'arrivée de Qui-Gon et furent surpris de voir Anakin avec lui.

Le vaisseau quitta Coruscant presque immédiatement. Tous se retrouvèrent dans la salle du fond du vaisseau. La Reine Amidala était assise, entourée de ses suivantes.

"Au moment où nous débarquerons la Fédération vous arrêtera, et vous forcera à signer le traité", déclara le Capitaine Panaka.

Comme beaucoup, il ne comprenait pas les intentions de la reine. Eléonore, debout non loin d'elle, cherchait à comprendre son plan car elle en avait un à ne pas douter. Elle savait également qu'elle éviterait d'impliquer les Azmériens. Elle refusait la guerre, elle devait avoir un autre plan.

"Je suis d'accord... intervint Qui-Gon. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que vous souhaitez faire."

Obi-Wan opina à côté de lui.

"Je viens reprendre ce qui nous appartient, fit simplement la Reine Amidala.

\- Nous ne sommes que dix-huit avec les Azmériens ici présents, Votre Altesse... Nous n'avons pas d'armée."

Un grognement mécontent se fit entendre et tous se tournèrent vers la petite renarde au pied d'Obi-Wan.

"Heu... dix-neuf", corrigea le Capitaine Panaka.

Cela en fit sourire plus d'un.

"Je peux vous protéger, Votre Altesse, mais pas mener une guerre pour vous, ajouta Qui-Gon.

\- Jar Jar Binks !"

Le Gungan sursauta et regarda la reine avec surprise.

"Misa ? fit-il en se désignant lui-même.

\- Oui, assura la reine. C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin."

Jar Jar déglutit difficilement et Eléonore comprit une partie de son plan. Elle ne comptait donc pas les impliquer. Sage décision, pensa la reine des Azmériens. Il était en effet possible qu'ils n'arrivent pas à temps. Le vaisseau transportant les conseillers n'étaient partis que peu de temps auparavant et ils ne pouvaient pas envoyer de message à Azméra. Il ne faisait en effet aucun doute que les communications étaient surveillées.

Elle n'eut nul besoin d'expliquer. Tous comprirent qu'elle voulait convaincre les Gungans de se battre. D'un commun accord, tous décidèrent de se reposer avant d'arriver. Le voyage durerait une douzaine d'heures. Les Jedi sortirent en premier, se dirigeant vers le cockpit, et le Capitaine Panaka fit de même.

La Reine Amidala envoya ses suivantes dormir et se tourna vers Eléonore une fois seules. Son masque de reine se fissura et la tristesse et la peine s'affichèrent sur son visage.

"C'était une décision difficile à prendre, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

\- Je sais Padmé... Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas ton plan principal."

La reine lui sourit et vint près d'elle.

"Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Alors, explique le moi. Si mon peuple n'est pas là à temps, j'aurai au moins l'impression de m'être rendue utile."

Padmé lui sourit et commença ses explications.

Au même moment, Qui-Gon rejoignait le cockpit, mais il n'y avait aucun soucis à l'horizon pour l'instant. Ils étaient passés en hyperespace et le voyage suivait son cours. Le pilote le rassura et le Maître Jedi décida de méditer. C'était sans compter sur son Padawan. Obi-Wan l'attendait à l'extérieur de la pièce avec un air déterminé. Il sut aussitôt ce qu'il voulait lui dire et il fut étonnamment fier de son élève.

"Oui, Obi-Wan ?

\- Je dois vous parler, Maître."

Il opina et pour plus de tranquillité, ils rejoignirent la salle des machines.

Obi-Wan enchaîna directement. Sitôt la porte fermée, il se tourna vers lui.

"Je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir devenir un Jedi. Voyez-vous, j'aime Eléonore et je suis incapable de renier mes sentiments. Je suis prêt à assumer et si le Conseil décide, comme il le doit, de me bannir de l'Ordre des Jedi, alors soit. J'ai toujours voulu être un Jedi et cela reste mon plus grand rêve, mais..."

Cherchant ses mots, il s'arrêta un moment. Qui-Gon, assis sur une caisse, souriait doucement.

"Obi-Wan, coupa-t-il. À mes yeux, tu es déjà un Jedi. Oh, tu as encore des choses à apprendre bien sûr... Tout comme moi..."

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil alors qu'Obi-Wan le regardait, surpris.

"Tu as su écouter la Force quand il le fallait et tu respectes bien trop Eléonore pour cacher cet amour au Conseil des Jedi. Elle a beaucoup de chance, Obi-Wan. Et moi aussi... J'ai eu énormément de chance de t'avoir comme Padawan. Peu importe ce que le Conseil décidera, pour moi, tu seras toujours un Jedi."

Il se leva sur ses mots et posa une main assurée sur l'épaule d'Obi-Wan. Ce dernier restait boulversé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il essuya d'un geste rapide ses yeux qui s'embrumaient et leva le regard vers son Maître.

"Merci", murmura-t-il.

Qui-Gon lui sourit un peu plus et sortit de la salle. Il hocha la tête avec un air confiant.

Qui-Gon était avec lui et c'était beaucoup pour Obi-Wan. Il s'assit sur une caisse, conscient que personne ne le dérangerait ici. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Eléonore sortait de la salle, satisfaite. Padmé fila se changer discrètement. Les habits et le maquillage de reine n'étaient pas des plus confortables. Eléonore rejoignit les siens dans leur cabine. Lyra lui donna immédiatement sa tenue de combat.

"Merci, sourit-elle. Tu ne voulais pas aller avec Joy ?

\- Ma place est auprès de toi, Eléonore, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Nous ne connaissons pas la taille de l'armée de la Fédération. Il faudra être prudentes."

Elles opinèrent toutes les trois et Eléonore quitta sa robe et son corset avec délice. Elle garda sa tenue noire et enfila un pantalon ample de la même couleur par-dessus. Elle chaussa ses grandes bottes et un haut à manches longues noir. Elle mit également une veste manches courtes à capuche et enleva délicatement sa couronne. Ses cheveux retombèrent en une masse bouclée sur ses épaules et elle décida de les laisser ainsi pour le moment. Elle enleva son collier et confia le tout à Ambre puis remit avec soin chacune de ses armes.

"Je vais voir Anakin, fit-elle. Tâchez de dormir."

Elles levèrent les yeux au plafond, mais ne dirent rien. Leur reine quitta la cabine et suivit son instinct pour retrouver le petit garçon. Il était dans un salon avec Padmé.

"Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en entrant.

\- Ils ne veulent pas me laisser devenir un Jedi", dit Anakin.

Padmé posa une main sur son épaule. Elle avait aussi eu le temps de se changer. Eléonore s'approcha et lui sourit doucement.

"Ani, fit-elle. Si tu ne deviens pas un Jedi et que tu ne peux pas rester avec Qui-Gon, tu pourras venir sur Azméra si tu le veux. N'ai pas peur pour ton avenir. Rien n'est encore définitif, le Conseil des Jedi est préoccupé par les élections du nouveau Chancelier Suprême pour le moment. Nous verrons après cela, mais tu n'es pas tout seul."

Anakin vint se blottir dans ses bras et Eléonore lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.

"En tout cas, fit Padmé. Cela va devenir dangereux. Promets-nous de faire attention, Ani."

Il opina et elles s'entreregardèrent avec inquiétude. Eléonore chercha Moon du regard, mais la petite renarde n'était pas là. Elle devait être avec Obi-Wan. Aussitôt cette pensée formulée, un glapissement se fit entendre et Moon arriva.

"Moon ! Viens voir ma belle, demanda Eléonore. Tu veux bien me rendre service ?"

La renarde approuva d'un son joyeux.

"Quand nous arriverons sur Naboo, tu seras chargée de protéger Anakin, d'accord ?"

Elle bondit sur le banc et renifla le petit garçon avec intérêt. Puis elle s'assit et donna son accord.

"Merci Moon", fit Eléonore alors qu'Ani caressait la petite renarde.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Obi-Wan arriva par le couloir menant au cockpit.

"Ah Moon, je me demandais où tu étais passée."

La renarde revint vers le Padawan et se mit à lui parler très sérieusement. Ce dernier grimaça et leva la tête vers Eléonore.

"Elle dit qu'elle est chargée de protéger Anakin sur Naboo, informa Eléonore. Et que c'est une grande mission... Elle est très fière... Elle aime bien Ani..."

L'Azmérienne déchiffrait au fur et à mesure les mots de la renarde qui continuait de glapir aux pieds d'Obi-Wan.

"Elle sait que vous pouvez vous défendre... et elle vous confie... Quoi ?! Comment ça, Moon ?"

La petite renarde se tourna vers sa maîtresse et prit un air innocent.

"Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre moi-même", rétorqua Eléonore.

Moon reprit ses explications sous le regard surpris des trois autres. Elle trottina vers elle et sauta sur ses genoux. Elles étaient toutes les deux extrêmement sérieuses.

"Un Padawan, dit Eléonore après un moment. Il n'est pas encore un maître Jedi."

Moon continua comme si de rien n'était.

"Ok, j'ai compris, l'arrêta Ellie après un moment. Ça ne change rien pour toi. Tu aimes beaucoup Obi-Wan d'accord."

Elle avait mis sa main sur le museau de Moon et se leva ensuite, posant la renarde au sol. Celle-ci fila alors vers le Padawan et il lança un regard interrogateur vers Eléonore. Elle baissa les yeux.

"Elle compte sur vous pour me protéger, marmonna-t-elle. Cette renarde est encore plus têtue que moi et elle vous porte une très haute estime."

Cela fit sourire le jeune homme.

"Merci Moon. Je prendrai soin d'Eléonore. Je te le promets."

Moon eut l'air satisfaite et grimpa jusqu'à son épaule. Il leur fit un signe de tête et retourna vers le cockpit. Eléonore fronça les sourcils. Avec les dernières paroles d'Obi-Wan, elle n'était plus sûre d'avoir bien compris ce que voulait dire Moon. Elle avait parlé très vite et avec beaucoup d'entrain. Protéger ou prendre soin ? Obi-Wan avait peut-être deviné juste et cela changeait tout.

Elles installèrent Anakin dans une cabine pour qu'il puisse dormir après cette longue journée et se séparèrent devant la cabine des suivantes de la Reine Amidala.

"Bonne nuit Padmé, fit Eléonore.

\- Prions pour que tout se passe bien", souffla son amie.

Elles s'étreignirent et Padmé lui souhaita bonne nuit à son tour. Eléonore rejoignit sa cabine. L'obscurité était complète, mais cela ne l'avait jamais dérangée. Elle se coucha et aussitôt, elle sentit ses trois suivantes s'apaiser. Forcément, elles avaient attendu son retour.

Sitôt sa tête posée sur l'oreiller, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et Moon entra en ronronnant. Elle referma la porte d'un coup de patte et sauta sur sa couchette. Elle se blottit contre elle en ronronnant de plus belle et Eléonore la serra dans ses bras. Moon glapit quelque peu. Obi-Wan venait de lui confier une autre mission : veiller à ce qu'elle dorme bien. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et trois rires suivirent la déclaration de la renarde. Eléonore se sentit rougir. Elle en entendrait parler encore longtemps sans aucun doute. Néanmoins, avec Moon ronronnant dans ses bras, elle s'endormit très vite.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Le plan de la Reine Amidala

**Titre : L'alliance de Naboo**

 **Genre : Romance/Aventure**

 **Rating : Tout public. (K)**

 **Personnages : Ceux de La menace fantôme**

 **Résumé : En 39 av. BY, Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan sont envoyés en mission sur Azméra, une planète voisine de Naboo. Là-bas, ils y rencontrent la future reine des Azmériens. Sept ans plus tard, le Chancelier Suprême les envoie régler un différend entre Naboo et la Fédération du Commerce. Sur Naboo, leur route croise une nouvelle fois celle des Azmériens et c'est ensemble qu'ils se retrouvent obligés de fuir. Ils sont alors loin de se douter de ce qui les attend.**

 **Disclamer : Star Wars ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Spoiler : Stars Wars film 1**

 **Note : Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster hier. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Review :**

 **Guest : merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu alors et qu'elle continuera de te plaire. À bientôt !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Le plan de la Reine Amidala**

* * *

 **À bord du vaisseau Nunbian**

 **En route pour Naboo**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Une clairière calme et brumeuse apparut devant ses yeux. Un des soleils s'élevait au loin entre la cime des arbres. En face d'elle, deux yeux émeraudes la fixaient.

Elle tressaillit et elle sentit alors la présence rassurante d'Obi-Wan non loin d'elle. Il n'était pas réellement là, juste son esprit. Pétrifiée, elle n'osa pas bouger. La créature s'avança vers elle et elle se retrouva face à une immense renarde blanche. Elle était très différente de Moon. Ses pattes étaient plus grandes et fines. Sa fourrure blanche n'était tachée d'aucun rouge et autour de ses pattes se trouvait une série de tatouages bleus. Eléonore pouvait apercevoir plus d'une queue onduler derrière elle. Elle la reconnût aussitôt.

"Vous êtes une déesse..." murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

La créature ouvrit sa grande gueule dans un sourire. Même si Eléonore était terrifiée, l'aura d'Obi-Wan la rassurait.

"Il est étrange de ressentir tant de peur devant la déesse de l'espoir, commença ladite déesse. Je ne suis pas réputée pour mes élans sanguinaires, bien au contraire."

Eléonore était d'accord. Elle savait tout cela, mais elle ne s'expliquait pas sa peur. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

"Appeler à toi la présence de cet humain était une bonne idée, je dois dire. Moon a été très adroite dans ses conseils."

Eléonore déglutit. Moon ? Elle connaissait sa petite renarde ? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et la peur ne l'aidait absolument pas à y voir plus clair.

"Oui, tu as raison. J'ai envoyé Moon vers toi il y a des années de cela. Elle devait te protéger jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête.

\- Prête ? répéta Eléonore. Prête pour quoi ?

\- Ma venue. N'as tu rien remarqué ?" fit la déesse en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle perçut un sentiment de compréhension. Il avait compris. Ce serait bien qu'il partage car elle restait dans le flou. Une idée folle germa aussitôt dans son esprit. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et nia. Non, c'était impossible.

"Tu ne t'es pas demandée pourquoi tu as si peur de moi ?" questionna la renarde en s'asseyant devant elle.

Lisant la réalisation dans l'esprit d'Eléonore. Elle opina.

"Oui, oui, ce qui te fais si peur, Eléonore, c'est une partie de toi.

\- Non, fit la reine. J'ai déjà beaucoup trop de choses à gérer. Gouverner Azméra n'est pas simple et Naboo..."

Elle soupira, commençant à faire les cent pas, réfléchissant à tout ce que cela impliquait. Elle savait que le Conseiller Hayden était l'incarnation d'un Dieu, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé en être une un jour. Ce genre de choses était assez rare sur Azméra et à sa connaissance, il n'y avait qu'Hayden qui remplissait ce rôle actuellement.

"Et tu t'en sors divinement bien pour l'instant, déclara la déesse. Je suis là pour t'aider. Je suis une partie de toi, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Non !" nia Eléonore vivement.

La renarde l'observait attentivement, la laissant réaliser à son rythme.

"Pourquoi moi ?" demanda-t-elle alors en se tournant vers elle.

Cela la fit rire.

"Ne crois pas que tu viens d'être choisie soudainement. Je suis toi. J'ai toujours été là. C'est cette partie de toi qui t'a poussé à recueillir ce zorka fou qu'était Junmey à ses deux ans. C'est cette partie de toi qui t'a poussé à te rapprocher de Naboo. C'est cette partie de toi qui te rend peu à peu folle amoureuse d'Obi-Wan."

Eléonore rougit intensément et secoua la tête presque aussitôt.

"Je ne peux pas, je suis une reine. Il est un Jedi et...

\- Que penses-tu de ces deux premières décisions ? Ton amitié avec Padmé et Junmey n'aurait jamais pu se faire sans cet espoir. La Force guide tes pas. S'il est ton âme-soeur, alors il y a une raison à cela. Rien n'est fait au hasard."

L'esprit d'Obi-Wan sembla intrigué.

"Lui l'a vu, il l'a pressenti tout de suite. Cet espoir qui est en toi et que tu repousses, jeune reine, laisse-le te porter. Ta vie en sera simplifiée. La Force le veut, ne lutte pas."

Eléonore la regardait avec un air désespéré. Elle ne savait à quoi elle s'opposait. De quoi avait-elle si peur ? Après tout, la déesse avait raison. Lorsque la Force l'avait désignée pour être reine, elle n'avait pas eu aussi peur et avait accepté.

La créature se leva alors et s'avança vers elle. Elle se retrouva contre sa poitrine. Son museau vint se glisser dans son dos et la rapprocha d'elle. Elle posa ses mains sur son épaisse fourrure blanche. Elle était douce et une odeur connue l'apaisa. Les larmes aux yeux, elle laissa sa tête reposer contre la renarde et se mit à pleurer. Cette odeur, cette chaleur, c'était sa mère. Eléonore ressemblait beaucoup à son père, physiquement et mentalement. Elle possédait ses cheveux bruns et bouclés, son caractère têtu, sa force et sa stratégie au combat, son amour des zorkas, son impartialité dans sa manière de gouverner. Seule ses yeux et la douceur et la tendresse de caractère dont elle faisait parfois preuve venaient de sa mère. Maintenant, elle comprenait qu'elle tenait beaucoup plus de sa mère que ce qu'elle avait pensé.

Les indices s'accumulèrent dans son esprit. Sa mère avait été une renarde. Elle possédait un optimisme à toutes épreuves, un brin d'excentricité et un rire qui réchauffait les coeurs. Mia, sa petite soeur, lui ressemblait beaucoup. Elle avait hérité de ses longs cheveux blonds, de son rire et de sa bonne humeur constante. Son insouciance et sa foi en elle lui rappelait sans cesse sa mère.

Elle avait d'ailleurs pensé que Moon venait de sa mère au premier abord, mais elle s'était trompée. C'était elle. C'était elle qui avait envoyé Moon. Ou en tout cas, une partie d'elle.

La renarde s'éloigna alors.

"Montre-moi ton courage, Ellie. Cela te sera peut-être utile pour sauver Naboo", émit la déesse.

Eléonore leva les yeux au ciel. Se servir ainsi du sort de Naboo pour la convaincre.

"Et n'oublie pas que c'est contre toi même que tu te bats."

La jeune femme acquiesça. Elle venait d'en prendre conscience et la renarde ne lui faisait plus peur à présent. Savoir que cela la rapprochait de sa mère, que cette partie enfouie au fond d'elle venait de Rowan, cela changeait tout pour elle.

"Ce ne sera pas simple... murmura-t-elle.

\- Beaucoup plus simple si tu t'acceptes comme tu es.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, répondit Eléonore. Et j'essayerai de me montrer digne de cet honneur."

Cela fit éclater de rire la renarde.

"Digne d'être toi-même ! rit-elle alors que son image semblait s'effacer. Hayden t'expliquera, mais la déesse, c'est toi", fit-elle dans un clin d'oeil.

Sur ces mots, elle s'évanouit dans les airs et Eléonore sentit un étrange sentiment de paix l'envahir. L'esprit d'Obi-Wan était toujours à ses côtés et une main saisit la sienne. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, mais elle ne s'en aperçut pas. Elle suivit Obi-Wan et la clairière disparut. Le noir prit place, mais elle ne s'inquiéta pas. Cette fois-ci, il était avec elle. Il apparut devant ses yeux et lui dédia un magnifique sourire.

"Eh bien ma déesse, j'ai comme l'impression qu'un cours sur la culture Azmérienne serait la bienvenue."

Elle rit et se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui, la soulevant du sol.

"Merci Obi-Wan. Je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans toi."

Il caressa son dos tandis qu'elle enfouissait sa tête contre son cou. Finalement, il la reposa et ils s'éloignèrent pour échanger un regard.

"Allons-y maintenant", fit Eléonore en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

Elle savait où était la sortie et Obi-Wan se laissa guider avec plaisir. Il sentait son esprit apaisé. Elle n'était plus en lutte avec elle-même, plus troublée par ses émotions.

Les alentours s'éclaircirent.

"Elle revient", informa la voix d'Obi-Wan alors qu'Eléonore ouvrait les yeux.

Une main était posée sur son front. Assis sur sa couchette, Obi-Wan la regardait avec tendresse. Accroupie à côté de lui, Grace lui souriait. Derrière eux, Aaron, Lyra, Ambre et Qui-Gon la regardait avec inquiétude. Un immense sentiment de joie l'envahit et ils le perçurent tous.

"Tout va bien, ma Reine ? questionna Ambre. Vous avez commencé à trembler et nous n'arrivions pas à vous réveiller..."

Eléonore lui sourit et essuya ses yeux humides. Elle croisa le regard d'Obi-Wan et son sourire s'agrandit. Brusquement, elle se redressa et l'étreignit. Il la serra dans ses bras aussitôt.

"Merci d'être venue me chercher, chuchota Eléonore à son oreille.

\- C'est toi qui nous a guidés", répondit-il alors qu'ils se séparaient.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Aucun dans la pièce ne resta insensible à son rire et même si certains ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, un sourire vint éclairer leur visage. Personne n'avait loupé le tutoiement d'Obi-Wan, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent poser des questions, une drôle de sensation les informa qu'ils allaient bientôt atterrir.

Eléonore s'assit alors qu'Aaron et Qui-Gon sortaient de la cabine. Elle enfila ses bottes rapidement et Moon sauta sur ses genoux.

"Alors toi, je te retiens petite cachotière", s'amusa la reine.

Moon prit un air innocent et glapit doucement en venant se frotter contre son ventre.

"Vous avez changé d'aura, ma Reine, souffla Grace, surprise.

\- Ah oui", répondit Eléonore avec l'air tout aussi innocente que sa petite renarde.

Obi-Wan rit et se leva.

"Nous devrions nous dépêcher."

Eléonore se leva et les suivantes firent de même. Ils furent les derniers à sortir du vaisseau. Aaron s'avança vers eux.

"Eléonore, tout va bien ?" s'enquit-il toujours anxieux.

Elle opina et Qui-Gon vint les rejoindre.

"Nous allons accompagner Jar Jar jusqu'à la cité aquatique. Elle n'est pas trop loin, informa Qui-Gon.

\- Que faites-vous, ma reine ? demanda Aaron.

\- Je vais rester avec la Reine Amidala."

Il approuva sa décision et elle fila rejoindre sa consoeur. Padmé s'était changée et une de ses suivantes se faisait à nouveau passer pour elle. Elle sentit un appel silencieux et se tourna à temps pour croiser le regard d'Obi-Wan. Il accompagnait Jar Jar vers le lac avec Aaron et Qui-Gon, Léo restant avec elle. Il lui sourit doucement et un sentiment de bien-être se propagea dans tout son corps. Elle lui répondit, lui souhaitant bonne chance, et il disparut dans la forêt.

L'attente commença. Moon était transformée et assise non loin d'elle. Anakin se trouvait blottie entre ses pattes, à moitié endormi. Padmé, les autres suivantes et la fausse reine patientaient dehors également. Ils s'étaient éloignés de vaisseau et dissimulés dans la forêt. Ils n'étaient pas très loin du Condor 3000 qui leur avait servi à leur arrivée sur Naboo. Au bout d'une heure, Jar Jar Binks, Aaron et les deux Jedi revinrent.

"Ils se sont certainement réfugiés ailleurs, Votre Majesté, fit Qui-Gon en avisant Eléonore qui s'avançait vers eux. Jar Jar nous montre le chemin."

Il informa ensuite la Reine Amidala et tous se mirent en route. Plus ils avançaient et plus ils s'enfonçaient profondément dans les marais. Anakin marchait vaillamment à côté de Moon. La renarde gardait sa grande forme, prête à attaquer au moindre danger.

Enfin, ils sentirent la présence des Gungans à quelques centaines de mètres. Ils se firent encercler assez rapidement et amener devant leur chef. Ils arrivèrent dans les ruines d'un temple. L'endroit était rempli d'immenses statues de têtes sculptées éparpillées un peu partout. Ils étaient entourés de Gungans.

Près d'un grand arbre, debout sur une tête sculptée à moitié immergée, le chef des Gungans, Boss Nass les regardait arriver d'un oeil mauvais. Derrière lui, les Gungans de son conseil secouaient la tête.

"Jar Jar, pourquoi yousa ici maintenant ? Qui être autres avec toi ?" fit Boss Nass d'une voix forte.

La Reine Amidala s'avança.

"Je suis la Reine Amidala de Naboo... Je viens à vous en paix."

\- Grands Naboo. Yousa envoyer Mackineeks... Yousa chasser wesa de maison. Yousa tout détruit. Yousa tout tuer, mesa penser."

Visiblement, Boss Nass n'était vraiment pas ravi de les voir. Eléonore restait calme et confiante. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle était persuadée qu'il accepterait de les aider. C'était cette même foi qui la rassurait quant à l'arrivée imminente des siens. La fausse reine reprit la parole.

"Nous souhaitons former une alliance..."

Elle s'interrompit brusquement alors que Padmé se plaçait devait elle.

"Votre Honneur..." fit la jeune femme.

R2D2 qui les accompagnait se mit à siffler d'un air surpris.

"Qui être ? interrogea Boss Nass, aussi surpris que le droïde.

\- Je suis la Reine Amidala", corrigea Padmé, insistant sur le je.

Elle se tourna vers la suivante déguisée en reine.

"Elle n'est qu'un appât... ma protection... mon fidèle garde du corps."

Anakin la regardait avec de grands yeux. Eléonore sentit l'esprit d'Obi-Wan l'interroger. Elle lui fit un discret clin d'oeil et devina son faux air offensé. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait semblé si proche de la Reine Amidala soudainement sur Coruscant. Elle s'était rapprochée de Padmé sur Tatooine et avait certainement compris dès le début sa dissimulation, Eléonore utilisant la même ruse.

"Je suis désolée pour cette supercherie, continua la reine, mais dans ces circonstances, il est devenu nécessaire de se protéger. Bien que nous ne nous fréquentions pas, votre honneur, nos deux grandes civilisations ont toujours vécu dans la paix... jusqu'ici. La Fédération du Commerce a détruit tout ce que nous avons eu tant de mal à construire. Vous vous cachez, mon peuple est dans des camps. Si nous n'agissons pas rapidement, tout sera perdu à jamais... Je vous demande de nous aider... Non, je vous prie de nous aider."

Sur ces mots, Padmé s'agenouilla réellement. Eléonore la suivit immédiatement et passée la surprise initiale, tous s'agenouillèrent devant Boss Nass.

"Nous sommes vos humbles serviteurs... Notre destin est entre vos mains", déclara la reine.

Il y eut un temps de silence angoissant et puis Boss Nass se mit à rire, posant une main sur son gros ventre. Il sourit largement.

"Yousa pas penser yousa pas plus grands que Gungans. Mesa aimer ça. Peut-être wesa devenir amis."

Il secoua ses grosses lèvres et ils comprirent alors qu'il les aiderait. Padmé se releva, souriante et soulagée, leur plan pouvait se dérouler comme prévu et ils n'auraient pas besoin de l'aide des Azmériens. Elle se doutait qu'ils étaient en chemin. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Eléonore.

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tard**

 **Dans une forêt de Naboo**

* * *

Le Capitaine Panaka et quelques hommes étaient partis vers Theed chercher des speeders et des hommes. Ils espéraient qu'une certaine forme de résistance se soit organisée dans la cité, mais rien n'était sûr.

Anakin était au pied d'une immense tête sculptée aux abords de la forêt. Dessus, une sentinelle Gungan guettait leur retour avec des jumelles.

"Daza arriver ! s'écria le Gungan soudainement.

\- D'accord. Les voilà !" s'exclama le petit garçon en courant vers la forêt.

Quatre speeders s'arrêtèrent non loin des deux Reines. Le Capitaine Panaka et une douzaine d'hommes en descendirent.

"Quelle est la situation ? questionna Padmé sitôt ses hommes près d'elle.

\- Plusieurs centaines de miliciens et de gardes ont formé un mouvement clandestin. J'ai ramené autant de leaders que je pouvais. L'armée de la Fédération est beaucoup plus grande que nous avions pensé. Votre Altesse, je ne pense pas que nous puissions gagner cette bataille, informa le capitaine.

\- Cette bataille est une diversion", répondit Padmé.

Elle se tourna vers tous les autres pour expliquer le plan. Obi-Wan lança un regard vers Eléonore. Il était évident qu'elle était au courant. Elle lui sourit malicieusement, mais ne dit rien.

"Les Gungans doivent attirer l'armée de droïdes loin des villes. Nous pouvons entrer dans la ville en utilisant les passages secrets des chutes d'eau. Une fois que nous serons à l'entrée principale, le Capitaine Panaka créera une diversion, de sorte que nous puissions entrer dans le palais et capturer le Vice-roi. Sans le Vice-roi, ils seront perdus et impuissants."

Elle regarda plus spécifiquement Qui-Gon et son Padawan.

"Qu'en pensez-vous, Maître Jedi ?

\- Le Vice-roi sera bien gardé, répondit le maître en question.

\- La difficulté est d'entrer dans la salle de trône. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous ne devrions pas avoir de problème, ajouta le capitaine.

\- Il est possible qu'avec cette diversion de nombreux Gungans meurent, émit Qui-Gon en regardant le chef des Gungans.

\- Wesa prêt donner sa part, assura Boss Nass.

\- Nous avons un plan qui devrait immobiliser l'armée droïde, dit Padmé. Nous enverrons des pilotes pour détruire le vaisseau de contrôle des droïdes qui est en orbite au dessus de la planète. Si nous pouvons traverser leur bouclier, nous pouvons couper leur transmission et leurs droïdes seront paralysés.

\- Un plan bien conçu, fit remarquer Qui-Gon. Cependant, il y a un risque important. Votre armement peut ne pas pénétrer les boucliers du vaisseau de contrôle.

\- Et il y a un danger encore plus grand. Si le Vice-roi s'échappe, Votre Altesse, il reviendra avec une autre armée de droïdes, ajouta Obi-Wan.

\- C'est pourquoi nous devons réussir à prendre le Vice-roi. Tout dépend de cela", termina la reine.

Elle n'avait pas entièrement tort du point de vue d'Eléonore. Un bruit bien connue des Azmériens les informa que la partie venait de changer. Un Condor doré se posa subitement aux abords de la forêt. Les autres avaient à peine eu le temps de s'interroger sur ce bruit que déjà la porte s'ouvrait. Un cri joyeux se fit entendre. Ils sortirent de la forêt et virent une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années avec de longs cheveux blonds et bouclés en sortir. Elle portait une robe bleu clair ourlée de doré.

Obi-Wan sentit l'inquiétude gagner Eléonore.

"Ellie !" s'écria la petite fille en fonçant vers elle.

Eléonore courut dans sa direction et elles se tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. À genoux sur le sol, elle la serra fort contre elle.

"Tu m'as manqué, fit la fillette les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Mia, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est dangereux et...

\- Vous me manquiez trop", coupa Mia avec un air penaud.

Elle releva la tête et observa le groupe. Aaron en sortit. Elle se libéra aussitôt et se jeta dans les bras du géant. Il la fit voler autour de lui en riant. Même s'il était inquiet de la savoir ici, la joie de la retrouver était bien plus forte. Eléonore les regarda en souriant. Une main se tendit vers elle. Elle la prit, sachant très bien à qui elle avait à faire. L'homme en face d'elle la dépassait d'une tête, ce qui n'était, en soi, pas bien compliqué. Il portait la tenue habituelle des guerriers Azmériens et ses cheveux mi-longs étaient attachés en queue de cheval haute. Ils arboraient une étrange couleur bleu foncé. Il passa un bras sur les épaules d'Eléonore et lui sourit.

"Je suis bien content de vous revoir, ma reine. Nous avions tellement peur qu'il ne vous arrive quelque chose et comme vous ne pouviez contacter personne pour ne pas vous faire repérer, nous n'avions aucune idée d'où vous étiez. Dans le doute, nous avons envoyé un vaisseau à Coruscant.

\- Vous avez bien fait, Artémis."

Ils se rapprochaient tous deux du groupe, bras dessus dessous. Derrière eux, des guerriers Azmériens sortaient du vaisseau. Un étrange voile s'abattit ensuite sur le Condor et il sembla disparaître de leur vue. Certainement un bouclier très puissant d'illusion.

"Je vous présente le Colonel Artémis, chef des guerriers Azmériens. Artémis, voici la Reine Amidala, ses hommes, Boss Nass, le chef des Gungans, l'autre peuple vivant sur Naboo et ...

\- Les Jedi !" s'écria Mia excitée.

Elle sauta à terre et s'approcha de Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan.

"Je vous ai déjà rencontrés, réalisa-t-elle alors.

\- Oui, fit Qui-Gon, mais vous étiez vraiment petite."

La fillette opina, concentrée. Elle tentait vainement de se souvenir.

"Je vous présente ma petite soeur, Mia Sappheiros."

Elle s'inclina aussitôt et Eléonore se tourna vers le reste de ses guerriers. Ils étaient tous assez proches d'elle et cela se voyait. Néanmoins, les retrouvailles et les présentations furent assez rapides, il fallait réadapter le plan rapidement. Ils décidèrent que le plus gros des Azmériens se joindrait aux Gungans pour se battre. Alors qu'ils choisissaient quels seraient les pilotes Azmériens qui à bord des Condors 3000 viendraient prêter main-forte aux pilotes de Naboo, un cri retentit. Sortie de nulle part, une femme apparut là où se trouvait le vaisseau Azmériens. Elle portait une longue robe verte foncée et ses cheveux étaient noués en un haut chignon. Elle n'avait pas l'air ravie d'être ici. Automatiquement, Mia se cacha derrière Anakin avec qui elle bavardait.

"Aurora ?" fit Eléonore, surprise.

La femme assez jeune d'apparence soupira et s'avança avec soulagement vers Eléonore.

"J'étais tellement inquiète, ma Reine, dit-elle en la serrant contre elle, et Mia aussi, c'est pour ça qu'elle a décidé de me fausser compagnie. Je pensais qu'elle resterait dans le vaisseau, mais non bien sûr.

\- Elle est là, rassura Eléonore, et elle va bien."

Aurora suivit son regard et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Mia marcha aussitôt contre coeur vers elle, tête baissée.

"Je suis désolée, Aurora. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher..."

La femme soupira et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

"Il va y avoir une guerre ici, Mia et nous ne pourrons pas toujours te protéger, tu comprends ? Venir ici était une très mauvaise idée. Promets-moi que tu m'obéira bien en cas de danger."

La petite fille opina et Aurora lui sourit doucement. Elles s'étreignirent.

Les adaptations du plan reprirent et une fois tout le monde d'accord. Les Gungans et les Azmériens préparent leur combat. Pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention, les Azmériens n'avaient pu prendre qu'un vaisseau et n'étaient qu'une trentaine. Cependant, ils étaient de forts et courageux guerriers. Ils devraient se glisser derrière l'armée droïde est attaquée. Celle-ci prendrait du temps à se réorganiser et c'était leur chance. Cela demandait de la discrétion, mais c'était une des qualités principales des Azmériens. Lyra, Ambre et Grace décidèrent de se joindre à la bataille. Quant à eux, Eléonore, Aaron, Léo et Ruby suivraient Padmé tandis que Mia et Aurora resteraient dans la forêt, à l'écart des combats. Anakin étant sous la garde de Qui-Gon, les deux nouveaux amis se séparèrent. Ils montèrent sur les speeders direction Theed.


	11. Chapitre 10 : La bataille de Naboo

**Titre : L'alliance de Naboo**

 **Genre : Romance/Aventure**

 **Rating : Tout public. (K)**

 **Personnages : Ceux de La menace fantôme**

 **Résumé : En 39 av. BY, Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan sont envoyés en mission sur Azméra, une planète voisine de Naboo. Là-bas, ils y rencontrent la future reine des Azmériens. Sept ans plus tard, le Chancelier Suprême les envoie régler un différend entre Naboo et la Fédération du Commerce. Sur Naboo, leur route croise une nouvelle fois celle des Azmériens et c'est ensemble qu'ils se retrouvent obligés de fuir. Ils sont alors loin de se douter de ce qui les attend.**

 **Disclamer : Star Wars ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Spoiler : Stars Wars film 1**

 **Note : Bonjour à tous ! Excusez-moi pour le retard, je suis en week-end prolongé et je n'ai que très peu accès à internet. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : La bataille de Naboo**

* * *

 **Quelques temps après**

 **Dans la capitale de Naboo, Theed**

* * *

Comme prévu, ils passèrent par les passages secrets de la cascade et arrivèrent sans mal au coeur de la capitale. Les Azmériens s'étaient divisés en deux. Ruby et Léo allaient avec la Reine Amidala tandis qu'Eléonore et Aaron filaient avec le second groupe. Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan accompagneraient la reine des Naboos comme le Conseil des Jedi leur avait demandé. Il s'agissait de garder les groupes équilibrés et pas trop nombreux. L'idée de mettre les deux reines ensemble dans un même groupe avait été refusée par les Jedi, le Capitaine Panaka et le Colonel Artémis. Elles comprenaient très bien pourquoi.

Ils furent séparés assez rapidement puisque, bien qu'ayant le même but, ils passaient par des chemins différents. La suivante du nom de Sabé était maquillée comme la reine, mais habillée de vêtements plus pratiques. Elle ferait ainsi diversion. Avec eux, il y avait une dizaine d'hommes. Eléonore prit le commandement de ce groupe et sans passer par le hangar principal, contrairement à l'autre groupe, ils foncèrent vers le palais.

Elle sentit l'inquiétude d'Obi-Wan et fit de son mieux pour rester concentrée. Elle aussi était inquiète. Elle savait que le Sith qu'il avait déjà rencontré était ici et qu'il attaquerait en priorité les Jedi. Ils entrèrent assez facilement dans le palais. Les combats avaient débuté dans le hangar et ils n'étaient pas encore repérés.

Rasant les murs, Sabé les guida dans l'immense bâtiment. Bien évidemment, les droïdes arrivèrent rapidement et ils commencèrent à se battre. Ils progressaient lentement, bien trop lentement. Même si Aaron et elle pouvaient sans soucis s'occuper des droïdes, dès qu'ils terminaient un bataillon, un autre arrivait. Seuls, ils auraient pu les semer, mais pour que le plan fonctionne, ils devaient conduire Sabé et ses hommes jusqu'au Vice-roi.

Ils atteignaient le troisième étage quand les destroyers roulèrent jusqu'à eux. Eléonore se transforma aussitôt et bondit sur les robots. Un premier tira sur elle et donc toucha son compatriote. Ils furent vite éliminés et elle reprit forme humain sous les yeux sidérés des Naboos.

"Allons-y !" fit-elle dans un cri.

Sans hésiter, ils la suivirent. Alors qu'ils arrivaient aux escaliers suivants, un escadron beaucoup plus important s'interposa. Les Azmériens se jetèrent dans la bataille tandis que les Naboos tiraient de derrière les colonnes. Ils n'étaient pas des guerriers et faisaient de leur mieux. Entourés de toute part, cela leur prit plus de temps pour venir à bout des droïdes. La voie était enfin libre quand un sentiment d'urgence envahit Eléonore. Il était en danger.

Elle se tourna vers Aaron paniqué et il comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait. Il grogna et lui fit signe d'y aller.

"Bon courage !" cria-t-elle à l'attention de Sabé et ses hommes.

Elle se transforma et bondit par dessus eux. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. Comment descendre le plus rapidement possible sans croiser de soldats ? Les fenêtres ! Elle pila devant une d'entre elles et fit appel à l'élément du feu. La maîtrise des éléments était liée à leur forme animale et donc plus facile une fois transformés. Une boule de feu se forma dans sa gorge et elle l'envoya droit sur la fenêtre qui explosa en milles morceaux. Elle bondit littéralement à travers la fenêtre toutes griffes dehors.

Quelques mètres plus bas, elle tenta de freiner sa course sur le mur. Ses griffes crissèrent horriblement. Heureusement, elle atterrit sur un rebord de fenêtre et se laissa tomber souplement sur un suivant. Elle se retrouva bientôt sur le toit du hangar central. Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan étaient dedans. Elle sauta à terre et pénétra dans le hangar. Il y avait eu des combats ici. Quelques vaisseaux étaient détruits et des cadavres de droïdes jonchaient le sol. Elle sauta par dessus un destroyer réduit en pièces détachées et continua son chemin. Les Jedi combattaient plus loin. Elle entra et se retrouva sur une passerelle étroite dans la salle du générateur de puissance de Theed. Elle s'arrêta un moment, cherchant la présence des Jedi. Ils étaient plus haut. Elle prit son élan et bondit sur une passerelle au dessus. Elle la remonta et passa une petite porte. En face d'elle il y avait un long couloir rempli par une série de rayons mortels. Obi-Wan était juste devant elle, bloqué dans le premier sas. Beaucoup plus loin, le Sith et Qui-Gon n'étaient séparés que d'un rayon. Lorsqu'ils s'éteindraient, elle devrait bondir. Trop concentrés, personne ne la remarqua. Elle sentait l'esprit d'Obi-Wan entièrement absorbé par le combat, frustré d'être aussi loin. Le Sith tentait de soigner ses blessures et Qui-Gon méditait.

Eléonore inspira profondément. Depuis sa rencontre avec la déesse, elle était plus rapide, plus vive. Aaron l'avait noté également et il ne manquerait pas de l'interroger là dessus. Cependant, les faisceaux ne s'arrêteraient que l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle pensait en être capable, mais cet optimisme débordant lui laissait un doute. Elle avait espoir, mais serait-elle vraiment assez rapide ? Avant, elle évaluait ses capacités de manière rationnelle et elle aurait su ne pas pouvoir le faire. Seulement, à présent, ses capacités avaient changé et elle était portée par une sorte de confiance innée en l'avenir. Même son côté rationnel semblait à cent pour cent d'accord. Elle le ferait donc.

Les rayons se coupèrent et elle bondit. Les deux combattants se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de petite salle composée d'une petite passerelle entourant un puit d'énergie. Ils reprirent violemment le combat et ils furent brusquement expulsés des deux côtés de la salle quand une immense panthère jaillit entre eux deux. Elle l'avait fait. Obi-Wan se trouvait confiné dans le dernier sas. Il n'avait pas vu la panthère le dépasser et avait freiné au dernier moment. Lorsqu'il la vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il devait à tout prix passer ce faisceau.

Eléonore se tourna vers le Sith. Il se relevait tout juste.

"Qui es-tu ?" grogna-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

Eléonore, essoufflée, reprit forme humaine et dégaina son sabre laser.

"Ton nouvel ennemi", répondit la jeune femme avant de se lancer sur lui.

Pour les deux Jedi, il était rapide, attaquait férocement et parait extrêmement bien. Néanmoins, Eléonore était plus rapide. Ses attaques étaient moins fortes, mais nombreuses. Elle ne parait que peu, préférant esquiver. Qui-Gon se joignit à leur combat, mettant le Sith sérieusement en danger. Utilisant la Force, ce dernier parvint à repousser le Maître Jedi contre un mur. Il avait bien assez à faire avec la tigresse. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe d'eux avant que le faisceau ne s'éteigne. À un contre trois, il n'y arriverait pas. Eléonore commençait à prendre l'avantage et à bout de souffle, il la repoussait avec la Force. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur, incapable de bouger. Son énergie noire était comme un étau autour d'elle. Elle parvenait à peine à respirer. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle entendit le combat entre le Sith et Qui-Gon reprendre. Cette fois, c'était sûr, son énergie était trop noire pour qu'il soit autre chose qu'un Sith. Le côté obscur de la Force était l'ennemi de l'espoir et il avait bien compris son point faible, maintenant son emprise par la Force. Qui-Gon le tenait occupé, l'empêchant de faire plus. Elle tenta de se transformer, mais rien n'y fit.

Elle sentait l'inquiétude d'Obi-Wan, mais à travers les faisceaux, il ne pouvait pas utiliser la Force.

Eléonore inspira profondément. Si elle avait un quelconque pouvoir de déesse, c'était le moment. Elle se concentra du mieux qu'elle put et releva la tête. Elle vit le coup mortel arriver et se focalisa sur l'arme du Zabrak. Il manqua son coup de peu, transperçant le bras droit du Jedi. Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan poussèrent un cri simultané, de douleur pour l'un et de rage pour l'autre. Le Sith gronda également et attaqua de plus bel. Qui-Gon ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il combattait toujours à deux mains, mais ses attaques étaient considérablement ralenties, sa main droite ne répondant qu'à moitié. S'il tuait Qui-Gon, le prochain serait Obi-Wan. À cette réalisation, une chaleur intense l'envahit. Elle n'y prit pas garde. Elle devait arrêter ce Sith.

Le Zabrak manqua son attaque. Son aura venait de changer et il dut renforcer son étau sur la jeune femme, mais cela ne servit à rien. Elle le repoussa violemment et il vola contre une des parois. Qui-Gon qui perdait beaucoup de sang en profita pour souffler. Il crut halluciner en voyant les cheveux d'Eléonore passer du noir au blanc. Elle se releva, toujours affaiblie, et serra fortement son sabre.

Le Sith eut un sourire mauvais. Elle avait réussi à l'énerver. Il se jeta sur elle et fut étonné de la voir parer son attaque avec effronterie. Elle riposta avec d'autant plus de force et Obi-Wan retint sous souffle. Le faisceau durait trop longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps. Quelqu'un devait le bloquer, mais qui ? Ce n'était pas son maître et Eléonore avait été trop mal au point pour bloquer en plus le rayon mortel. Il restait le Sith. Il peinait à retenir la fureur de la reine. Obi-Wan vit son maître rejoindre le combat.

Eléonore sentait que ses réflexes avaient changé. Ses oreilles étaient sorties, mais ce n'était plus des oreilles félines. De même, elle sentait plusieurs queues battre l'air derrière elle. Ses pouvoirs étaient plus grands, mais elle fatiguait vite. Heureusement, Qui-Gon reprit le combat. Le Jedi était pâle. Le Zabrak concentra sa future attaque sur lui et le coup, bien que non mortel, le toucha tout de même. Il vint s'écraser contre une des parois, à moitié inconscient.

Eléonore sentit l'esprit d'Obi-Wan l'appeler. Ce fut très court, mais elle comprit le message. Absorbée dans son combat, elle n'avait plus de notion du temps. Elle eut un sourire narquois.

"Deux Jedi et une guerrière, c'est trop pour toi ?" nargua-t-elle.

Il grogna face à la provocation et attaqua de plus bel. Elle devait le déconcentrer. Elle sauta souplement par dessus le puit dans un salto arrière et alors qu'il s'attendait à la voir atterrir de l'autre côté, elle sembla s'être volatilisée. Il perdit son énergie. Sa Force venait de disparaitre comme si elle n'était plus. Elle focalisa toute son attention sur elle, mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne percevait que les deux Jedi.

Soudain, un éclair blanc attira son attention. À un mètre de lui, un grand renard blanc se matérialisa et il vit tout d'un coup sa large gueule se rapprocher de lui. Il fit appel à toute sa Force pour la repousser et négligea les faisceaux. Obi-Wan bondit vers lui et attaqua sauvagement.

Eléonore ne parvint pas à se relever. Elle avait retrouvé sa forme humaine. La Force noire était décidément un véritable poison pour elle. Elle vit le Padawan lutter vaillamment. Il pouvait le faire. Elle le sentait, mais il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Son sabre laser était à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle l'avait laissé pendant sa transformation. Elle devait procéder autrement. Le Sith maintenait sa Force autour d'elle. Elle le contra, le déconcentrant.

Il réagit vivement et repoussa Obi-Wan près de son maître. Cela ne lui laissa que quelques secondes de répit, mais il les mit à profit. Elle ne devait pas se relever. Cette femme avait changé d'apparence et de tactique de combat soudainement. Il avait dû se réadapter et parvenait à peine à la repousser. Il ne pouvait plus attaquer. Aussi, il était primordial qu'elle reste au sol. Elle s'était fatiguée extrêmement vite et sa Force l'empoisonnait apparement, c'était sa chance. Il renforça son étau et elle poussa un cri. Le Padawan l'attaqua à nouveau et le combat reprit. À moitié évanouie, elle vit Obi-Wan tomber dans le puit soudainement. Elle resta paralysée. Son aura était toujours là. Il avait dû se rattraper. Qui-Gon était toujours à terre non loin d'elle. Il luttait pour rester conscient, mais avec ses deux blessures, une au bras, l'autre au flanc, il perdait trop de sang. La Force s'amplifia autour d'elle et une immense souffrance la traversa. C'était comme si tout son corps brulait de l'intérieur. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait crié ou pas, son ouïe lui faisait défaut, mais tout s'arrêta soudainement si bien qu'elle crut un instant qu'elle venait de mourir. Une main douce se posa sur sa joue et elle inspira profondément. Elle papillota et ouvrit finalement les yeux. Obi-Wan la regardait avec inquiétude. Déjà elle sentait l'énergie revenir en elle.

"Ça va aller", murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il opina et fila voir Qui-Gon. Contrairement à Eléonore, son énergie à lui le quittait. Il allait mourir. Ce constat lui serra le coeur et une petite voix retentit dans sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit. Elle était de nouveau dans la clairière des Dieux. La renarde était assise en face d'elle. Elle ne passa pas par quatre chemins.

"Tu peux le sauver, Eléonore. Souviens-toi de quelle déesse tu es."

Debout devant elle, la jeune femme restait immobile.

Mais bien sûr ! Elle était la déesse de l'espoir et tant qu'il n'était pas mort alors rien n'était perdu. La clairière disparut aussitôt et elle n'eut besoin de personne pour retrouver sa voie.

Elle se redressa douloureusement et vint à quatre pattes aux côtés de Qui-Gon. La blessure au flanc était la plus grave. Concentrée, elle repoussa sa veste et posa ses mains sur la plaie ouverte. Le maître Jedi ouvrit les yeux instantanément et les posa sur elle.

"Que faites-vous ? murmura-t-il.

\- Je vous sauve. Gardez vos forces Qui-Gon."

Obi-Wan qui tenait la tête du mourant sur ses genoux la regardait faire, sidéré. Il sentait la vie revenir peu à peu chez Qui-Gon. Il comprit alors. La Force l'aidait. C'était de l'énergie pure qui était transmise à Qui-Gon en plus de soins.

"Qu'est devenu le Sith ? questionna son maître au bout d'un moment.

\- Il est mort, répondit Obi-Wan. Je l'ai tranché en deux."

Il frissonna en y repensant. Accroché comme il pouvait pour ne pas tomber, il avait entendu son cri déchirant les airs puis plus rien. Il avait senti la douleur insoutenable qui l'avait envahie. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Attirant un sabre laser par la Force, il avait sauté hors du puit et découpé le Sith en deux. Son corps était tombé dans le puit et il s'était précipité vers elle. Il avait eu tellement peur pour elle.

Bien qu'affaiblie, elle était belle et bien vivante en face de lui. Une fois la blessure au flanc refermée, elle s'occupa de son bras. Qui-Gon tenait assis seul à ce moment et son visage avait repris des couleurs. La douleur s'estompa et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il croisa deux regards inquiets. Côte à côte, ils étaient penchés vers lui.

"Je vais bien", assura le Jedi dans un sourire.

Ils soupirèrent de concert et l'aidèrent à se relever. Encore faible, il lui fallut un moment avant de retrouver son équilibre. Obi-Wan passa son bras par dessus son épaule et Eléonore fit de même de l'autre côté. Elle tremblait également et il se força à s'appuyer sur son Padawan. Elle le sentit et lui sourit, amusée. Ses cheveux retrouvèrent peu à peu leur couleur naturelle et ses attributs de renard disparurent également.

Alors qu'ils avançaient doucement dans les couloirs du palais en direction de la salle de trône. Elle s'immobilisa. Comme une débutante, elle avait oublié son sabre laser. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, mais son état de fatigue était tel qu'elle ne savait plus qui soutenait qui. Elle avait pourtant vu Qui-Gon récupérer le sien, mais son regard avait croisé celui confiant d'Obi-Wan. Cela l'avait rassurée et elle avait oublié.

"Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Obi-Wan.

\- Mon sabre laser, informa-elle dans un souffle.

\- Je l'ai", répondit le Padawan, naturellement.

Elle le regarda par dessous Qui-Gon. Il lui montra le sabre accroché à sa ceinture et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle comprit alors.

"Tu n'as plus ton sabre ?

\- Non, il l'a fait tomber dans le puit alors quand j'ai sauté pour l'achever, j'ai attiré le premier sabre trouvé.

\- Le mien ?" s'enquit-elle avec surprise.

Qui-Gon le regarda avec le même air ébahi.

"Je n'ai pas fait attention, précisa le jeune homme. Je l'ai allumé et j'ai attaqué.

\- Impossible, fit Qui-Gon. Dans le vaisseau sur Tatooine, je n'avais pas réussi à utiliser son sabre, Obi-Wan."

Le Padawan écarquilla les yeux. Effectivement. Il se souvenait maintenant. Un grand bruit les fit se retourner. Un ours apparut au bout du couloir et courut vers eux en poussant des grognements. Eléonore se retrouva propulsée au sol, à moitié étouffée par l'animal. Le duo déséquilibré se sépara et Qui-Gon manqua de tomber. Obi-Wan le rattrapa et l'aida à s'asseoir au sol.

L'ours, assis, tenait Eléonore serrée contre sa poitrine et poussait des grognements. Il s'illumina soudainement et Aaron reprit forme humaine sous leur yeux. Eléonore se retrouva au sol dans les bras du géant et le repoussa pour respirer.

"Je vais bien, tu vas bien, tout le monde va bien, fit-elle en se redressant.

\- Ce n'est pas passé loin, contra Aaron. J'ai senti ton énergie décroître. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'étais inquiet."

Il se releva et la souleva dans ses bras, la posant sur ses pieds. Sa tête tournait et elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Une main fraîche se posa sur sa joue.

"Ça va, Ellie ?" questionna-t-il doucement.

Elle opina et sentit son regard l'inspecta à la recherche de blessure. Il s'arrêta sur sa ceinture, dépossédée de son sabre.

"Où est ton sabre laser ?" interrogea-t-il.

Elle désigna Obi-Wan. Ce dernier prit l'arme et la lui tendit. Il n'avait pas pensé à lui rendre et par réflexe, avait raccroché l'arme à sa ceinture avant de courir vers elle.

"Il s'en est servi", informa Eléonore en la raccrochant.

Aaron acquiesça et elle ouvrit grand la bouche.

"Quoi ?! C'est une des premières leçons qu'on m'a apprise ! s'écria-t-elle. Personne ne peut utiliser le sabre laser d'un Azmérien, même pas un autre Azmérien."

Aaron haussa les épaules et lança un regard interrogateur à Qui-Gon. Le Jedi lui fit signe que cela allait.

"Aaron ! rétorqua la jeune femme.

\- Il y a des exceptions ! répondit brusquement le blond. Comme pour toutes règles."

Elle le regarda sidéré. Des exceptions ? Elle ne se souvenait pas de cela. Elle réfléchit intensément, mais sa fatigue rendait tout flou autour d'elle. Un bras puissant l'entoura et elle croisa le regard d'Obi-Wan. C'était lui alors s'il avait pu utiliser son arme, ça ne l'embêtait pas. Elle voulait juste savoir comment c'était possible.

Elle s'appuya contre le Padawan, posant son front contre son large torse, tandis qu'Aaron relevait Qui-Gon.

Ils reprirent leur avancée et le guerrier raconta le déroulement de leur plan. Cependant, Eléonore n'y comprit rien du tout. Aaron semblait calme, c'est que tout avait dû bien se passer. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et percevait qu'elle ne marchait pas droit. Son esprit était brumeux et elle sentait l'odeur d'Obi-Wan tout autour d'elle. Cela la grisait. Sa main ferme était posée sur sa taille et il la portait presque entièrement. Comparée à Qui-Gon, elle devait en effet être un poids plume. Elle restait agrippée à la tunique du Padawan.

"Ellie ?" appela-t-il doucement.

Ils suivaient lentement les deux autres.

"Ça va ? Veux-tu que je te porte ?"

Elle n'eut pas la force de répondre et ses jambes se dérobèrent. Obi-Wan glissa une main derrière ses genoux et la souleva dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et se détendit instantanément. Il vit ses oreilles apparaître. Son teint était très pâle. Pourtant, il la sentait sereine dans ses bras. Elle utilisait les forces qui lui restaient pour le rassurer.

"Je te crois, Ellie", murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment pour qu'elle économise son énergie.

Il tenta lui transmettre un peu de la sienne. Il rattrapa Aaron et Qui-Gon et ensemble, ils arrivèrent à la salle du trône. Padmé, le Capitaine Panaka et les autres étaient là. Léo et Ruby se précipitèrent vers lui.

"Elle va bien, rassura-t-il sans la lâcher. Elle est simplement épuisée."

Ils opinèrent anxieusement. Padmé vint prendre de ses nouvelles à son tour. Ce fut à ce moment-là, quand elle comprit qu'ils avaient bien réussi, qu'elle s'évanouit. Obi-Wan le sentit aussitôt et demanda à la Reine Amidala un endroit où elle pourrait se reposer.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Organisation des secours

**Titre : L'alliance de Naboo**

 **Genre : Romance/Aventure**

 **Rating : Tout public. (K)**

 **Personnages : Ceux de La menace fantôme**

 **Résumé : En 39 av. BY, Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan sont envoyés en mission sur Azméra, une planète voisine de Naboo. Là-bas, ils y rencontrent la future reine des Azmériens. Sept ans plus tard, le Chancelier Suprême les envoie régler un différend entre Naboo et la Fédération du Commerce. Sur Naboo, leur route croise une nouvelle fois celle des Azmériens et c'est ensemble qu'ils se retrouvent obligés de fuir. Ils sont alors loin de se douter de ce qui les attend.**

 **Disclamer : Star Wars ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Spoiler : Stars Wars film 1**

 **Note : Bonjour à tous ! Je poste la suite quelques heures plus tôt, d'une pour me faire pardonner pour mon retard de la semaine dernière et de deux parce que je risque de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps demain. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. À la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Organisation des secours**

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tard**

 **Dans la capitale de Naboo, Theed**

 **Dans une des chambres du Palais Royal**

* * *

Eléonore sentit une main chaude serrer la sienne. Elle sourit en revenant à elle.

"Le Vice-roi Nute vient d'être arrêté et emmené sur Coruscant. Les Azmériens et les Gungans se sont vaillamment battus et les pilotes de Naboo ont réussi à détruire le vaisseau de la Fédération du Commerce, Anakin en fait."

Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

Il lui souriait, ravi de la voir consciente à nouveau.

"C'est vrai, assura le Padawan. Il était caché dans le cockpit d'un vaisseau et le pilote automatique était enclenché. Tu devines la suite."

Eléonore soupira et tenta de se redresser. Une main enveloppa ses épaules et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit.

"Merci", sourit-elle.

Ils étaient dans une des nombreuses chambres du palais, seuls. Elle s'étonna de ne pas voir d'Azmériens près d'elle et interrogea Obi-Wan.

"Ils ramènent les autres et les soignent. Ils me font confiance pour prendre soin de toi.

\- Tu as vu Aaron, souffla-t-elle, amusée, ce n'est pas un honneur accordé à tous.

\- Eh bien, il m'a dit que j'étais le mieux placé pour prendre soin de toi. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a voulu dire par là, mais..."

Il s'interrompit en remarquant le trouble d'Eléonore. Le mieux placé ? Il n'y avait qu'une raison pour qu'il dise cela. Elle porta son regard sur son sabre laser posé sur la table de chevet. Une exception ? Elle regarda Obi-Wan qui lui souriait tendrement.

"Et avant qu'il ne parte, il m'a parlé d'une histoire d'âme-soeur et de volonté de la Force, mais je t'avoue que..."

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui le coupa. Elle s'avança vers lui avec un sérieux qui le déstabilisa. Il n'ajouta pas un mot. Elle posa une main sur sa joue en le dévisageant intensément. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

"J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un long rêve", murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres, appuyant son front contre le sien.

Ils fermèrent les yeux et il sentit son nez frôler le sien, son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux détachés et caressa sa nuque. Un doux ronronnement meubla le silence de la pièce et un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage d'Obi-Wan. La seconde suivante, ses lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes. Il répondit aussitôt, l'embrassant sans retenue.

Ils en étaient là lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Un glapissement joyeux se fit entendre et Eléonore sourit, embrassant toujours le Padawan. La petite renarde sauta sur le lit et s'assit à côté d'eux.

Ils se séparèrent à regrets et se tournèrent de concert vers Moon.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Eléonore, un brin frustrée.

Moon se mit aussitôt à glapir et ronronner.

Obi-Wan se retint de rire, posa son front contre l'épaule de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle écoutait le discours de Moon.

"Je ne trouve pas que laisser Anakin piloter un vaisseau et s'infiltrer dans le vaisseau ennemi soit du bon travail", émit Eléonore après un moment.

Obi-Wan sourit un peu plus et la petite renarde reprit son monologue. Eléonore soupira, levant les yeux au ciel, et glissa une main dans les cheveux du Padawan, les caressant distraitement.

"J'ai compris, coupa-t-elle. Qui-Gon lui a dit de rester dans ce cockpit, mais je ne pense pas que c'était ce qu'il entendait par "rester dans ce cockpit"..."

Moon exprima son désaccord et la porte entrouverte s'ouvrit totalement. Les deux jeunes gens se redressèrent en se séparant et Anakin entra dans la chambre.

"Ils sont là", fit le petit garçon avec un air ravi.

Il vint près du lit et Eléonore le prit dans ses bras. Qui-Gon pénétra dans la pièce.

"Vous allez bien ? interrogea la jeune femme.

\- C'est à vous qu'il faut poser cette question", sourit le Jedi.

Il s'assit sur une chaise non loin.

"Merci", fit-il après quelques secondes.

Elle lui sourit et Obi-Wan recommença ses explications. Comme elle, Qui-Gon dormait dans une chambre de la même aile, récupérant de ses blessures. Anakin avait veillé sur lui jusqu'à son réveil, de temps en temps rejoint par Obi-Wan quand il n'était pas auprès d'Eléonore.

"Ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir, déclara-t-il une fois terminé.

\- Alors, le Sénateur Palpatine a été élu Chancelier Suprême ? demanda distraitement Eléonore, caressant Moon roulée en boule sur ses genoux.

\- Oui, il est venu personnellement emmené le vice-roi avec une escorte de Jedis."

Elle opina sans un mot et il fronça les sourcils.

"Tu ne l'aimes pas", devina Obi-Wan.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et ils engagèrent une de leur fameuse discussion silencieuse. Anakin et Qui-Gon s'entreregardèrent et finalement Eléonore lâcha un soupir.

"Ok, fit-elle. Je propose que nous allions manger."

Cette suggestion fut la bienvenue. Anakin sauta sur ses pieds en déclarant qu'il mourrait de faim et Moon glapit à qui pouvait la comprendre, autrement dit Eléonore, qu'elle avait faim aussi. Elle repoussa ses couvertures, amusée, et se leva. La pièce devint flou avant qu'un bras ne l'enlace étroitement.

"C'est une manie", murmura Obi-Wan à son oreille.

Elle lui sourit, rougissante, et il la remit sur ses pieds. Elle glissa une main sous son bras et ils rejoignirent les autres près de la porte. Moon les guida aisément jusqu'aux cuisines tout juste réinvesties par les cuisiniers de Naboo. Leur demande fut exaucée aussitôt et un bon repas leur fut servi. Ils mangèrent de bon coeur et soudainement, Moon poussa un petit cri perçant. Elle bondit vers la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un tout petit chat au pelage doré. Il sauta adroitement par dessus Moon, esquivant la petite renarde avec malice, et se jeta sur Eléonore qui s'était levée. Le petit chat étincela sous leur yeux et la seconde suivante, redevint une petite fille.

"Ellie ! Tu vas bien ?!" s'exclama Mia en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Elle portait la même tenue noire au tissu si particulier. Une biche d'un beige clair virant vers le doré pénétra dans la pièce en trottinant et son regard s'adoucit en face aux deux soeurs enlacées. Aaron arriva derrière elle et elle reprit forme humaine.

"Forcément, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers Aurora.

\- Et je ne m'occupe que de la plus petite, émit cette dernière essoufflée. Je n'imagine pas ce que c'est que de courir la galaxie avec la plus grande."

Il secoua la tête d'un air désespéré et elle rit.

"Maître Jedi, comment allez-vous ? fit-elle en se tournant vers Qui-Gon.

\- Très bien, je vous remercie. Votre reine m'a sauvée."

Eléonore leva un regard vers lui. Il savait qu'elle aurait fait pareil avec n'importe qui, mais s'il était en vie, c'était bien grâce à elle.

"Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?" demanda-t-elle en se levant.

Aaron s'avança vers elle.

"Ce ne sont pas des droïdes qui vont venir à bout des Azmériens, rétorqua le guerrier. Il y a néanmoins beaucoup de blessés, quelques uns plutôt graves, mais très peu de morts. Les Gungans ont payé un plus lourd tribu, mais dans l'ensemble, je dois dire que nous nous en sortons extrêmement bien."

Eléonore sembla se détendre et soupira.

"Bien, merci. Je vais aller les voir."

Elle quitta la table rapidement et Moon suivit ses traces ainsi qu'Aaron.

"Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?" questionna Qui-Gon à l'attention d'Aurora.

Celle-ci se tourna vers le Jedi, surprise de la proposition, et voyant Mia s'installer à côté d'Anakin, elle acquiesça avec un sourire.

Au pied du Palais Royal, les premiers speeders envoyés chercher les guerriers arrivaient tout juste. Les Gungans étaient avec eux, accueillis par la Reine Amidala pour la cérémonie du soir. Ils honoraient leurs morts tous ensemble. Courant presque, Eléonore dévalait les escaliers du bâtiment. Elle aperçut alors Léo et Ruby qui étaient partis avec Aaron dans les plaines. Ils lui sourirent en l'apercevant et Eléonore se précipita vers eux.

"Ellie ! s'écria Ruby en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu vas bien ? Les Conseillers viennent d'arriver. Ils ont reçu une prophétie, je pense. Enfin ils n'en ont pas dit plus."

Eléonore opina et prit Léo contre elle.

"Je verrai avec eux plus tard, fit-elle en le relâchant.

\- On nous a dit que tu t'étais évanouie", ajouta le jeune homme.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'avança vers les speeders.

"Un malentendu" , éluda-t-elle avec un air malicieux.

Ils s'entreregardèrent, intrigués, et la suivirent.

Rapidement, ils aidèrent les blessés à descendre et des médecins de Naboo se présentèrent. Beaucoup étaient restés pour être soignés directement sur place et ceux qui était là, n'étaient que les blessés les plus légers. Eléonore réfléchit. Elle pouvait être utile avec son pouvoir. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne les autres. Toute seule, elle se fatiguerait plus qu'autre chose. En speeder, cela ne la tentait pas plus que cela... De plus, ceux de Naboo n'était pas très rapide. Moon ?

Elle se tourna vers la petite renarde. Celle-ci avait le regard fixé sur trois personnes sortant du hangar. Les Conseillers. Ils avaient bien sûr atterri directement à Theed. Maître Yoda et Maître Windu étaient avec eux et discutaient. Soudain, un hennissement bien connu retentit. À en juger par l'expression de surprise des trois Azmériens, ils n'avaient pas remarqué leur passager clandestin. Surgissant du hangar, le zorka bondit vers sa maîtresse.

"Junmey !" s'écria Eléonore en courant vers lui.

Elle se précipita vers le zorka. Il pila net devant elle et leva ses antérieurs dans un petit bond joyeux. Eléonore caressa l'animal et flatta son encolure affectueusement.

"Oh, Jun' ! Tu ne sais pas comme je suis ravie de te voir."

Elle appuya son front contre le zorka.

"J'ai besoin de toi", murmura-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête de bas en haut aussitôt. Moon vint à leur pied et Eléonore la prit dans ses bras.

"Merci pour Anakin, Moon, fit-elle en la caressant. Tu n'es pas obligée de venir."

Moon glapît, lui faisant savoir qu'elle venait. Eléonore observa les alentours. Aaron ne la laisserait pas partir certainement, il fallait donc qu'elle soit rapide. Le zorka n'était pas sellé et portait juste un filet. Ce n'était pas un problème, par contre, elle devait le prévenir. Elle savait qu'il la rejoindrait si elle ne le faisait pas. Se concentrant, elle l'appela dans son esprit.

"Ellie ? l'interrogea Obi-Wan d'une voix douce.

\- Je vais partir vers le champ de bataille. Il y a des blessés là bas et je peux les soigner."

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

"Bien, attends-moi. Je viens avec toi."

Elle haussa un sourcil.

"À dos de zorka ?"

Elle sourit en sentant Obi-Wan grommeler, mais il confirma. Les Conseillers et les Jedi progressaient lentement vers elle. Elle attendit que le Padawan soit suffisamment proche pour bondir sur Junmey. Prêt, il partit au grand galop vers l'entrée du palais. Au même moment, Obi-Wan en sortit en courant. Le zorka pila et elle lui tendit sa main. Il la prit et sauta derrière elle. Aussitôt, Junmey fila à toute vitesse à travers les rues de la capitale, Moon sur ses talons.

Aaron ne réalisa qu'une fois le zorka disparut.

"Rhooh ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! gronda-t-il. Je la quitte du regard une seconde et elle se volatilise !"

Léo et Ruby ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Les Conseillers et Maîtres Jedi les rejoignirent.

"Où vont-ils ainsi ? questionna Windu.

\- Connaissant notre reine, certainement sur le champ de bataille, répondit Léo.

\- Avec elle est Obi-Wan", éluda Yoda.

Cela signifiait pour lui qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Aaron grommela pour la forme, mais il ne partit pas à leur poursuite. Obi-Wan était en effet avec elle.

* * *

 **Quelques kilomètres plus loin**

 **Dans les plaines verdoyantes de Naboo**

* * *

Junmey, parfaitement apte à porter plus d'un cavalier, galopait vivement vers les carcasses de vaisseau et de droïdes au loin. Le Padawan enserrait fermement la taille d'Eléonore, absolument pas à l'aise sur le zorka. Il n'aimait déjà pas piloter, mais là, c'était pire que tout.

"Je te ferai réessayer avec une selle, fit la jeune femme.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment", refusa Obi-Wan ce qui la fit rire.

Il se détendit en entendant son rire et il la sentit s'appuyer un peu plus contre lui. Junmey ralentit quelque peu, adoptant une allure plus souple.

"Quoi, ce n'est pas bien les balades à zorka ?" murmura-t-elle, blottie dans ses bras.

Il lui sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, il restait trois speeders. Les blessés avaient été rassemblés au même endroit et les médecins Nabiens, Gungans et Azmériens s'occupaient d'eux sans distinction de race. Eléonore sauta au sol et se précipita vers le Colonel Artémis. Elle fut orientée vers les blessés les plus graves alors qu'Obi-Wan descendait de Junmey. Il était conscient que le zorka ne le tolérait peut-être pas sans sa cavalière. Pourtant, il ne broncha pas et le laissa faire. Il tourna son regard doré vers le Padawan et celui-ci s'arrêta un moment. Il tendit une main et caressa doucement le museau du zorka.

"Merci, Junmey", souffla-t-il.

Le zorka s'ébroua et Moon se frotta contre la hanche d'Obi-Wan. Sous sa forme transformée, elle était juste un tout petit peu plus petite que le zorka.

Il la caressa et fila aider les personnes valides à monter les blessés dans les speeders une fois soignés.

Cela leur prit une bonne heure et une fois le dernier speeder chargé, Obi-Wan se tourna vers les Azmériens restants.

"Vous ne montez pas ?

\- Non, on va y aller à pied", signifia Artémis les mains sur les hanches.

Sa combinaison noire et ses cheveux détachés renseignèrent Obi-Wan sur ce qu'il entendait par à pied.

"Je propose une course, fit-il en se tournant vers Joy, Lyra et Ambre toujours présents derrière eux.

\- Je relève le défi", déclara Joy d'une voix enjouée.

Obi-Wan lança un regard vers Eléonore.

"Tu me rattraperas si je ne tiens pas la distance", informa-t-elle d'un clin d'oeil.

Il soupira et se tourna vers Junmey. Eléonore le rejoignit et posa une main sur le garrot du zorka. Il la sentit se concentrer et vit une série de plantes apparaître sur son dos. Elles s'entrelacèrent et quelques minutes plus tard, une selle rudimentaire avait été créée.

Les Azmériens étaient déjà transformés et chahutaient joyeusement. Un imposant cerf bleuté restait concentré à côté du speeder. Ses bois immenses pointaient vers l'avant. Derrière lui, un loup noir jouait avec une jument d'un rouge flamboyant. Un cri perçant les fit lever les yeux vers le ciel où un faucon d'un brun foncé volait majestueusement. Il descendit en piquet vers le loup. Moon se joignit à la bataille et la jument cabra. Junmey vint se mettre devant eux pour les protéger. Il hennît son mécontentement. Eléonore sourit et leva son regard vers Obi-Wan.

"Je gouverne une bande de gamins", murmura-t-elle, amusée.

Le Padawan rit et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il oublia la course imminente et glissa un bras autour de sa taille. Il la rapprocha et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle noua ses mains derrière son cou et il fondit sur ses lèvres. Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et l'enlaça plus étroitement.

Le speeder démarra brusquement et ils se séparèrent aussitôt.

Artémis, toujours concentré, avait foncé et Joy le rattrapait déjà. Ambre volait bien au dessus d'eux. Seule Lyra eut un temps de retard. Elle cabra et s'élança vivement à la suite.

"Rah ! Les tricheurs ! s'écria Eléonore. Ils savent qu'ils vont perdre !"

Elle lui souhaita bonne chance, déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue et se transforma. La panthère bondit à leur suite. Junmey trottina quelque peu et se tourna vers lui.

"Je sais, je sais", grogna le Padawan.

Il se hissa en selle, attrapa une poignée de crins et le zorka partit au grand galop. Moon avait suivi sa maîtresse.

Il les rattrapa assez vite, le zorka étant extrêmement rapide, et il se demanda finalement s'il ne pouvait pas lui aussi faire la course.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Les célébrations de Naboo

**Titre : L'alliance de Naboo**

 **Genre : Romance/Aventure**

 **Rating : Tout public. (K)**

 **Personnages : Ceux de La menace fantôme**

 **Résumé : En 39 av. BY, Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan sont envoyés en mission sur Azméra, une planète voisine de Naboo. Là-bas, ils y rencontrent la future reine des Azmériens. Sept ans plus tard, le Chancelier Suprême les envoie régler un différend entre Naboo et la Fédération du Commerce. Sur Naboo, leur route croise une nouvelle fois celle des Azmériens et c'est ensemble qu'ils se retrouvent obligés de fuir. Ils sont alors loin de se douter de ce qui les attend.**

 **Disclamer : Star Wars ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Spoiler : Stars Wars film 1**

 **Note : Bonjour à tous ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Les célébrations de Naboo**

* * *

 **Une demi-heure plus tard**

 **Dans la capitale de Naboo, Theed**

 **Dans la cour du Palais Royal**

* * *

Un grand bruit les fit se retourner alors qu'ils aidaient toujours les blessés à descendre des speeders. Ce n'était certainement pas les derniers qui arrivaient. Au bout de l'allée, ils virent Junmey galoper vers eux. Sur son dos, Obi-Wan l'encourageait. Eléonore était juste derrière lui, ses bras encerclant son torse et riait. Sur leurs talons, un loup noir bondissait vaillamment à bout de souffle. Il était suivi par un grand cerf bleu. À leurs trousses, une jument rouge dérapa brusquement sur les pavés. Elle glissa sur quelques mètres avant de se rétablir. Il n'y avait cependant aucune trace du speeder.

Junmey s'arrêta net à leur niveau et cabra tandis qu'Eléonore poussait un cri de joie.

"On a gagné !" fit-elle en sautant au sol.

Obi-Wan la rejoignit, bien content d'être arrivé, et elle se jeta dans ses bras, célébrant leur victoire. Joy reprit forme humaine et leva un bras dans un mouvement de réclamation, mais il était trop essoufflé pour parler.

"Ne commence pas à te plaindre, Joy. Tu es deuxième, c'est déjà pas mal, déclara Eléonore.

\- De plus, ajouta Obi-Wan, nous sommes partis en dernier."

Il tentait de répliquer quand Artémis pila net, lui rentrant dedans. Joy s'écroula et le guerrier reprit forme humaine, surpris.

"Les pavés sont glissants, émit-il en relevant d'une main le brun.

\- À qui le dis-tu !" s'écria Lyra en s'arrêtant près d'eux.

Elle l'avait senti passer. Un cri retentit et Ambre atterrit élégamment devant Eléonore.

"Il y a trop de bâtiments dans cette ville", se plaignit la jeune femme, dernière.

Moon était lovée dans les bras d'Obi-Wan, donc parmi les premières. Elle glapit bruyamment et Ambre fronça les sourcils.

"Oh non ! fit-elle. Tu n'es pas la première, tu es dans les premières, nuance. Et puis, tu as à peine participé. Je ne sais pas si ça compte."

Moon rétorqua aussitôt et les autres les regardèrent se chamailler en riant.

Aaron s'avança vers eux.

"Et le speeder ? questionna-t-il.

\- Il arrive, informa Eléonore. Nous l'avons semé après le champ de bataille."

Aaron leva les yeux au ciel.

"Les Conseillers vous demandent, ma reine", fit Angel Menlor en arrivant.

Ils avaient fait le déplacement avec les Jedi. Eléonore acquiesça et se dirigea sans attendre vers le palais, escortée d'Obi-Wan.

Artémis s'avança vers Angel et les regarda partir.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre ces deux-là ?" questionna le Colonel à l'attention du sénateur.

Il haussa les épaules et ils se tournèrent vers Aaron. Celui-ci grogna et attrapa la bride du zorka.

Grace qui avait été blessée et évacuée sur un des premiers speeders vint vers eux en souriant. Lyra et Ambre lui sautèrent dans les bras et le dernier speeder se montra enfin.

* * *

 **Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin**

 **À l'intérieur du Palais Royal**

* * *

Ils marchaient silencieusement vers la salle de réunion quand ils aperçurent la Reine Amidala au bout du couloir. Le visage d'Eléonore s'éclaira d'un immense sourire et, profitant qu'il n'y ait personne, elles coururent l'une vers l'autre.

"Padmé ! s'écria la Reine Saphira en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Ellie ! Tu te sens mieux ?"

Elle opina et elles rirent toutes les deux. Obi-Wan avisa son maître et les Jedi qui arrivaient d'un autre couloir. Ils observèrent la scène et s'avancèrent vers les deux reines et le Padawan.

"Un grand plaisir c'est de vous revoir, Reine Saphira", déclara Maître Yoda.

Les deux amies s'éloignèrent et lui sourirent.

"Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir également, Maître Yoda."

Elle fut gênée un moment, mais continua comme si de rien n'était. Elle devrait parler avec Maître Yoda plus tard.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Obi-Wan et lui sourit.

"Un grand combat vous avait remporté, Chevalier Obi-Wan", félicita Yoda.

Derrière lui, Qui-Gon lui sourit ainsi que Mace Windu.

Il sentit la joie d'Ellie avant de réaliser. Très fier, il s'inclina devant le Jedi les remerciant.

"Je n'aurais jamais pu le faire seul", déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Eléonore le bouscula gentiment.

"Et nous serions tous les deux morts sans toi !" rétorqua-t-elle en le taquinant.

Il lui sourit et elle s'inclina devant lui. Padmé fit de même, accueillant le nouveau Chevalier Jedi. Qui-Gon vint le serrer dans ses bras succinctement, ce dont rêvait actuellement Eléonore, mais devant les Jedi, c'était bien trop risqué. Elle croisa néanmoins le regard d'Obi-Wan et lui transmit ses sentiments.

"La demande d'Aaron, accomplie est", déclara alors Yoda en les observant tous les deux.

Excepté Padmé, Eléonore et Obi-Wan, tous comprirent ce qu'il voulait dire. Windu soupira et Qui-Gon sourit un peu plus. Il passa un bras par dessus les épaules de son ancien Padawan.

"Allons rejoindre les autres", déclara-t-il en l'entrainant avec lui.

Obi-Wan fut un peu surpris. Il était rare que son Maître, enfin ancien Maître, soit aussi démonstratif, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire.

Padmé se joignit à eux et en profita pour remercier personnellement les Jedi pour leur aide. Eléonore se tourna vers Maître Yoda et l'interrogea du regard.

"Oui, après la cérémonie des morts et les célébrations de demain, parler nous ferons, assura le Jedi.

\- Merci, Maître Yoda."

Elle se dépêcha de rattraper le groupe et Windu se tourna vers Yoda.

"Vous savez déjà ce qu'elle veut vous dire", nota-t-il.

Yoda haussa les épaules et accéléra ses pas boitillants.

La Reine Amidala fut vite occupée et prépara au mieux les jours qui suivirent. Après avoir discuté avec les Conseillers d'Azméra, Eléonore se changea rapidement et l'aida.

La cérémonie en l'hommage des morts arriva vite. Elle fut triste bien entendu, mais pas autant qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Il y avait des pertes certes, mais tous avaient conscience de la chance qu'ils avaient eu néanmoins.

Le lendemain fut en revanche un jour de fête. Les célébrations furent grandioses et tout se déroula parfaitement. Une alliance entre les trois peuples se créa et ils festoyèrent ensemble toute la journée jusqu'à tard le soir. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Eléonore put souffler un peu.

Vêtue d'une longue robe rouge cintrée à la taille et ornée de motifs dorés, elle observa le soleil se coucher au loin. Elle s'était réfugiée au dernier étage du palais. En bas, les rues étaient pleine de personnes. Ces deux jours étaient passés tellement vite qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de parler avec Obi-Wan. Aussi, elle espérait qu'il puisse la rejoindre. Elle pourrait lui raconter sa réunion avec les Conseillers. Elle devait également toujours parler à Maître Yoda. Ce serait plus délicat.

Elle soupira quand une présence se manifesta. En quelques enjambées, elle se retrouva blottie dans ses bras.

"Obi-Wan, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai vue partir", répondit-il en relevant délicatement son menton entre ses doigts.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

"Comment s'est passée ta rencontre avec les Conseillers ? demanda-t-il en la relâchant.

\- Bien, répondit-elle en reprenant son souffle. La Force leur a indiqué..."

Elle s'interrompit sans trop savoir comment le formuler.

"Que tu es une déesse ? proposa le Chevalier Jedi avec un sourire amusé.

\- Oui."

Elle posa son front contre son épaule et le laissa la bercer tendrement dans ses bras. Elle était toujours un peu inquiète, il le sentait.

"Je vais devoir suivre un entraînement spécial..." murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Il approuva et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

"Et tu vas très bien t'en sortir. Je serai là."

Elle leva un regard anxieux vers lui.

"Je dois justement parler à Maître Yoda. Je ne veux pas que tu sois destitué à cause de moi."

Il lui sourit tendrement et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

"Ellie, j'ai déjà fait mon choix et je ne le regrette absolument pas. Et puis, tout se passera bien."

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et elle se rasséréna.

"C'est à se demander qui est la déesse de l'espoir entre nous deux", taquina-t-elle.

Ils rirent et s'arrêtèrent en sentant plusieurs présences venir vers eux.

Qui-Gon, Maître Yoda et Aaron étaient au bout du couloir et marchaient dans leur direction. Ils les avaient peut-être vu enlacés, mais cela ne les effraya pas. L'heure de la discussion était arrivée.

"Maîtres Jedi, Aaron", salua Obi-Wan à côté d'elle.

Il avait un air grave et décidé. Ils lui rendirent son salut et Yoda se tourna vers Eléonore.

"Maître Yoda, fit-elle avant d'enchaîner sans préambule, croyez bien que ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de tomber amoureuse d'Obi-Wan, mais, comme vous le savez certainement, précisa-t-elle en se tournant vers Aaron avec un regard évocateur, les Azmériens ne choisissent pas ce genre de choses."

Elle avait dit le début d'une traite et face à l'attitude apaisée d'Obi-Wan, avait ralenti. Il lui sourit et lorsqu'elle reporta son regard sur Yoda, il souriait également d'un air qu'elle jugea malicieux.

"Je suis prêt à en assumer les conséquences", déclara le nouveau Chevalier Jedi.

Derrière Yoda, Qui-Gon et Aaron attendaient patiemment.

"Soulagé, je suis de voir que la prophétie vous concernant, Reine Saphira, a été accomplie", dit-il brusquement.

Ils s'entreregardèrent sans trop comprendre et Aaron s'avança.

"Il y a quelques années, une prophétie est apparue aux Conseillers. Elle était la même à peu de choses près que celle de la Reine Gaia."

Eléonore ouvrit des grands yeux et comprit.

"C'est pour cela que tu as demandé une audience au Conseil des Jedi.

\- Oui, fit Aaron. Nous étions tellement inquiets..."

Il baissa la tête et Eléonore regarda Yoda.

"Alors... vous saviez tout ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Oui, après le visionnage du souvenir. Nous avions deviné, répondit Qui-Gon.

\- Une prophétie ? émit Obi-Wan, en se tournant vers Eléonore.

\- L'ancienne reine d'Azméra devait avoir trouvé son âme-soeur avant ses cinquante ans."

Il devina avec son regard que cela n'avait pas été le cas et serra sa main dans la sienne.

"Alors je suis content que la tienne se soit réalisée."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, et ils se tournèrent un peu plus sérieusement vers Maître Yoda.

"Contre la Force, nous ne pouvons aller, déclara-t-il. Secret doit rester votre relation."

Ils se lancèrent un regard surpris et Obi-Wan demanda des précisions.

"Le Conseil des Jedi approuve cette relation ?

\- Il la tolère", corrigea Qui-Gon.

Il leur sourit ensuite et Obi-Wan sentit la joie d'Eléonore l'envahir avant de réaliser. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la serra contre lui, la soulevant. Un immense sourire éclairait son visage. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

Aaron jeta un regard ravi à Qui-Gon alors qu'un raclement de gorge demandait l'attention du couple.

"Avec l'accord de la reine et du Conseil d'Azméra, une mission nous aimerions vous confier jeune Obi-Wan."

Ils l'écoutèrent attentivement.

"Intrigué est le conseil au sujet de l'entrainement des Azmériens. L'observer et l'étudier, nous aimerions."

Eléonore réfléchit un long moment avant de lui répondre. Elle leva les yeux vers Obi-Wan un instant, puis vers Aaron, et se tourna finalement vers le Jedi.

"Je ne puis vous donner de réponse définitive sans l'accord du Conseil d'Azméra, mais je suis favorable à cette demande. Il y a beaucoup de questions sans réponses comme ces fameux midi-chloriens que j'aimerais élucider de mon côté."

Obi-Wan approuva. Il avait oublié cette histoire avec tout ce qui s'était passé. Cette mission l'enthousiasmait au plus haut point.

"Je voudrais également parler du sort d'Anakin avec mes Conseillers, fit Eléonore. Je crois savoir que le Conseil des Jedi refuse toujours de le former et que Qui-Gon est, quant à lui, décidé à le faire ?"

Ce dernier approuva d'un signe de tête et un air embêté passa sur le visage de Maître Yoda.

"Cher coûtera son entêtement à Maître Qui-Gon, dit-il en tapant sa canne contre le sol.

\- Dans ce cas, je m'en vais les trouver", déclara-t-elle, motivée.

Elle avait un plan en tête. Elle laissa là les Jedi ainsi qu'Aaron et se dirigea vers le grand escalier. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver la trace des trois conseillers. Ils étaient auprès du Colonel Artémis, non loin de la Reine Amidala. Eléonore lui fit un signe discret et rejoignit Hayden, Kian et Elijam.

"Si vous me le permettez, j'ai deux idées dont j'aimerais vous faire part, déclara-t-elle alors qu'ils se tournaient vers elle.

\- Nous vous suivons", fit Hayden.

Ils s'éloignèrent des festivités, entrant de nouveau dans le palais et trouvèrent une salle libre pour discuter au calme.

"Le Conseil des Jedi aimerait envoyer le Chevalier Jedi Kenobi pour étudier et observer notre entrainement Azmériens. Ceci est le premier point que je souhaitais aborder avec vous. J'en profite pour préciser qu'Obi-Wan Kenobi est sans aucun doute mon âme-soeur.", commença-t-elle de but en blanc.

Ils se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs, mais la laissèrent continuer. Aucun n'était bien entendu surpris. Elle retint un soupir. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient au courant. Par ailleurs, c'était eux qui avaient reçu la fameuse prédiction et ils n'en avait rien dit. Elle décida de continuer sur son deuxième point.

"Selon les Jedi, Anakin Skywalker est trop vieux pour commencer sa formation Jedi. Pourtant, il a l'âge idéal pour commencer sa formation de guerrier dans notre culture. J'aimerais que nous réfléchissions à cela."

Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux incertains, mais encore une fois, leur sagesse les fit garder le silence.

"Les Jedi sont élevés au Temple Jedi dès leur plus jeune âge. Ils grandissent avec la philosophie Jedi bien en tête. Ils ne doivent pas ressentir la colère, l'amour, la peur ou autres émotions fortes. C'est ce qui leur fait peur avec Anakin. Cette partie-là, nous savons la gérer. Bien sûr, Anakin est assez grand pour prendre sa décision, mais je pense que cela pourrait être une bonne idée de l'aider dans ses apprentissages."

Ils ne dirent rien un temps et Hayden soupira.

"Nous ne pouvons vous donner de réponses tout de suite. Néanmoins, si le petit garçon est d'accord, l'amener sur Azméra peut être un bon début. Cela lui permettra de voir si un entrainement Azmériens pourrait lui correspondre. Il faudra en discuter avec les formateurs et avec le Conseil Jedi. De plus, ce dernier n'a pas encore donné d'avis définitif je crois, voyons comment les choses évoluent et ce que veut ce garçon. Pour la mission du Chevalier Kenobi, nous ne pouvons répondre non plus. Il sera de toute façon amener à venir sur Azméra et à découvrir beaucoup de nos enseignements.

\- Bien, je vais voir Anakin tout d'abord."

Il était après tout le premier concerné. Elle se leva et partit aussitôt, ravie. Ils n'avaient pas dit non et c'était déjà un grand plus. Elle repéra la présence du petit garçon. Il était avec Mia, non loin de Qui-Gon et d'Obi-Wan.

Elle se faufila dans la foule et croisa le regard amusé du Chevalier Jedi. Elle lui sourit avec un clin d'oeil.

"Anakin ?" interpela-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle. Moon était lovée dans ses bras comme une bienheureuse.

"J'ai une idée à te soumettre."

Il écouta attentivement et Padmé arriva à cet instant.

"Rien n'est sûr pour le moment, mais que dirais-tu de venir avec moi sur Azméra ?"

Qui-Gon fronça les sourcils.

"Le Conseil des Jedi refusent toujours de te former car tu es trop grand. Ils peuvent changer d'avis, mais en attendant, si le Conseil d'Azméra l'accepte, tu pourras envisager de suivre une formation de guerrier Azmérien. Si le Conseil des Jedi t'accepte, tu pourras choisir quelle formation tu veux faire, ou alors combiner les deux peut-être si les deux Conseils l'acceptent."

Il lui fit un grand sourire et se tourna vers le Colonel Artémis et plusieurs de ses guerriers qui discutaient non loin.

"Tu dois comprendre, nuança Eléonore, que je ne peux pas te promettre qu'ils accepteront de te former car tu n'es pas un Azmérien. Cependant, je pense que la décision de ta formation t'appartient Anakin."

Qui-Gon soupira, mais ne dit rien, consciente qu'elle avait raison.

"Mes Conseillers y réfléchissent et je vais soumettre cette idée au Conseil des Jedi. Avec ce compromis, ils seront peut-être plus enclin à te dire oui. Ils réfléchissent également à ta mission Obi-Wan."

Ce dernier acquiesça tandis qu'Anakin gardait son regard rivé sur les guerriers. Ruby éclata de rire à ce moment et bouscula Léo qui le lui rendit bien.

"Bon, fit Eléonore, embarrassée. Ils peuvent aussi être sérieux parfois."

Il opina et se tourna vers Qui-Gon, attendant son avis.

"Eléonore a raison, déclara-t-il. Tu es assez grand pour choisir ce que tu veux faire.

\- Je veux visiter tous les systèmes de cette galaxie", dit Anakin.

Il lui avait déjà dit et ce rêve fit sourire le Jedi.

"C'est quelque chose que tu peux en étant un Jedi ou un guerrier, dit la jeune femme.

\- Cette idée de double formation me semble être un bon compromis, déclara Qui-Gon. Il va être dur de définir son titre, mais cela rassurera le Conseil.

\- Je ne leur en ai pas encore parlé. J'attends l'avis d'Anakin. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre maintenant", précisa-t-elle à son attention.

Il la regarda et sauta brusquement dans ses bras. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et le serra contre elle.

"Tu vois, Ani, murmura-t-elle. Il n'y aucune raison d'avoir peur.

\- Je sais mais... commença le petit garçon.

\- Moi aussi j'ai peur, dit-elle en l'éloignant d'elle. La peur est un sentiment commun aux autres vivants. Nous t'apprendrons à la gérer."

Elle se releva et plongea son regard dans celui d'Obi-Wan.

"Et je suivrai les mêmes cours que toi", murmura-t-elle pour eux deux.

Obi-Wan lui sourit et la rassura, communiquant avec son esprit.

Plus tard, Qui-Gon et Eléonore soumirent l'idée à Maître Yoda. Il écouta attentivement et comme les Conseillers d'Azméra, ne put leur donner de réponse. Néanmoins, Anakin étant d'accord, il fut décidé qu'il irait avec Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan sur Azméra.

"Quand partons-nous ? demanda Anakin à Eléonore quand elle revint l'informer de ce qu'en pensait Maître Yoda.

\- Demain matin. Tu seras prêt ?"

Il l'assura que oui et partit en courant retrouver Mia.

"Tu as un moment à m'accorder ?" questionna une voix juste derrière elle.

Elle frissonna et sourit en se retournant vers Obi-Wan. Il marcha devant et elle le suivit jusqu'à une rue moins agitée.

"Je crois qu'il y a un beau chemin de balade au bord de la falaise, déclara-t-il.

\- Bonne idée."

Ils avancèrent l'un à côté de l'autre en silence et parvinrent sans trop de difficultés au fameux chemin. Il longeait la falaise donnant sur des plaines verdoyantes et était éclairé par des lanternes comme la plupart des rues de la ville en ce jour de fête. L'endroit était désert pour leur plus grand plaisir. Obi-Wan prit la main d'Eléonore dans la sienne et ils profitèrent de cet instant de pause. Cette fois-ci, personne ne viendrait les déranger.

"Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il va falloir que tu m'expliques sur la culture Azmérienne. Je sais que tu connais de nombreuses choses sur les Jedi et j'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant des Azmériens."

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

"Tu n'as pas commis d'impair si ça peut te rassurer.

\- J'espère bien, je ne suis même pas encore sur Azméra.

\- Et je suis sûre que tu te débrouilleras très bien", ajouta-t-elle.

Cependant, elle sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna complètement vers lui.

"Dis-moi, Obi-Wan", murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Il resta silencieux un moment. Elle sentait son esprit peser le pour et le contre.

"Si nous étions de la même culture, Ellie, commença-t-il en posant son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux. Je te demanderais en mariage."

Ces paroles ne furent pas plus hautes qu'un murmure. Son coeur s'emballa et elle fut envahie par ses émotions. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, inquiet de son silence, elle pleurait.

"Ellie, murmura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Si je t'ai offensée ou..."

Ses lèvres sur les siennes le coupèrent et il répondit à son baiser. Elle avait noué ses bras derrière son cou et ne touchait plus le sol. Il l'enserra, posant ses mains sur ses hanches et les fit tourner tous les deux. Ils rirent alors qu'elle s'accrochait plus fort autour de son cou. Il ralentit peu à peu et Eléonore plongea son regard brillant dans ses yeux bleus.

"Eléonore Sappheiros, murmura-t-il sans la lâcher. Veux-tu m'épouser ?"

Elle eut un sourire lumineux et se serra contre lui.

"Oh oui ! Oui, Obi-Wan !"

Ils s'embrassèrent et oublièrent le reste de la galaxie.

* * *

 **Le lendemain matin**

 **À l'intérieur du Palais Royal**

* * *

Les Azmériens furent durs à réveiller ce matin-là. Ils avaient bien profité des festivités et ce fut Eléonore qui vint réveiller ses suivantes. Toutes trois se trouvaient dans une chambre attenante à la sienne. Elle s'étonna de ne pas les voir arriver alors qu'elle était presque prête. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à nouer ses cheveux. Elle les brossa distraitement et posa la brosse en se disant qu'elles ne seraient jamais prêtes à temps. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe doré avec des motifs blancs bordant chaque ouverture. Son col ouvert en V descendait jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine et une élégante ceinture blanche enserrée sa taille. Ses longues et amples manches retombaient jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle laissa sa couronne dans sa chambre et sortit discrètement. Il était neuf heures, mais elle se doutait que beaucoup dormaient encore. Elle pénétra dans la chambre voisine à la sienne. Ambre et Grace étaient endormies dans le grand lit au centre de la pièce. Elle soupira et fila ouvrir les rideaux.

"Debout", fit-elle d'une voix douce, mais ferme.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et sourit en les voyant froncer les sourcils et tenter de se rendormir.

"Allez", pressa-t-elle.

Elle secoua légèrement les jeunes femmes et Ambre finit par ouvrir ses yeux gris.

"Ma reine, marmonna-t-elle. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Tard, j'ai un programme à tenir sur Azméra.

\- Une autre fête", fit Grace en se tournant sur le dos.

Eléonore fronça les sourcils et eut un rire amusé.

"Vous pourrez dormir après", déclara-t-elle alors qu'elles grognaient.

Elle se leva et s'avança pour sortir de la pièce.

"Au fait, je vous laisse vous occuper de Lyra", ajouta la reine.

Elles se redressèrent d'un coup, cherchant leur amie, et Ambre grimaça.

"C'est toi qui y va", fit-elle en regardant Grace.

Eléonore quitta la chambre en riant. Elle n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Forcément, Lyra devait être avec Joy. Elle referma la porte et sourit à Obi-Wan, adossé au mur en face d'elle.

"Bonjour", salua-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse.

Il lui sourit et elle se précipita dans ses bras. Le couloir était désert et ils en profitèrent un moment avant que des bruits ne retentissent. Les autres se levaient et commençaient à se préparer.

"Et si nous allions prendre notre petit-déjeuner, proposa le Chevalier Jedi.

\- Laisse-moi finir de me coiffer, mettre ma couronne et je te suis."

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et elle prit sa main dans la sienne pour le faire entrer. Il s'appuya contre la porte et l'observa terminer de se préparer. Elle releva quelques boucles et les attacha adroitement à l'aide de petites pinces dorées. Elle posa sa couronne par dessus et entortilla quelques mèches autour, laissant les autres retomber élégamment sur ses épaules. Satisfaite, elle rejoignit Obi-Wan avec un sourire radieux.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la salle du petit déjeuner, seule Padmé était présente. Elle venait vraisemblablement d'arriver.

"Bonjour ! dit Eléonore en entrant.

\- Ellie !" s'écria la jeune femme en se levant .

Elle fit le tour de la table et la prit dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas me manquer !"

Son amie acquiesça, complètement d'accord.

"Heureusement que tu dois venir visiter Azméra."

Cela fit rire Padmé et Eléonore avisa la table toute dressée.

"Toi aussi tu as un problème de suivantes ?" questionna-t-elle avec malice.

Padmé pouffa, levant les yeux au ciel.

"Je crois qu'elles ont bien mérité un peu de repos."

Elles se lancèrent un regard complice.

"Chevalier Jedi, salua Padmé en se tournant vers Obi-Wan.

\- Reine Amidala", répondit-il.

Eléonore sourit et interrogea Obi-Wan du regard. Il lui sourit, complice.

"J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Padmé", fit alors Eléonore au comble de l'excitation.

Elle trépignait presque d'impatience.

"Il faut que tu me promettes de ne rien dire et j'ai beaucoup de choses à expliquer, fit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Ok, je ne dirai rien et je sais où nous pourrons être tranquilles."

Elles se tournèrent de concert vers Obi-Wan.

"Je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner et couvrir votre absence", déclara-t-il en s'asseyant à table avec un air résigné, mais surtout amusé.

Elles disparurent aussitôt dans les couloirs du Palais royal et ne revinrent qu'une heure après cela. Elles avaient les joues rougies et mal au ventre d'avoir trop ri. Retenant leur sourire, elles prirent place à côté des suivantes de Padmé. Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan discutaient avec Anakin. Mia venait apparement de se réveiller et s'assit sans un mot à côté de son ami. Aurora, parfaitement prête, était assise non loin et conversait avec Aaron, étrangement de bonne humeur ce matin. Tous s'interrompirent pour regarder les deux reines s'asseoir et elles commencèrent à déjeuner comme si de rien n'était.

Croisant le regard d'Obi-Wan, Eléonore lui fit un discret clin d'oeil.

Le départ arriva bien trop vite au goût de tous. Eléonore n'avait que les quelques robes que lui avait amenées Ruby en arrivant sur Coruscant à ranger. Elle avait fini depuis longtemps quand ses suivantes arrivèrent pour le faire.

Lyra soupira, mains sur les hanches.

"C'est notre travail ça, ma Reine."

Eléonore haussa les épaules et lui donna son sac.

"Allez les filles ! fit-elle joyeusement. On rentre à la maison."

Elles descendirent les longs escaliers et arrivèrent rapidement dans le hangar central où étaient posés les deux Condors. Le Colonel Artémis l'attendait devant la porte. Il lui tendit son bras avec un sourire et elle le prit, habituée à ses manières.

Padmé était au pied du vaisseau avec ses suivantes et le Capitaine Panaka. Plus loin, les Jedi discutaient avec Maître Yoda.

"Je tenais personnellement à vous remercier encore une fois pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour mon peuple et pour moi, Reine Saphira."

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et Eléonore lui sourit. Padmé avait les larmes aux yeux, si bien qu'elle se sentit émue également.

"Entre amie, il faut bien s'entraider, murmura-t-elle. Vous êtes les bienvenus sur Azméra, déclara-t-elle à haute voix. Je suis heureuse que Naboo soit libre à nouveau et j'espère qu'elle continuera à prospérer des siècles durant."

Elles se sourirent, complices, et Maître Yoda arriva en boitillant tandis que le Capitaine Panaka et le Colonel Artémis discutaient.

"Reine Saphira, fit le Jedi. Des nouvelles du Conseil des Jedi vous auraient bientôt. Être invité sur Azméra avant cela, j'espère."

Il avait un regard malicieux et Eléonore leva les yeux vers Obi-Wan. Il nia d'un signe de tête et elle baissa la tête vers Yoda à nouveau. Il devinait toujours tout.

"Ce serait un réel honneur, Maître Yoda, déclara-t-elle d'une voix plus basse. Je vous tiens au courant."

Il opina et le Conseiller Hayden s'avança vers elle.

"Ma reine", fit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider, inutilement il fallait le dire, à monter dans le vaisseau.

Elle la prit et se laissa mener, l'air de rien. Un hennissement retentit et elle aperçut Junmey déjà dans un des vaisseaux.

Tous embarquèrent à sa suite et Padmé resta au bord de la falaise jusqu'à disparition complète des vaisseaux. La vie allait lui sembler bien calme après cela. Le Capitaine Panaka s'inclina bientôt devant elle, l'informant du programme de la journée. Elle sourit. Peut-être pas en fin de compte.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Retour sur Azméra

**Titre : L'alliance de Naboo**

 **Genre : Romance/Aventure**

 **Rating : Tout public. (K)**

 **Personnages : Ceux de La menace fantôme**

 **Résumé : En 39 av. BY, Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan sont envoyés en mission sur Azméra, une planète voisine de Naboo. Là-bas, ils y rencontrent la future reine des Azmériens. Sept ans plus tard, le Chancelier Suprême les envoie régler un différend entre Naboo et la Fédération du Commerce. Sur Naboo, leur route croise une nouvelle fois celle des Azmériens et c'est ensemble qu'ils se retrouvent obligés de fuir. Ils sont alors loin de se douter de ce qui les attend.**

 **Disclamer : Star Wars ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Spoiler : Stars Wars film 1**

 **Note : Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour le retard, je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de poster ce chapitre hier. Bientôt la fin ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Retour sur Azméra**

* * *

 **À bord des Condors 3000**

 **En route pour Azméra**

* * *

Les passagers du Condor eurent à peine le temps de s'installer que déjà, une planète alliant vert, bleu, jaune et blanc fut en vue. Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon qui étaient déjà venus il y a sept années de cela restèrent impressionnés. Cette fois, ils verraient vraiment Azméra.

Le vaisseau entra dans l'atmosphère et ralentit aux abords de la capitale. Perchée en haut d'une immense falaise surplombant de l'océan, Borealis ressemblait assez à Theed. Cependant, les deux Jedi avaient un drôle de sentiment et plus ils approchaient de la cité, plus il grandissait. Le vaisseau se plaça au dessus de l'eau et leur étrange pressentiment s'amplifia brusquement. Tout d'un coup, ils eurent l'impression de traverser une sorte de champ de force.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Qui-Gon à Eléonore.

\- Une illusion, sourit-elle avec un air malicieux. Borealis n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous en avez vu."

En effet, devant eux, le décor avait changé. Dans le cockpit du vaisseau, ils voyaient auparavant une entrée basique d'un hangar standard quoique de grande taille. À présent, ils avaient devant eux une grande masse marron foncée tellement près qu'ils se demandèrent s'ils n'allaient pas s'écraser dessus. Ils atterrirent habilement et la rampe s'ouvrit aussitôt.

Eléonore et le Colonel Artémis sortirent les premiers, suivis de leurs invités. Ils observèrent les alentours et restèrent bouche-bée. Ils étaient sur une sorte d'ilot à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, niché dans un arbre. Les guerriers ne tardèrent pas à se disperser, empruntant des ponts suspendus en bois, tandis qu'Anakin s'approchait du bord. Il poussa un grand cri. Sous ses pieds, il pouvait voir d'autres ilots accueillant des vaisseaux semblables, dont celui où venait d'atterrir le second Condor 3000. Tous étaient reliés par les mêmes types de passerelles et bons nombres d'Azmériens les utilisaient actuellement, que ce soit sous leur forme humaine ou animale. Ils comprirent où ils avaient réellement atterri assez rapidement.

"C'est un arbre géant ! fit Anakin en se tournant brusquement vers Eléonore.

\- Et oui, Borealis est une forêt, expliqua-t-elle. Les habitations sont construites dessus."

Autour d'eux s'étendaient des arbres géants plus ou moins grands, mais celui près de la falaise était le plus imposant.

"C'est le Palais Royal", informa un homme les attendant devant un pont.

Il avait les cheveux courts, blonds, un sourire apaisé sur son visage doux.

"Majesté", salua-t-il avec en s'inclinant.

Eléonore rit et s'avança vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

"Gouverneur Koda, je suis bien contente d'être de retour, fit-elle, gardant une main sur son épaule.

\- Et moi donc", souffla-t-il.

Elle lui sourit un peu plus. Elle savait que Koda était mort d'inquiétude de la savoir hors d'Azméra. Il gérait très bien les affaires de la planète, mais leur reine pour les Azmériens était très importante. Selon eux, elle maintenait l'équilibre sur leur planète. Elle leur était essentielle et c'est pourquoi ils étaient si perdus sans elle. Les Jedi s'avancèrent poliment vers le nouvel arrivant.

"Maître Qui-Gon, Chevalier Obi-Wan, Anakin, je vous présente Koda Starr, le gouverneur d'Azméra. Koda, voici nos invités pour une durée... indéterminée.

\- Enchanté, messieurs, fit ce dernier en les saluant. Il est rare que nous ayons des invités."

Son sourire se fit plus grand alors qu'il observait attentivement les deux hommes.

"Alors la rumeur est vraie", dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

Eléonore fronça les sourcils et un cri se fit entendre. De l'autre côté de la passerelle, un jeune homme courrait dans leur direction. Ils n'eurent pas trop de doute quant à son identité. Ses cheveux noirs, bouclés et son sourire le faisait trop ressembler à Eléonore pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

Elle jeta un drôle de regard à Koda, l'air de dire "on reprendra cette discussion plus tard" et se précipita vers l'Azmérien. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et brusquement, il la souleva dans les airs, la faisant tourner autour de lui.

"Va falloir que vous perdiez cette mauvaise habitude, fit-elle une fois de retour au sol.

\- Oh Ellie ! J'étais tellement inquiet. Tu n'as pas idée ! Je vais bientôt cautionner les idées d'Aaron et t'enfermer."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le frappa gentiment.

"Et quelle idée !" s'exclama-t-elle, mains sur les hanches.

Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et la ramena vers le groupe en riant. Il la dépassait d'au moins deux têtes et était aussi grand qu'Aaron. Mia qui venait de descendre du vaisseau fila dans ses bras.

"Salut fripouille ! s'écria-t-il en la levant bien haut dans ses bras.

\- Heaven !

\- Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Anakin, voici Heaven, mon frère", présenta Eléonore.

Ledit frère reporta automatiquement son attention sur leurs invités avec un sourire espiègle.

"Alors, lequel des deux est Obi-Wan ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

\- Heaven !" s'écria Eléonore, excédée.

Koda rit et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle l'avait dit : une bande d'enfants.

"Bon ! s'écria-t-elle, excédée. Nos invités doivent être fatigués. Où les as-tu installés Koda ?

\- Dans le quartier Nord-ouest", répondit-il aussitôt.

Elle ne dit rien, mais ils se doutèrent que quelque chose la dérangeait. Elle lança un drôle de regard vers son gouverneur. Il ne broncha pas, immobile, et finalement, elle s'avança vers un large pont menant au Palais Royal. Koda et Heaven se sourirent, complices.

"Suivez-nous, fit le gouverneur avec un air amical. On l'embête, ajouta-t-il plus doucement, mais c'est parce qu'on est bien heureux de la revoir.

\- Dès que j'ai entendu parler de ce blocus, je suis revenu sur Azméra, leur apprit Heaven, trop tard puisqu'Ellie était déjà partie. Autant dire que ces derniers jours d'attente ont été horribles."

Il fit une grimace.

"Où étiez-vous avant cela ? demanda Qui-Gon pour détourner la conversation.

\- Toujours dans la bordure extérieure, mais sur Yavin IV. J'ai un drôle de sentiment au sujet de cet endroit et j'ai voulu aller vérifier par moi-même.

\- De toute façon, ajouta Koda, Heaven passe son temps à explorer la galaxie. Il adore ça."

Heaven commença à grommeler alors et Obi-Wan rattrapa discrètement Eléonore. Étrangement, elle n'était pas énervée comme elle aurait pu l'être. Non, quelques mètres devant eux, elle marchait rapidement, saluant les gens qu'elle croisait. Elle lui sourit lorsqu'il la rejoignit.

"Ça te plaît ? interrogea-t-elle doucement.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, souffla-t-il, émerveillé. Et quelque chose me dit que le reste est encore plus impressionnant."

Elle pouffa et passa négligemment son bras sous le sien.

"Je te ferai visiter. Chaque cité est différente, mais elles sont toutes fantastiques.

\- J'attends ça avec impatience. Où nous conduis-tu ?

\- Dans notre Palais Royal."

Elle lui montra l'arbre en question, même si Obi-Wan avait deviné.

"Les habitations sont plus bas et encore plus bas, nous avons les écuries de zorkas.

\- C'est là où a filé Junmey alors.

\- Exactement. Dès qu'il a entendu les hennissements des autres, il a dû les rejoindre.

\- Mais alors, lors de la course de zorkas d'il y a sept ans, c'était aussi une illusion ?

\- Oui, affirma la jeune femme. Les autres peuples trouveraient certainement cela peu évolué."

Il nia d'un signe de tête, pas d'accord avec cette opinion.

"Je sais bien, mais avoue que certains peuples penseraient ainsi, même si ce n'est pas ce que toi tu penses, Obi-Wan.

\- Oui, peut-être. Ce serait une belle erreur de jugement."

Elle rit.

"Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais tu es un idéaliste."

Il prit un air surpris et lui sourit finalement.

"Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

\- Et tu fais bien", assura-t-elle avant qu'ils ne se mettent à rire.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au Palais Royal. Même s'il n'avait pas la forme à proprement parler d'un palais, sa grandeur et sa beauté compensaient largement. Anakin courut au devant d'eux et elle sentit Obi-Wan pressa le pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur une grande passerelle entourant le tronc de l'arbre. C'était une sorte de place centrale où débouchaient bon nombres de ponts. Eléonore les conduisit jusqu'à un rectangle blanc tracé au sol près du tronc. Il était assez grand pour contenir une dizaine de personnes. Une fois qu'ils furent tous dedans avec elle, elle leva une main à la verticale. Ils eurent l'impression qu'elle la posait sur quelque chose. Aussitôt, un reflet blanc les entoura et ils se retrouvèrent dans une cage en verre. Celle-ci s'éleva dans les airs et ils quittèrent la place. Ils purent apercevoir d'autres ascenseurs ainsi que des escaliers s'élevant vers les étages supérieurs. Le leur fut le seul à continuer ainsi jusqu'aux abords de la cime de l'arbre. En chemin, ils avaient pu voir des plateformes de toutes les tailles, des jardins suspendus et des habitations en bois se fondant dans le décor. Ils avaient tous les trois les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur. D'Anakin ou Obi-Wan, elle ne savait pas lequel ressemblait le plus à un enfant à cet instant.

Enfin, l'ascenseur ralentit. Les quelques branchages qui restaient au dessus d'eux laissaient passer les rayons du soleil. L'endroit était bien plus calme que le reste du palais. La cage de verre s'immobilisa sur une passerelle plus petite que celle du bas. Joliment décorée, elle se prolongeait sur une série de jardins suspendus qui semblaient flotter dans les airs. Lyra, Grace et Ambre étaient déjà là et elles se avancèrent toutes trois vers eux.

"Où sommes-nous ? demanda Anakin en levant les yeux. Toujours dans le palais ?

\- Oui, tu es dans les appartements royaux, déclara Lyra en se penchant vers lui. Est-ce que ça te va, Anakin ?"

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et fit un tour sur lui-même.

"C'est ici qu'on va dormir ?!" interrogea-t-il, tout excité.

Qui-Gon posa une main sur son épaule. Le petit garçon tenta de se calmer.

"Je vais te montrer, Ani", dit Eléonore, toute sourire.

Suivie de ses suivantes, elle traversa plusieurs jardins et les feuilles se firent moins denses. Une brise marine les informa qu'ils étaient proches de l'océan. Un unique pont les conduisit derrière les branchages où une grande plateforme ouverte sur la mer les subjugua. Un toit de feuilles la protégeait du temps, mais tout autour, ils ne voyaient que le bleu de l'eau. Une rambarde sculptée encadrée la plateforme. Sur leur droite, il y avait une grande table longue et sur leur gauche, une série de canapés en cercles jalonnée la pièce. De grandes bibliothèques se greffaient sur les grandes branches de l'arbre. Cela ressemblait assez à un salon privé.

"Maître Yoda adore cet endroit, informa Koda.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, fit Qui-Gon. C'est magnifique."

Obi-Wan et Anakin n'en pensaient pas moins. En face d'eux, un renfoncement dans le sol était garni d'immenses oreillers moelleux et ils reconnurent la silhouette d'Aaron assis au milieu. Mia était près de lui et lui montrait un grand carnet, discutant avec passion. Ils l'entendirent rire et Eléonore les rejoignit discrètement. Cependant, Mia fut plus rapide. Elle se tourna vers elle et eut un grand sourire ravi.

"Vu !" s'exclama-t-elle en la montrant du doigt.

Elle sortit des coussins et se précipita dans ses bras.

"Tu m'as démasquée !" se plaignit Eléonore, amusée.

Mia lui fit un sourire canaille et eut un drôle d'air en voyant Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan et Anakin ici. Elle interrogea sa soeur en silence. Aaron eut le même regard et se leva prestement.

"Eh bien, que de monde ici, plaisanta-t-il, un peu gêné.

Il avait enlevé sa veste et ses bottes pour être plus à l'aise.

"Koda a installé nos invités dans l'aile nord-ouest", expliqua Eléonore.

Koda baissa les yeux et sembla s'intéresser à ses chaussures.

"Nous pouvons toujours loger à un autre endroit, émit Obi-Wan l'air de rien.

\- Non, non, tout va bien Obi-Wan, assura Eléonore. C'est une très bonne idée de vous faire loger ici."

Elle paraissait vraiment ravie en effet et il lui sourit.

"Vos quartiers sont par ici", fit-elle en traversant le côté gauche de la plateforme, le salon autrement dit.

Ils empruntèrent un autre pont et débouchèrent sur une véritable pièce plus petite. C'était une sorte de loft. Une cuisine se trouvait au fond à gauche avec en face une table à manger et entre les deux, une porte. Plusieurs autres portes sur le côté gauche devaient mener à des chambres. Devant elles, il y avait plusieurs canapés entourant une table basse ronde. Quelques bibliothèques décoraient les murs et tout le côté droit était grand ouvert sur la mer. Il y avait même un balcon s'avançant un peu plus au dessus de l'eau. Des colonnes soutenaient le plafond et étaient encadrées de grands rideaux crèmes. L'endroit leur plut aussitôt comme le reste du palais d'ailleurs.

"Il y a cinq chambres alors choisissez celles que vous voulez."

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

"Oh ! Et puis... vous avez pu remarquer que tout est beaucoup moins formel ici alors faites comme chez vous et n'hésitez pas à demander si vous avez besoin de quelque chose."

Ils lui sourirent d'un air entendu et les Azmériens sortirent de la pièce. Anakin se précipita aussitôt vers la mer. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant et d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais vu autant d'eau réunie en un seul et même endroit. Si on lui avait raconté cela, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Il ouvrit ensuite une première porte et entra dans une chambre. Elle était ouverte sur les arbres et les quatre colonnes soutenant le toit étaient entourées de rideaux. Une rambarde en bois sculpté protégeait aussi les occupants de la chambre. Au milieu, il y avait un grand lit près du sol. Un bureau sur la droite, quelques étagères vides et une commode finissaient d'aménager la pièce.

Alors qu'Anakin s'extasiait, Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan entrèrent à leur tour. Le maître Jedi repéra aussitôt l'illusion partielle qui entourait la chambre. Nul doute que la chambre suivante était identique à celle-ci, pourtant, les occupants des deux chambres ne pouvaient certainement pas se voir, ni s'entendre. Son ancien élève comprit aussi rapidement le tour.

Ils continuèrent de visiter les chambres au rythme du petit garçon. Elles étaient en effet semblables. La pièce du fond était une grande salle de bain contenant plusieurs douches, des bains et encore une très belle vue sur l'océan.

Ils s'installèrent chacun dans une chambre, posant là leurs maigres affaires et se retrouvèrent assez rapidement dans le salon.

"Est-ce que je peux aller visiter ?" questionna Anakin avec un sourire angélique.

Qui-Gon, accoudé à la balustrade du balcon, opina distraitement.

"Ne dérange pas tout le monde et soit poli, Anakin.

\- Promis ! s'écria-t-il avant de partir en courant.

\- J'y vais aussi", informa Obi-Wan, trop curieux.

Qui-Gon, lui, trouvait cet endroit apaisant et avait envie de profiter de la tranquillité occasionnée par leur départ. Il s'assit en tailleur face à la mer, dos à une colonne, et commença à méditer.

Sitôt dehors, Anakin avisa Mia et se précipita vers elle.

"Tu veux que je te montre mes cachettes ?" fit la petite fille avec un sourire espiègle.

Il acquiesça et Obi-Wan entra à cet instant. Ils observèrent les enfants filer et Aaron leva les yeux au ciel.

"Moon, suis-les s'il-te-plait", fit Eléonore en sortant de la pièce à l'autre bout de la plateforme.

Elle s'était changée et portait à présent un jean serré taille haute, des bottes beiges ainsi qu'une chemise blanche remontée jusqu'aux coudes. Elle avait laissé sa couronne derrière elle cette fois.

Elle le remarqua aussitôt et ils se rejoignirent au milieu de la pièce. Aaron grommela qu'il ne pouvait décidément plus être tranquille, mais ils n'y firent pas attention.

"J'ai quelques affaires à régler avec Koda. Ensuite je comptais aller voir Junmey, informa-t-elle avec un air désolée. Mais, tu peux venir si tu veux. La première partie ne sera pas très amusante...

\- Ça ne me dérange pas", déclara-t-il, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Elle rougit face au geste et ne put retenir un sourire qu'Aaron jugea intérieurement affreusement niais. Il se détourna de la scène et observa l'océan. Heureusement pour lui, le couple ne tarda pas à filer. Il soupira d'aise et s'allongea dans les cousins en plein soleil. Ça c'était la belle vie.

Ils ne revinrent qu'en fin d'après-midi, une fois la soirée préparée et Junmey comblé des attentions de sa cavalière, pour trouver là Aaron toujours au même endroit, mais face au soleil couchant. Moon avait d'ailleurs pris place à ses côtés, allongée de tout son long sur un coussin. Qui-Gon était installé dans un canapé non loin et plongé dans un livre. À ses pieds, Mia et Anakin étaient assis à même le sol et la petite fille lui montrait ses dessins extrêmement réalistes. Les illustrations de vaisseaux spatiaux intéressaient tout particulièrement Anakin. Attablées, Ambre et Grace discutaient tranquillement autour d'une boisson chaude.

"On se demandait si vous alliez revenir un jour, fit Aaron négligemment, les mains croisées derrière sa tête.

\- Figure-toi qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à organiser, rétorqua la reine.

\- Pour la soirée ? questionna Grace, l'air de rien.

\- Bien sûr, que veux-tu que j'organise d'autres ? répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

Obi-Wan retint un rire, bien conscients que tous parlaient de leur futur potentiel mariage. Même son maître avait imperceptiblement détourné son attention du livre.

Il avait bien compris que pour les Azmériens, le fait de trouver son âme-soeur signifiait qu'un mariage aurait lieu. D'ailleurs, il ne pensait pas autrement. Après tout, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Le couple s'installa à table et Ambre leur servit une tasse de thé.

"Alors, Obi-Wan, fit Grace. Comment trouves-tu Borealis ?

\- On dirait presque une question piège", s'amusa le Chevalier Jedi.

Il donna néanmoins son avis plus que positif et raconta leur après-midi.

Eléonore ne tarda pas à s'éclipser pour se préparer et ce fut le signal pour tous. Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre respective. Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon enfilèrent leur tenue de cérémonie, celles ayant déjà servi sur Naboo et furent rapidement prêts. Qui-Gon reprit son livre et s'installa sur le balcon.

Obi-Wan, quant à lui, sortit sur la grande plateforme. Il s'accouda à la rambarde et contempla un des soleils se coucher. D'ici, il n'en voyait qu'un seul et le spectacle était grandiose. Enfin c'est ce qu'il se dit avant qu'un bruit de tissu ne le fasse se retourner.

Eléonore venait d'entrer. Vêtue d'une longue robe bleue nuit sertie de brillants, elle était bien plus sublime que le coucher de soleil. Sur ses épaules étaient accrochés une traîne très fine et descendant jusqu'à un mètre derrière elle. Sa taille était cintrée par une magnifique ceinture blanche et sa robe était ensuite ample. Elle portait des gants blancs et la pierre qu'elle avait sur Coruscant était maintenant fixée sur une chaine argentée descendant vers sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en une coiffure compliquée et entremêlés à sa couronne. Il se rappela après quelques secondes de respirer et Eléonore s'avança vers lui doucement. Ses yeux étaient rieurs et ses joues rougies.

"Tu es magnifique, déclara-t-il lorsqu'elle fut près de lui.

\- J'avais cru comprendre", répondit-elle taquine.

Il lui sourit sans pouvoir s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard. Elle ne le quittait pas non plus des yeux et il fit un pas vers elle, glissant une main autour de sa taille.

"Mince, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres. Je te demanderai bien en mariage, mais tu m'as déjà dit oui hier soir..."

Elle pouffa et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, entourant son cou de ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent et un petit cri les fit sursauter. Mia, habillée comme une princesse, se tenait sur un pont donnant sur la plateforme. Elle eut un immense sourire et courut vers eux.

"Je le savais ! s'écria-t-elle, ravie. Je l'avais vu dans mon rêve !"

Elle était au comble de l'excitation et se jeta contre la robe de sa grande soeur.

"Mia, doucement, fit-elle en tentant de la calmer. Tu vas être toute décoiffée et Grace ne va pas apprécier que son beau travail soit ruiné.

\- Je le savais ! répéta la petite fille.

\- Je sais, je sais, et tu n'as rien dit, c'est bien", félicita Eléonore.

Obi-Wan l'interrogea du regard alors qu'elle tentait de remettre d'aplomb la coiffure de Mia.

"Mia fait beaucoup de rêves annonciateurs. Certains sont vrais, d'autres non, donc jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit suffisamment grande pour déterminer le vrai du faux, elle n'en parle surtout pas aux personnes concernées. Nous en l'occurence.

\- Mais celui-là j'étais sûre qu'il était vrai ! ajouta Mia.

\- Je n'en doute pas, ma chérie."

Grace et Ambre arrivèrent alors, toutes deux prêtes. Lyra qui habitait à l'étage inférieur avec Joy, entra elle aussi dans la pièce. Anakin également et cela détourna aussitôt l'attention de Mia. Eléonore en profita pour se tourner vers Obi-Wan.

"M'accompagneras-tu ce soir ?" questionna-t-elle avec un drôle d'air.

Il la sentit anxieuse et attrapa délicatement sa main.

"Cela signifie bien ce que je pense ?"

Elle opina en silence, les joues roses. Il glissa sa main sous son bras et se penchant vers elle, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Avec plaisir", dit-il en la guidant vers la porte.

Il était en effet l'heure. Heaven qui venait d'entrer les regarda avec des yeux ronds. Aaron et Qui-Gon à l'autre bout de la pièce n'avaient rien manqué de la scène. Joy qui se tenait derrière Lyra avait un sourire espiègle sur le visage. Eléonore le fusilla du regard et il lui fit signe qu'il ne dirait rien.

En effet, ils se réunirent tous silencieusement dans l'ascenseur et elle activa l'appareil. Moon les rattrapa à cet instant et la reine bloqua la fermeture. La renarde se lova aussitôt dans les bras d'Obi-Wan, ce qui fit rire Eléonore.

Koda les rejoignit quelques étages en dessous et rappela le déroulement de la cérémonie succinctement.

"Je comptais t'accompagner, Eléonore, mais je vois que tu es déjà entre de bonnes mains", émit Koda.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le Jedi.

"C'est bien. Vous ne manquez pas de courage, Chevalier Obi-Wan."

Sur ces mots, l'ascenseur s'arrêta au pied de l'arbre. Il y avait là une immense clairière entourée d'arbres géants et ouverte sur la mer. Tous les habitants d'Azméra étaient là et leur firent un véritable triomphe. Ils avancèrent dans une haie d'honneur jusqu'au bord de la falaise où la fête allait avoir lieu. De grandes tables étaient déjà dressées et des lampions étaient accrochés partout.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Koda avait eu raison. Leur apparition fit grand bruit et le discours de leur reine fut énormément acclamé, la partie sur Naboo, peut-être un peu moins que celle sur Obi-Wan. Cependant, les Jedi n'étaient pas trop étonnés de ce qu'ils découvraient.

Après avoir côtoyé quelques Azmériens pendant une semaine, ils avaient cerné leur manière d'être et ce peuple simple, joyeux et très humain qu'ils rencontraient ce soir leur correspondait tout à fait.

Obi-Wan dut répondre à beaucoup de questions, Eléonore le sauvant quand elle-même n'était pas en train de subir un interrogatoire. Elle se montrait en effet très accessible, très ouverte. Elle connaissait certains depuis qu'elle était toute petite, mais en tant que reine, elle avait appris à connaître tous les habitants de Borealis.

Une fois à table, les choses se calmèrent un peu et assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils purent discuter. Ou plutôt, Eléonore put répondre à toutes les questions que se posaient Obi-Wan.

Après cela, les Azmériens dansèrent et il se fit entraîner bien malgré lui sur la grande estrade servant de piste de danse. Il ne savait pas danser et Eléonore le guida avec patience sous l'oeil amusé d'Aaron et Qui-Gon. Eux non plus ne savaient pas danser et ils étaient de toute façon hors de question qu'ils dansent. Anakin et Mia avaient déjà désertés à ce moment-là, Moon sur les talons.

Les célébrations furent très réussies et se prolongèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Obi-Wan et Eléonore parvinrent à s'éclipser juste avant le lever du soleil. Ils se retrouvèrent assis au bord de la falaise, les pieds dans le vide.

"Tu vas devoir me faire visiter Azméra...

\- Et toi Coruscant.

\- Je suis sûr qu'Azméra sera bien plus intéressante, mais je le ferai."

Elle lui sourit et posa sa tête contre son épaule, satisfaite. Ils observèrent le soleil se lever en silence.

"Dis-moi, Ellie, s'enquit Obi-Wan après un long moment. Combien de temps faut-il pour se marier ici ?

\- Comme nous sommes des âmes-soeurs, pas longtemps", murmura-t-elle, à moitié endormie.

Il rit et elle se redressa alors.

"Ça ne veut rien dire pas longtemps."

Elle rit à son tour.

"Ça va de quelques jours, le temps de réunir la famille, à des années.

\- Des années ? questionna-t-il, surpris.

\- Aaron et Mia sont fiancés..."

Obi-Wan la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

"Tu comprends pourquoi ça dure des années, sourit-elle. Ils sont des âmes-soeurs, mais ne se marieront pas avant que Mia ne soit adulte.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Et dans notre cas, j'ai promis à Maître Yoda de l'inviter. Ça te va ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Laissons lui le temps d'arriver alors, déclara-t-il.

\- Contactons le demain ?

\- Tu veux dire dans quelques heures ?" taquina Obi-Wan.

Elle le bouscula gentiment et se leva.

"Maintenant ? demanda-t-il face à son air déterminé.

\- Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est sur Coruscant, mais je sais que Maître Yoda n'est pas un gros dormeur.

\- Ça c'est sûr", signifia le Jedi.

Il se leva à son tour et la rattrapa. Elle l'esquiva avec un regard joueur qu'il lui rendit. Une seconde plus tard, il lui courait après remontant la clairière jusqu'à l'ascenseur de verre. Il y parvint juste après elle et l'enlaça en riant.

"Attrapé", déclara-t-il essoufflé.

Elle activa négligemment l'ascenseur et nia.

"Oh non, tu as eu de la chance, c'est tout", répliqua-t-elle riant également.

Il secoua la tête.

"J'ai tout de même gagné, tu me dois un baiser.

\- Hey ! C'est toi qui vient juste de décider de ton propre prix, ce n'est pas un peu injuste..."

Il l'interrompit alors, prenant possession de son dû. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et vint glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux tandis que l'ascenseur continuait de monter vers les appartements royaux.

* * *

 **Et nous y voilà ! Je posterai l'épilogue la semaine prochaine. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. À très vite !**


	15. Épilogue

**Titre : L'alliance de Naboo**

 **Genre : Romance/Aventure**

 **Rating : Tout public. (K)**

 **Personnages : Ceux de La menace fantôme**

 **Résumé : En 39 av. BY, Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan sont envoyés en mission sur Azméra, une planète voisine de Naboo. Là-bas, ils y rencontrent la future reine des Azmériens. Sept ans plus tard, le Chancelier Suprême les envoie régler un différend entre Naboo et la Fédération du Commerce. Sur Naboo, leur route croise une nouvelle fois celle des Azmériens et c'est ensemble qu'ils se retrouvent obligés de fuir. Ils sont alors loin de se douter de ce qui les attend.**

 **Disclamer : Star Wars ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Spoiler : Stars Wars film 1**

 **Notes : Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà, c'est la fin. Je suis un peu triste de finir cette histoire. J'y ai passé beaucoup de temps en début d'année. J'avais commencé une suite en suivant la trilogie, mais j'avoue m'être un peu découragée... Je poste un peu plus tôt, mais les jours qui vont suivre seront mouvementés pour moi donc profitez-en ;) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

* * *

 **Quelques années plus tard**

 **Coruscant**

 **À l'intérieur du Temple Jedi**

* * *

Obi-Wan jeta son sac de voyage sur son lit. Il ne prit pas le temps de le défaire et grimaça en apercevant la grande horloge holographique du salon. Bon sang, ce qu'il était en retard.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle du conseil, tous étaient déjà là. Il les salua rapidement. Heureusement, la réunion n'était pas commencée encore. Ils avaient eu vent qu'il revenait tout juste de mission et l'avait attendu. Le conseil se déroula comme d'habitude. Yoda eut cependant un étrange sourire en l'invitant à prendre la parole. Il relégua cette information dans un coin de sa tête et se concentra sur ce qu'il allait dire.

"Vous avez déjà eu mon rapport de mission, aussi je ne parlerai que de ma mission ancrée."

Il s'agissait bien entendu de l'étude des arts Azmériens. Autant dire qu'il adorait cette mission. Les Azmériens n'apprenaient pas du tout de la même façon que les Jedi et certaines idées semblaient énormément intéresser les membres du conseil. Aussi, avec l'accord d'Azméra, ils en avaient repris quelques unes et eux avaient d'ailleurs fait pareil avec les arts Jedi. C'était une sorte d'échange de bons procédés. Au milieu de tout ça, il y avait Anakin. Le petit garçon, qui n'en était plus un à présent, suivait une double formation assez particulière. Qui-Gon, qui passait également beaucoup de temps sur Azméra, lui enseignait les arts Jedi là-bas directement, leur évitant ainsi de nombreux aller-retours et un instructeur d'Azméra se chargeait de l'autre moitié de la formation.

Anakin était doué, même très doué. Obi-Wan avait le sentiment qu'il préférait amplement sa formation de guerrier Azmérien. Elle correspondait bien plus à son caractère impulsif et têtu. Il avait d'ailleurs fallu du temps pour que le Conseil Jedi accepte de le former. Sur Azméra, Qui-Gon n'en avait pas tenu compte et avait commencé sa formation peu de temps après son mariage avec Eléonore. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas été élu au Conseil Jedi, mais cela ne l'affectait pas plus que cela. Son ancien élève l'avait bien compris, Qui-Gon suivait les inflexions de la Force plus que le Conseil. En cela, il était très proche des Azmériens. Il avait même été élu Ambassadeur Jedi sur la planète ainsi que lui-même. Cela les obligeait à passer beaucoup de temps sur Azméra mais ils ne s'en plaignaient pas, bien au contraire.

Lorsqu'Obi-Wan partait en mission, il lui arrivait assez souvent d'emmener Anakin avec lui. L'adolescent débordait d'énergie. Sa bonne humeur constante et son optimisme n'en finissaient plus d'étonner le Chevalier Jedi. Même dans les pires situations, Anakin ne paniquait pas et restait confiant. Il était peut-être un peu trop sûr de lui et arrogant, mais Obi-Wan avait bien compris depuis longtemps que cela faisait partie de son caractère. Tous les mois, il faisait un compte-rendu au Conseil.

Debout au centre de la pièce, il raconta succinctement les progrès du Padawan et répondit aux questions des membres du Conseil. Ils pensaient depuis quelques temps que créer une école de Jedi en double formation sur Azméra pouvait être une bonne idée. Obi-Wan, lui, n'était pas convaincu qu'ils accepteraient. Aussi, ils continuaient d'y réfléchir et n'avaient pas fait part de leur suggestion au Conseil d'Azméra. Obi-Wan en avait parlé à sa femme bien entendu et il avait bien vu son air sceptique. Les Azmériens n'étaient pas prêts.

Le Conseil se termina au bout de quelques heures et Obi-Wan fila aussitôt jusqu'aux appartements de Qui-Gon. Son ancien maître et lui-même n'avaient pas changé d'appartement, même avec la présence d'Anakin. Il était tellement rare qu'ils soient tous Coruscant que cela ne posait aucun problème. Il attrapa son sac et l'ouvrit. Une étrange impression l'envahit. Ses vêtements étaient propres et bien pliés. Même le livre qu'Anakin lui avait demandé de ramener de la bibliothèque du temple était là. Il fronça les sourcils et le referma. Rapidement, il sortit des appartements, son sac à la main. Il chercha une présence, mais l'endroit était vide. Il n'y avait qu'une autre personne autorisée à pénétrer dans les appartements de Qui-Gon si on excluait les deux Jedi et Anakin. Se concentrant, il élargit son champ de recherche.

Cela faisait quatre mois qu'il avait quitté Azméra pour une longue mission à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Anakin qui avait un rite Azmérien prévu n'avait pas pu l'accompagner. Cela lui était déjà arrivé de partir plus longtemps, mais jamais elle ne l'avait rejoint sur Coruscant. Un peu anxieux, il finit par repérer sa présence. Apaisée, elle était sur les toits, non loin de la salle du Haut Conseil. Elle semblait aller bien, c'était déjà ça. Il courut presque jusqu'à la salle du Conseil. Le lieu était désert. Il continua jusqu'à l'étage supérieur, autrement dit le dernier de la tour. Il y avait là un jardin sous une serre entièrement recouverte de végétaux. Il l'aperçut à travers la vitre en compagnie de Maître Yoda. Tous deux semblaient discuter, assis sur un banc.

Il savait qu'ils l'avaient repéré, aussi, il entra dans le jardin. Eléonore se leva aussitôt et lui lança un sourire radieux. Il la sentit légèrement anxieuse et comprit instantanément pourquoi ainsi que ce qu'elle faisait ici. Il dut se retenir à la porte pour ne pas tomber face au trop plein d'émotions qui l'étouffa quelques secondes, la surprise étant la plus importante. Il fut vite balayé par une joie incommensurable. Eléonore se précipita alors dans ses bras et il se retint de la faire tournoyer dans les airs. Il l'embrassa passionnément, faisant glisser ses mains sur son ventre arrondi. Elle l'enlaça étroitement et posa ensuite sa tête contre son torse. Il caressa sa nuque avec tendresse et la berça.

"Ellie", murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et passa une main sur sa joue. Il n'avait pas senti ses larmes couler.

"Merci", susurra sa femme.

Il vit les deux émeraudes qui l'hypnotisaient tant se remplir de larmes.

"Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire merci ?" taquina Obi-Wan, caressant ses joues rosies.

Elle pouffa et il déposa un baiser sur son front.

"Rentrons à la maison."

Elle approuva et ils se tournèrent tous deux vers le jardin, se souvenant de la présence du Jedi, mais Maître Yoda était déjà parti. Ellie haussa les épaules et ramassa le sac qu'il avait fait tomber en entrant. Il le prit et ils entrèrent dans le Temple Jedi, reprenant leurs distances. S'il n'y avait pas de caméra dans le jardin, le reste du bâtiment en était plein.

Ils gagnèrent le hangar à vaisseaux rapidement et embarquèrent dans le Condor 3000 qu'avait utilisé Eléonore pour venir. Sitôt hors de l'atmosphère, elle activa l'hyperespace. Les étoiles se mirent à défiler à grande vitesse et Eléonore se tourna vers Obi-Wan, assis sur le siège du co-pilote. Il la regardait pensivement en caressant sa barbe comme il en avait l'habitude. Elle rit et se glissa sur ses genoux, le ramenant dans la réalité.

"Vous semblez bien absorbé dans vos pensées, Chevalier Jedi.

\- Et elles viennent de changer d'orientation", déclara-t-il en se levant brusquement.

Elle poussa un petit cri et éclata de rire alors qu'il la soulevait dans ses bras. Il sortit du cockpit avec la ferme attention de profiter des quelques heures de tranquillité qu'ils avaient devant eux.

* * *

 **Et voilà, cette fois-ci c'est bel et bien la fin. Malgré l'absence de reviews, j'espère que mes nombreux lecteurs fantômes ont apprécié cette fanfiction ;) J'ai vraiment pris un immense plaisir à l'écrire et peut-être qu'un jour, je continuerai la suite. Ça ne fait en tout cas pas partie de mes projets immédiats. Je vous dis à une prochaine fois !**


End file.
